Secret that can not be told
by snowdrop1827
Summary: Mikan and her friends went to Alice Academy. They all held a secret, A secret that was buried long time ago. At AA, they met 6 most handsome boys. Will the boys discover their secrets? And why did the girls has Sakura on their last name? Where are the smile that can bright up a day? What had happened? MxN, HxR, YxN, SxK, AxK, MxT
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1

Third POV

_Ring!Ring!Ring!_

_Bam!_

"Annoying" A brunette said as she opened her hazel eyes and found out that the alarm clock was smashed into pieces.

"Hell no! Now I have to buy another one."complained the brunette. "And today is the day I'll leave this place and study at a shool called Alice . Who carers anyway" She said and then lied down to sleep again.

_Bam! _

The door was destroyed and standing there was a raven haired girl with amethyst eyes. She looked pissed and threated"Mikan, wake up, pack your things now or I will throw your precious Ipod away"

"Okay, I'm up I'm up. Don't throw my things away."She said and got out of the bed.

Yes. Her name was Mikan Sakura and the one that had amethyst eyes was Hotaru Sakura.

After Mikan packed her things, she got down stairs and was greeted by none other than Anna Sakura- who had pink bubble gum hair and sapphire eyes, Nonoko Sakura-who had midnight hair and blue eyes, Sumire Sakura- who had black curly hair and green eyes, Misaki Sakura, who has red short hair and red eyes.

"Good morning Mikan." Anna, Nonoko and Misaki said

"Good morning pig" Sumire said

"Well good morning to you too, Per-"

"My name is not PERMY, you hear that?"Sumire exploded

They weren't sisters but they treated like ones. And since _that_ happened, they stayed with each other and shared last name, Sakura. The things they only had the same was the emotionless eyes and face.

"Did you just yell at me, _PERMY_ or you want to _die _soon?" Mikan said in dangerous tone and sweetly sick voice that made everybody shivering

"Of course not, Mikan" Sumire said and sank down to her seat

"Now, everybody is here, right?"Hotaru said and all she got was nods."So we'll go now. Say bye bye to this house"

So everybody got out off the house and took one last look before entering a car that has parked since a while ago._So much for memories_

"I can't believe we are going to study in the most academic school for genius." Mikan said

"Well, since we are ones already."Anna said

Everyone looked at her confusedly

" Oh, come on. We all have IQ over 300 and we learnt how to defense ourselves _eventhough we spied on it._" Anna explained_._

"Whatever" they said in unison and turned back to what they're doing ( As for everbody to know, Mikan is sleeping, Hotaru is fixing her inventor, Anna tries to look for another poisonous recipe, Nonoko tries to find another dangerous potion, Sumire is busy fixing her nails ad Misaki is listening to her Ipod.)

"_I hope this school will be good…"_


	2. Author's note

**Author's note**

**1. I'm sorry for some of my mistakes because this is the first time I write fanfic**

**2. This is some hint that I can give you**

**Mikan and her gangs are 16 years old, even Tsubasa and Misaki**

**Yes, Mikan, Anna, Hotaru, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki have emotionless eyes and don't show any smile anymore**

**I want to give you the full describe when Mikan and **_**her sisters **_**have their first day at school**

**There are maybe some OOCs (out of characters) because I like it**

**3. Actually, I have read this kind of stories many times but it never ended so I want to write it with my own style.**

**Oh and about my information, I'll write it later because I'm too lazy**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews ^^ **


	3. Chapter 2: Their arrival part I

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

Normal-talk

_Italic-thought and sound_

**Please enjoy~~~~**

Chapter 2: Their arrival

Mikan's POV

It was such a long ride. By the time we got to Alice Academy, it was 5.30 pm. Thank god school was over. We got off the car, took our luggage out and suddenly, a girly boy, who had blonde hair and purple eyes wearing a tutu dress, came to us.

"Good afternoon, my young beautiful ladies. Welcome to Alice Academy. Are you the new students that received scholarship?" He/She said

"Hn" We all said in unison.

"Hey" I said while looking at him "Which are you: a boy, a girl or gay?"

"How rude ofyou."He/She said while crying "My name is Narumi and I'm a guy. I'm also the teacher here in Alice Academy".

"_So that is a he. Whatever."_

" So are you going to give me a hug?" He said happily

It our turn to give him death glare and he backed down."No, Okay. I understand"

"_Idiot"_ We all thought

"Now I want you all came with me to meet the principal and received your dorm keys, uniforms, schedule. After that, you can go to your dorm to have a sleep and tomorrow will be your first day to school, okay?"He said. No one answered and we started walking.

I could say this school was humongous. It had everything: library, technical room, cooking room,….and even a backyard. We arrived in front of a huge door. We opened it and saw a man in his early 30s had brown hair looking at us. He suddenly spotted me and his eyes widened. After a while, he shook his head, mumbled _No way it is her, she was dead_ so now his eyes became normal.

" Good afternoon young ladies, I assume that you all are the students who receive the scholarship, right?" He asked. We all nodded.

" My name is Kazumi Yukihira. I'm the head master of this school so if you have anything to ask, feel free to say." He said in normal tone. I flinched at the name, all the girls looked at me at corner of their eyes and I just shrugged.

" So nothing to say?" He asked " Very well, here is your dorm keys, you are going to stay in one of our special dorm because of your intelligence and scholarship. Also, here is your uniforms and schedules. You will study Narumi's class which is 2B. Any questions?" _Silence_ "No. So dismiss. Oh and welcome to Alice Academy."

We all nodded and got out of the room walikng to our dorm

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Misaki asked me.

" I'm okay, nothing to worry about" I said gently. _Yukihira_

After a while, we arrived at our dorm. It was such a big place with 6 bedrooms with king-sized bed, a big closet, a kitchen, 6 bathroom with a big tub, a pool, a living room and a garden. We are amazed by the beautiful dorm. Even our house wasn't as big as this. We then removed our stuff and went to sleep.

Third POV

At 7.30, they all woke up. Anna and Nonoko volunteered to go to cook while the others went to bath. After some time, we all sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So what do you think about our new house?" Mikan asked

"It's great, they even have massage button in the bathroom" Sumire said and Misaki just nodded

"Whatever" Hotaru said

"It's wonderful but they don't have any baking oven and chemicals" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. No wonder they are twin

"I'm finish so I'm going for a walk. I also want to discover about this school." Mikan said. "Since _he_ is the one build this" And then walked out. All the others wanted to go for a walk too so they finished early and went different ways.

**With Mikan**

Mikan's POV

I was walking around the campus getting pissed because this school was so big then suddenly, I saw a Sakura tree. I remembered the first time me and the girls met. It was under the Sakura tree so we took Sakura as our last name. I approached the tree. Under the moonlight, it looked so peaceful. I closed my eyes and started singing:

"_**Oboro ni kasumu haru no stuki**_

_**Kono omoi kaze to maichire**_

_**Yoi no sora ni awaku tokete kieyuku amata no tsuioku**_

_**Yume madoronde sasoikomareyuku**_

_**Toki no nai heya tada mitsumeru dake**_

_**Kanashimu koto ni tsukarehatete nao**_

_**Todokanu koe wo tsubuyaku kuchibiru**_

_**Hakanai netsu wo oimotomete wa ima mo midareru konoyo ni**_

_**Nogareru sube wo sagasu bakari no kodoku na hoshi**_

_**Tokoshie ni tsuzuku michinara**_

_**Itsumade mo matsu wake mo naku**_

_**Nikumazu tomo kuchihaterareru hazu to**_

_**Ima wo suteikiru**_

_**Yume sameteyuku**_

_**Hikari ga me wo sasu**_

_**Hana nau youni namida harahara to ochita**_

_**Chiriyuki fumare chiri to natte mo itsuka mata sakihokoreba**_

_**Anata no mune wo irodoru sakura ni naremasu ka**_

_**Shimiwataru kokoro no shizuku**_

_**Kegare wa mada torenu mama de**_

_**Hoka no dare wo aisuru koto mo naku**_

_**Toki dake ga sugisaru**_

_**Toikaketa kotoba wa**_

_**Kokuu ni kie**_

_**Oboro ni kasumu haru no tsuki**_

_**Kono omoi kaze to maichire**_

_**Yoi no sora ni awaku tokete kieyuku amata no tsuioku**_

_**Todoke yumeutsutsu ni takusu kono negai no hana wo**_

_**Yoi no sora ni ukabi sabishige ni kagayaita oborozuki »**_

(Hazy moon - Hatsune Miku)

I felt tears on my face. It has been a long time but seeing this Sakura tree really brought back memories. Then I unconscious let out a small smile.

_Twich_

I suddenly heard a sound. "Who's there?" I turned around but nobody was there so I got back to my dorm. Unknown to me, there was a raven-haired lad on the tree smirking.

Unknown's POV

I was sleeping peaceful on my Sakura tree. Suddenly, I felt a presence of a person. I opened my eyes in anger, thinking it was a fangirl. But when I looked down, my eyes was opened widely. Standing there was the most beautiful girl I 've ever seen. She had brunette hair which reached to her waist and a pale white skin. I couldn't see her eyes because it was closed. Then I heard a singing voice

_**Yume madoronde sasoikomareyuku**_

_**Toki no nai heya tada mitsumeru dake**_

_**Kanashimu koto ni tsukarehatete nao**_

_**Todokanu koe wo tsubuyaku kuchibiru**_

_**Hakanai netsu wo oimotomete wa ima mo midareru konoyo ni**_

_**Nogareru sube wo sagasu bakari no kodoku na hoshi**_

_**Tokoshie ni tsuzuku michinara**_

_**Itsumade mo matsu wake mo naku**_

_**Nikumazu tomo kuchihaterareru hazu to**_

_**Ima wo suteikiru**_

Her voice was so wonderful, so… angelic. I closed my eyes and listened to her song. It was such a peaceful and beautiful song. When she finished, I looked down and again, my breathes was stopped. Her eyes… had hazel color that shined brightly in the moonlight but somehow, it was very dull and emotionless. She was crying. Why? Then, suddenly, she smiled a small one but enough to make my heart beat faster. I accidently dropped a branch

_Twich_

"Who's there?" I heard her said. Even when she was angry, her voice was still so wonderful and I found myself smirking. Then she walked away. After some time, I jumped down from the tree, looked to the direction she going and unknown to me, I let out a small smile

"_We'll meet again, fallen angel"_

Hello everybody.

This chapter I only have Mikan and unknown person's meeting.(You all know who it is, right?) The others I will write in the next chapter so don't worry about it. If you had anything to ask and complain, feel free to tell.

Oh, I only write this story for fun so you don't need to reviews. But if you want to, just do it. I won't complain and I'm even appreciate it.

Any way, thanks for reading ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Their arrival part II

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

Recap:

"_Who's there" I heard her said. Even when she was angry, her voice was still so wonderful and I found myself smirking. Then she walked away. After some time, I jumped down the tree, looked to the direction she going and unknown to me, I let out a small smile_

"_**We'll meet again, fallen angel"**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : Their arrival part II<p>

**With Hotaru**

Hotaru's POV

It was 10 at night. That mean no technical rooms open. _Sigh. _So I decided to walk around the campus (opposite direction of Mikan's). When I reached the backyard, I found a lake. It was very wide and somehow even glittering under the moonlight. A cold breeze passing by made all the leaves wabble. It was such a beautiful scenery.

* _Flashback*_

_It was my 5__th__ birthday. In front of me was my parents and my blubby best friend, Mikan. They all had a happy face. My brother was busy studying abroad so he couldn't attend the party but he still sent me a present- a baka toy gun . __**(It's only a toy but when Hotaru grows up, she makes another one which looks the same but can shoot)**_

"_Happy birthday, Hotaru" they all said_

_I smiled at them and said "thank you"_

"_Now blow your candles and make a wish, dear." My mom said._

_**Phew**_

"_What did you wish for, Hotaru?"Mikan asked. Her eyes shined with excitement._

"_I wish you stop being an idiot" I answer emotionlessly_

"_Mou, Hotaru, you meanie"Mikan pouted_

"_**I wish I still have this happy life in the future with my family and friends"**__I thought_

_._

_._

**.**

_But not. "**That**" happened and took away my happiness. My wish would never come true._

_*End flashback*_

I found a tree that was very big and old. So I sat down, enjoyed the view. Suddenly, a white rabbit came to my place. It looked at me with innocent eyes and jumped on my laps. I stroked its fur and the rabbit just closed its eyes enjoying. I felt myself let out a small smile.

_Rustle_

I heard a sound near the bushes. Whithout any hesitation, I took my Baka Gun out and

_Baka Baka Baka_

I shot at the bushes. After a moment, the rabbit jumped out of my lap and went to the place I just shot. I walked to the bushed and found nothing, even the rabbit. I looked around but nothing came to me so I went back to the dorm.

Unknown's POV

I was playing with my animal friends in the backyard then suddenly, I felt a presence. _Tch. Another fangirl. _I took all the animals to a bush and hid behind it. After telling them to be quiet, I looked up and I saw there _a goddess. _She has short raven-haired and amethyst eyes which I found them dull and emotionless. She also wore a sleeveless purple dress that reached to her knees and it really suit her white skin.

I saw her standing near the lake and somehow, her eyes now showed a different emotions _sadness, hurt. _Then she sat down under the oak tree. My rabbit Usagi-chan got out of my grasp and jumped to her. I saw her eyes widen a little but came back to it normal. She stroked Usagi-chan's fur gently and she had a small smile on her face. I found my cheeks heating up and my heart beat rapidly. Probably because of blushing.

The animals wanted to go out there too and a squirrel got out of my grasp _again_ but it made a loud noise

_Rustle _

The next thing I knew, she took out something and I was lying down on the grass to duck all the _Baka Baka Baka_ things. After that, Usagi-chan came back to me so I jumped to another bush to hide. She came to my hiding place looking around. Now I could see her close, I found out that she really was a beauty and my face heated up again. _Not again. _A while later, she walked away. I got out of my hiding place and looked at her retreating figure.

"_I hope we'll meet again, Ice Queen__"_

**With Misaki**

Misaki's POV

Since I didn't know where to go, I looked up to the sky and saw that tonight, the stars were bautiful. I wanted to have a clear view so I jumped on a tree to another. I stopped at the tallest tree which near the roof top.

_It's not that difficult since I 'm the one teach the girls the moves that I copied from the taekwondo master secretly._

I sat on a branch admiring the peaceful of the moon. It somehow calmed me down.

_I missed you, mom, dad_

I let out some tears. It has been a long time since I cried .

_*Flashback*_

"_Happy birthday, sweetheart" My mom said happily_

"_Mom, Dad, thank you very much. I love you" I said and I kissed them on their cheeks. _

_I opened my present and I saw a telescope and a book for studying martial art. _

"_OMG. I love them. Love you"I said excitedly_

"_Misaki, remember dear, when you grow up, we want you to be the most strongest women in the history who can defeat boys and care for friends." My father said_

" _Yes, I remember, father."_

"_Good girl" My dad said as he patted my head_

_._

_._

_._

_And that was the last words I hear from my parents. "**That**" happened and the next thing I knew, I was crying alone in darkness, screaming my parents's name ._

_*End flashback*_

I wiped all my tears, jumped down from the tree and headed back to the dorm.

Unknown's POV

I was lying in the corner of the roof top. Suddenly, I saw a shadow jumping from tree to tree and stopped at the tree in front of me. I sat up and tried to see the person. Not everybody could jump that high. All I saw was an angel who had reddish hair that reached to her shoulder and red emotionless eyes. I watched her this whole time. Then I realized she was crying.

"_Really, She. Crying under the moonlight. Sad eyes. Tell me she is not an angel"I thought "Maybe a goddess"_

I now had an urge to go there and comforted her but I didn't know who she was so I just sat there looking dreamily at her. After some time, she wiped all her tears away, jumped down and walked away.

"_Interesting girl. I hope we can meet again " _I smirked and looked at the sky which full of stars

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**So how do you think about my stories? I know it has a lot of grammar mistakes**

**Anyway, this chapter I intend to have Hotaru, Misaki, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko stories but Hotaru and Misaki's stories are too long **( I didn't even know it was this long).S**so the next chapter will be about Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. **

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: Their arrival part III

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

Recap:

"_**Really, She. Crying under the moonlight. Sad eyes. Tell me she is not an angel" I thought "Maybe a goddess"**_

_I now had an urge to go there and comforted her but I didn't know who she was so I just sat there looking dreamily at her. After some time, she wiped all her tears away, jumped down and walked away._

"_**Interesting girl. I hope we can meet again"**__ I smirked and looked at the sky which full of stars_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

**With Sumire**

Sumire's POV

I was walking down the hallway when I realized I was completely lost.

_No way. _

"Me, Sumire Sakura, got lost. Tch. Like that would ever happen" I said confidently. Minutes passed…. Hours passed…. It was 10.45pm. "Agh. This is so hopeless" I looked around and a room caught my eyes. It was the Music Room. I tried to open the door.

_Creak_.

"_I wonder why it still opens at this hours." _I thought _"Who cares anyway."_

It was such a huge room which contained all musical instruments like cello, clarinet, flutes,... _Amazing_

Then after a while scanning the room, I saw a violin which was kind of old on the table. I touched it. _So nostalgic_. I picked the violin up, closed my eyes and started to play .A flood of memories came back to me

(Listen to Ave Maria – La corda d'oro)

_* Flashback*_

_I was happily playing with my dog, Akita then suddenly, a hand popped out and covered my eyes._

"_Guess who?" The person asked_

"_MOM? Is that you?" I said hesitantly_

" _Yes. You get right" Mom said and took out her hand that covered my eyes. I turned around and gave her a big hug._

" _Welcome home, mother. How's your work? Where is father?" I asked innocently_

"_Daddy is in the music room. Do you want to go with me?" My mom asked "Yes"_

_Then me and my mother went to the music room to find father. I opened the big door and standing there was my father._

"_Welcome home, father. How do you do?" I said as I ran to give him a big hug._

" _Fine, sweetheart. Now do you want to hear a song?" father asked as he took out a violin and I nodded._

_**Time skip**_

" _Sumire, do you know what's the name of this song?" Dad suddenly asked. I looked at him in confused. And he chuckled._

"_This song is Ave Maria- a very beautiful grateful and peaceful prayer song. It's for Holy Mary – mother of Jesus. You know what, Sumire, your name stands for lovely and purple. I hope when you grow up, you will be just like your name." My dad explained and smiled tenderly at me ._

_At that time, I didn't understand fully what he had said. I just let it passed and lived like a b**** in the luxurious life._

_._

_._

_._

_And __**"that"**__ happened. Bloods. Dead bodies. They were everywhere. I have lost all the things I had and all the happiness I have received. They would never come back to me…_

_*End flashback*_

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the moon. The moon was somehow really warm. I let myself cry a bit, placed the violin back and walked away.

Unknown's POV

"_Tch. That son of a *****, Reo. Just because I messed up his performance, he had to give me homework which was to play a violin's pieces. I even broke in the music room and now I only have 2 more hours left or I won't be able to watch Adventures Time." I thought_

" _**Agh. This is so hopeless**_." I heard someone say. I hurriedly placed the violin on the table and hid behind the grand piano_. Because no one allowed to use any room after school. _

I popped my head up and saw a black curly-haired girl and green eyes walk in. She was in her pajama which I found it really cute. She scanned around the room with her emotionless eyes. Then, I noticed her look at the violin. She picked it up and started to play under the moonlight. _Such a beautiful melody but somehow, it was really sad. _I thought as I was mesmerized by her beauty. After a while, she stopped and opened her eyes. Her eyes wasn't emotionless anymore. It was full of sadness and regret. And she cried. _What happened_?.

She wiped all the tears and walked away. I stood up, tried to remember what had happened. Looking at the violin, I smirked. _I have found what I will play tomorrow_. _We'll meet again, Curly."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_I just hope she isn't a fan girl. Ugh"_

**With Nonoko**

Nonoko 's POV

"_What to do? What to do?" _Ijust let that question repeat inside my head and I glanced at Anna. She wasn't by my side anymore. _Great_. Me and Anna weren't twin and the others knew about this but they still called us twin. Actually, our grandparent had 2 daughter, one had pink hair while the other had midnight. They both got married to 2 heirs – who were also brothers. And they got pregnant at the same time. So you could say that we were born in the same day but different time. We played with each other everyday Also, our family name weren't Sakura. We both had different last name which from our fathers.

I was deep in thought that I didn't know I'm about to fall down the staircase. _OMG. _I screamed inside my head as I was about to fall. As a reflex, I let my hands touch the side step to put my body up and landed safely at the bottom stair. Suddenly, my locket fell out from my pocket. I picked it up and opened it. Inside were a picture of me and my family smiling happily. I remembered when I was young.

_* Flashback*_

" _Read your book again. This potion can't be poured into that. It will make an explosion" A woman in her 30s with midnight hair said._

"_But mother, the book is so thick and have many things I don't understand. How can I study that?" I asked her_

" _Listen, Nonoko, our family is traditional about potion. Your father is a great chemist and I happen to be a perfect assistant for him. So being a chemist is in your blood. By that, you can make more potion and other kind of things." My mom explained " Then tell me, what would you do when you grew up?"_

"_I want to be like you and daddy" I said happily "And I also want to find true love"_

_My mom chuckled. " You are still young. In the future, you will find him, the man in your dream, who can take care of you and love you with all his life."_

_I just stared with her in confused._

_._

_._

_._

_After several months, "__**That**__" happened. "Nonoko,…be …good girl…your…dream …I'm sorry…goodbye" That was the last word I heard from my mom. Then, darkness surrounded me._

_*End flashback*_

I was back into reality. I stared blankly at the locket for a moment_. Mommy. I did what you said but you weren't here with me_

Then, I put it back into my pocket and decided to go back to the dorm

Unknown's POV

_So sleepy. _I just finished my project for next week and all the work Mr. Narumi make me do. I heard that tomorrow there would be new students. The weird thing that they were all scholars. _Why? This school was for rich children. Why were commoners here?_

Suddenly, I saw a shadow walking in the hall way. I quickly hid. Then I realized she maybe was one of the new students because I never saw her in school. She had waist -midnight hair and a cold blue eyes. _Wow I don't know the new girl will be this __pretty_.

I snapped out of my thought when I realized she was about to fall from the stairs. She tried to run to catch her but she had already landed safely at the bottom stair after some awesome moves.

_Wow_ That was all I could say. Suddenly, she picked up a locket and looked in it. Her eyes showed sadness and emptiness. After a while, she left. I sat on the stair looking at the moon. _Love is always so unpredictable. Sigh_

**With Anna**

"_Great, now I don't know where is Nonoko" _I said coldly as I looked around trying to find a midnight haired girl_. Sigh. _Then, I suddenly saw a room._"Huh. What is that room? Why is it still have light on?_" I thought as I walked to the room. I opened the door and saw many ingredients and stuffs for cakes on the table.

I looked around. _Nobody's here. Good_. I took the baking stuffs and started making cake. I remembered the first time I make a cookies.

_* Flashback*_

_Both my mom and dad are well-known patisserie in the world. Their cakes are so yummy. Every time I visited their shop, I was always welcomed by a sweet aroma and cozy feelings. _

"_Mommy, why is your cake so yummy?" I asked my mom while taking a cookie and ate it._

_My mom just chuckled "You know, honey. Baking cake needs feelings and enthusiasms too. What we feel, we express through our cake. My dream is to bake a cake that can make people smile while eating them. With that, we can feel warmer."_

" _So that's why. Then in the future, I want to help you make a cake that is full of love and everybody can have a chance to eat that." I said while smiling brightly at her. So I have learnt how to bake cake and make sweet since I was young._

_._

_._

_._

_But, __**"that"**__ happened when I was study at the cooking class. By the time I got back, nothing was there. Nothing. Only dead corpses and blood shattering everywhere. I broke down into tears and ran away before __**they**__ tried to kill me. I also found Nonoko uncounsciouly in this mess near uncle and auntie. I took her to a far far away places, far from those people..._

_*End flashback*_

_Ting. _The sounds of the microwave got me back into reality._ Sigh_. I took a bite. _Too sweet. How can I bake a cake like mom and dad?_ _After "that", my cakes are never good enough to make people smile."_ I looked sadly at the cake. Then I decided to throw them in the garbage and headed back to dorm without looking back.

Unknown's POV

"_Stupid Koko. Because he convinced me to work with him to destroy Reo's performance, now Reo give me homework: 'Baking a cake'. Stupid Reo"_I thought _"While I don't know how to bake cake__"_

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming toward this room. I quickly hid behind the curtain. The door opened and a girl walked in. She had pink bubble gum wavy hair with cold blue eyes. _She is hot_. She looked around a little bit and she stared at the baking stuffs I forgot on the table. Then she started baking. Every steps she do was so flawless. Even the cake turned out so beautiful. I saw her taking a bite of the cake. Her eyes showed rejection and became sad. She then threw the cake away and went out.

After thinking she had left, I came out of the curtain and took the cake out. "_It looked so yummy. Why did she throw it away?" _I thought as I took a bite. "_Sweet but somehow has a bitter taste. Oh well, at least I remember her ways to make this cake. I have to thank her later."_ Then I went back to my work. After 2 and 30 hours, I finally finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody. Sorry for updating this late. <strong>

**Just because I don't know what to write about Nonoko and Anna so it takes me 3 whole days to think. Hehe**

**Anyways, this chapter is kind of lame and long. Sorry**

**Thanks for reading T-T**


	6. Chapter 5: First day at school (1)

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**The next day**.

_Chirp. Chirp_

It was such a beautiful day. The birds were singing on the trees happily. The warm sunlight made its way through the window to a certain brunette. To receive such a warm sunlight in the morning, people must feel refresh but somehow the brunette seemed to be scared of something.

Mikan's POV

_*Start*_

_Darkness… There's nothing in here. Only me and darkness. So cold. I tried to run away from it but I didn't know where I was or how I got here. _

"_Hotaru…Anna…Nonoko…Misaki…Sumire…Where…are…you…guys?" I said as I looked around, tried to find something. Suddenly, a mansion appeared._

_No way. It can't be…._

_I thought and ran to the mansion. I saw a 5-year-old brunette playing happily in her garden. Her smile was so bright. Behind her, there were 2 persons. A man in his 30s with blond hair and a gentle hazel eyes while the woman in her 20s with short chestnut hair and brown eyes._

_Mom, Dad. _

"_Mommy, Mommy, look what I have found."The girl said. It was a small blue butterfly._

"_Oh dear, look like you have found a treasure" My mom said_

"_Treasure?"_

"_Yes, Butterfly are often considered as a sign of life, a symbol of love, and so can be seen used in various cards and paintings. In many cultures, butterflies are used to symbolize rebirth." My dad explained "Me and your mother met because of the blue butterfly."_

"_So that means I'm going to find my true love with this butterfly?"I asked innocently_

_They just chuckled. It was such a perfect family and such a perfect time… _

_Once again, it changed screen. It was __**"that"**__ day. There were gun shots, screams. Bloods were everywhere. _

"_Mom, Dad, don't leave me" I said while crying_

"_Honey, run now. Please find Hotaru and run away with her, away from this place. You won't be save here" My mom said._

"_Mikan, remember to be a good girl and don't forget to smile. Your smile is the thing that can bright up a world that is in sadness." My dad said as he kissed my forehead for the last time._

"_Sayonara, my dear" They said at the same time and pushed me away from the house_

"_Noooooo… …Mom… Dad…Don't…"_

_After that, the house was engulfed in flames. Everything was gone. I found myself crying and my knees felt weak. In front of my eyes was the __other me_

"_**See that Mikan, you are the last person survive in the incident along with your **__**sisters **__**who seemed to have experienced the same thing"**_

"_No…"_

"_**What can you do now? Running away again? You've lost your smile the thing you and your family proud the most"**_

"_No…"_

"_**WHY? BECAUSE OF **__**THAT**__**?"**_

"_No…"_

"_**MOM AND DAD HAVE SACRIFIED THEMSELVES TO PROTECT YOU…."**_

"_Stop it…"_

"…_**THE PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL WHO CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HERSELF"**_

"_I said stop it"_

"_**Just live with your secrets….. And when everybody finds out about it, all hells will break down…. Remember it"**_

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"_

_*End*_

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I screamed as I woke up from my sleep_. So terrified._

"_Why…why did this happen to me?"_I thought as I hugged myself. Then I got out of my bed heading to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. After a moment, I stared at my refection in the mirror. I noticed my eyes. _So cold… So dark… So lonely… _

"_Where are the smile and the bright eyes that I long for? Will someone help me to get it back?" _I thought as I got out of the bathroom. I looked at the clock. 8.10am. _"OMG! The first period starts at 8.15 and I have to introduce myself to day since I'm one of the new student." _ I hurriedly took out my uniform.

It was a white polo shirt with blue skirt that reached half my things. I also had a black vest which had GA symbol on the left and a dark blue tie. _I hate this uniform. It reveals too much of my curves._ I let my hair down, took my bag and ran away with full speed, not forget to lock the door.

8.00am (just turn back in time)

In front of the school gate, there were 6 boys walking in.

"NATSUME-SAMA, I LOVE YOU. PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND"

"NO, BE MINE, NATSUME-SAMA"

"RUKA-SAMA, YOU LOOK GORGEOUS TODAY, I LOVE YOU"

"TSUBASA-SAMA, PLEASE BE MY VALENTINE"

"KOKO-SAMA, KITSUNEME-SAMA, I LOVE YOU. PLEASE ACCEPT MY LOVE"

"YUU-SAMA, PLEASE TEACH ME ABOUT LOVE"

"NATSUME-SAMA"

"RUKA SAMA"

"TSUBASA-SAMA"

"KOKO SAMA"

"KITSUNEME-SAMA"

"YUU-SAMA"

"WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Yes. They were the most handsome and richest boys in school.

Natsume Hyuuga, leader of the group, future heir of the Hyuuga Corp the most successful comany, had raven hair and a cold crimson eyes.

Ruka Nogi, heir of the Nogi Corp, had blond eyes and baby blue eyes. He was said to have an ability that could talk with animals

Tsubasa Andou, heir of the Andou Corp, had black hair and dark blue eyes. He also had a small star tatoo under his left eyes.

Kokoro Yomi, heir of the Yomi Corp, had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Rumor said that he could read people's mind.

Kitsuneme Yome, heir of the Yome Corp, had brown hair and his eyes were like fox eyes. So he was often called Nekome.

And Yuu Tobita, the brain of the group, heir of the Tobita Corp, had green hair and eyes.

Together, they were called the "Fire Prince" because they neither date anyone nor look at them. But somehow, they still made the girl's heart melt so it came with that name.

Natsume's POV.

_Tch. Fan girl. Why can't they leave me alone? All they care about is my look and my money. How can I find a girl that love me for who I am? Sigh_

Then I suddenly remember something.

"Yuu, have you found any informations about the girls we met last night?" I asked. All eyes turned to Yuu with curious feelings.

"Yes. It appears that they are the new students who all receive the scholarships. And today will be their first day to school"

"Scholarship?"

"Yes. They have IQ over 300 so they passed the exam like it was a piece of cake."

"Which class will they study?"

"I don't know but I think it's 2B. Our class." Yuu answered with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"_Nice" _They all thought.

"_Well, this year is going to be fun_" I thought

"Guys. Come on. Today we are going to attend class"

At the sametime

**With the girls**

"Hotaru, it's okay to let Mikan sleep like that? I mean do we have to wake her up?" Anna asked

"It's okay. Leave that baka sleep a bit… Remember when I woke her up in the departure day?" Hotaru asked. They all nodded.

"Actually, I thought she wouldn't do anything. But later that day, I found all my photos and cameras have been ripped off and smashed into pieces. So I can't bear to wake her up anymore."

All of them shuddered just to imagine what Mikan did. _Scary_

Then they all arrived in front of the principal room.

"Good morning, girls" Mr Narumi who was wearing a princess dress said excitedly. No answer…

"Well, how can there only 5 of you? Where is the last one?"

"She is sleeping. Don't worry, she won't be late" Hotaru said coldly. _"If she does, she will have to pay for all my cameras that she broke."_

**Not far from there**

_"Why do I have a feeling like I'm about to die? Ugh._" Mikan said

Back to the girls

" So now, all of you, come with me to class and remember to introduce yourself." Mr. Narumi said and lead us to the classroom. "Remember, when I call you, walk in."

In the classroom

Natsume's POV

"_So boring. Everyday is the same. Now where is the gay teacher and the new students? Aren't they suppose to come right now? I want to meet fallen angel" _I thought

"Natsume, chill down man. You'll meet her in no time. No need to rush" Koko said

"_Koko, if you read my mind again, I'll make sure you see hell"_

Koko's face turned white with that. Then suddenly,

"Good morning, my little students." Gay teacher came in spinning around in his … princess clothes._Ugh_ My _eyes. That's the rerason why I always ditch classes._

" Ah. Natsume. I see that today you attend class." He said while looking at me

"Hn" I answered boringly.

" So class, today we have new students."

"ARE THEY BOYS?"

"ARE THEY GIRLS?"

"ARE THEY BEAUTIFUL/HANDSOME?"

… (continue for 10')

"SHUT UP!" Gay yelled " As I said before, we have new students. How do they look like? Wait and see. Students, come on in…"

5 girls walked in class gracefully… and the class erupted into screams again while our 5 boys had a smirks on their faces. Except for one with boring expression.

_"Sweet. It's really them"_

**With Mikan**

"Sh*t. I'm late." Mikan said.

Suddenly she heard a screamed. "Stop that…. Somebody, help us…."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. I finally finish this chapter.<strong>

**So what do you think? The next chapter will be their meeting. Oh, and whose voice did Mikan hear? try to guess.**

**Annyways, thanks for reading ^^**


	7. Chapter 6: First day at school (2)

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**At the classroom.**

All the boys whistled and had heart in their eyes while the girls looked at them envious and jealous. In front of them were 5 beauties.

"_It's them, no doubt"_

" Remember, this girls are all scholars so treat them nicely. Oh and there is one more but she is late. Now, girls, please introduce yourself" Narumi said

The girl had shoulder raven hair and cold amethyst eyes with white pale skin said first. "Hotaru Sakura,16, special star, best in photographing and blackmailing. If you lay your hand on any of the girls, prepare paper and pen because you are going to meet _Satan and Soul Ripper_. Now, sit down before I _kill_ you guys" She said coldly while emitted a dark aura. All the guys followed.

"_Sweet" A guy with baby blue eyes thought as he eyed the said girl._

Next, a girl with shoulder black curly hair and green eyes. Her eyes were cold but not cold as Hotaru. "Sumire Sakura, 16, also special star, best in fashion and make up. Touch the girls, I'll make sure you _never_ see sunlight again." She said while glared at the boys.

"_She looked hot in the uniform" A dirty blond hair guy thought with a smirk on his face._

After that, it was a girl with bubble gum hair and emotionless façade." Anna Sakura, 16, special star, best in cooking, especially poison and transform cooking. So try to touch us, prepare to write your last will becase the next day, you will only be a skeleton." She said while smiled evilly.

"_Let's see about that" A fox-eyed guy thought with a mischievous smirk_

"Anna, stop that." A girl with midnight hair and cold blue eyes commanded as she stood in front "Nonoko Sakura, 16, special star, best in potion, especially explosion and all kinds of transformation. Try to mess with us, the next thing you know, you will be in a machine and I can discover more potions." She said with evil glint in her eyes.

" _Finally, a girl who can compare to me." A glass-eyed boy thought while grinning_

Last, a girl with reddish hair that reached her shoulder and a dull red eyes came in front. "Misaki Sakura, 16, special star, best in hand-in-hand combat. Touch us, I'll make sure you guys have no more bones for me to break….."

"Hah. What can a girl like you do?" A girl with short purple-black hair with the upper half in a high side pony tail on the right side of her head and purple eyes. Her name was Wakako Usami.

Without blinking, Misaki appeared in front of Wakako and lifted her up by the collar. "_** Dare TO SAY it again**_." Misaki said in dangerous tone. "What…can…a…girl…like…you…do? She choked out the word as she tried to break free from her grip but it was really tight. "Oh, you're dead." Misaki's eyes turned darker with hint of anger in it, her grip tightened.

"_Oh, a feisty one. Nice_" A _guy who had small star tattoo under his eyes thought._

The next seconds, Wakako was pinned on the wall. Misaki's eyes were now glowing red. Wakako was breathing really hard as if she was out of air. Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme stood up to stop them but they were blocked by Hotaru, Nonoko, Sumire and Anna. They were surprised that the girls appear in front of them so fast.

"Stop. You can't do a thing. When Misaki in this mode, nobody can stop her except for _Mikan._" Hotaru said nonchalantly

An ear peeked up when he heard the name. _Maybe she is the last one. _

All classmate only stood in their seat looking at Wakako, who was crying like waterfall._**"Say hi to god of death for me"**_Misaki said as she was about to punch her.

"_Misaki,_ stop" A deep voice but somehow cold echoed through the room. Misaki's hand stopped at midway and the other hand let go off Wakako. Now, all eyes turned to the owner of the voice, who was standing at the door. And they saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had a waist-length brunette hair and round hazel eyes. Her skin was really white and the uniform hugged her body which revealed all her curves in right places. But her eyes were dull and had no life in it.

"_It's her. And she is even look more gorgeous in this uniform" A raven-haired lad thought._

"_Misaki_. What did I say about changing to_** that**_ mode?" The girl asked emotionlessly as she walked to Misaki's place.

"I…I… But she said that I was a weak one" Misaki defended.

" Ignore her. As if she can defeat you, right _Wakako Usami_?" The girl said evilly while she looked at him

"How…d..did… you.. kn..know…my…name?" Wakako asked with fear in her voice

"I know about everybody in this school. _Even their little secrets_." She said emphasizing the last part

"_Hn. Interesting girl."_

"Now, Misaki, no more in _**that**_ mode, except when we find _them_. You know what will happen if you use it _again_." Mikan reminded

"Yes, Mikan" Misaki said with fear in her voice.

" Now, everybody, back to your seats." Narumi said while clapping his hand. "Girl, come to the front. Mikan-chan, introduce yourself."

"Try calling me Mikan-chan again and I will rip off all of your frilly clothes." Mikan said as she glared darkly at Narumi. _Sigh_"Mikan Sakura, 16, special star, best in everything, no weak spot. Just touch the girls, even their hair, you will receive a punishment that is even _far creeper_ than in your dream." She said in dangerous tone. Everybody shivered.

"Any questions?" Narumi asked. A hand raised up. "Yes, Hoshino Hoshio."

"Can we make a fan club for you guys?" A guy called Hoshino asked

"Do whatever you want." They said in unison

"Then I'll make a fan club called Frozen Princesses because with just a glance, you can freeze a person and with this name, we can compete with the Fire Princes." He said happily. (**Both the groups are FP**)

"Yeah" All the guys in class shouted except for 6 persons.

_Great. Fan boys_

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

Hotaru's baka gun took down all the guys and blew the smoke.

"Thank you Sakura. Okay, class, now we have finished introducing. It's time for partner." Narumi said excited "Who want to be their partner?"

All the guys, who were unconscious earlier, suddenly, raised all their hands high.

"How about…" Narumi said but was cut off by Mikan "We don't need partner. We have known all about the school anyways."

With that sentences, all the guys hearts broke and they cried silently.

"But everyone need a partner…." Narumi cried out

"Then we'll…." Misaki said but was cut off

"….With opposite gender." He finished

"Fine." They said angrily and thought of a plan to cook Narumi later while had dangerous aura around them.

"So… Now..Who want… to be… their partner..?" Narumi said feeling the aura they emitted

All hands went up again. "How about Mikan with Natsume, Hotaru with Ruka, Anna with Kitsuneme, Sumire with Koko, Nonoko with Yuu and Misaki with Tsubasa? Anyways, I have an urgent job to finish. Free period. Bye" He said and ran away.

"_That Narumi. He definitely planned something in his mind."_

"What? How can they get partner with the Fire Princes while I, president of the Fire Princes fan club, can't?" Said a girl with strawberry-blond hair and flirtatious blue eyes. She had her shirt unbuttoned the first two to show her chest. Her skirt was also too high up for her thigh. And her face? She added like tons of make up. In other word, a slut.

"I mean look at them. They look like slut. I bet they tried to seduce the principal to get in this school." Luna said laughing and other girls laugh as well.

Without a seconds, all 6 girls stood in front of Luna and their eyes glared dangerously at her.

"Well, it was true, huh?" Luna said in confident. Mikan grabbed her collar and held her up.

"Firstly, we aren't slut. You are." Misaki said while cracking her knuckles.

"Secondly, we have IQ over 300 so we passed the exam easily while you have IQ which lower than a fly. That's why you rank the bottom in this school." Nonoko said as she created a kind of potion.

"Thirdly, we didn't seduce the principal to get into this school." Anna said as she held her hand and a poison cake appeared

"Fourthly, I think you are the one try to seduce every boy in this school to take their money to buy clothes and make up." Sumire said

"Fifthly, I don't know about the _Fire Princes _you talked about and we don't care who the_ hell_ they are or what they look like." Hotaru said while aiming the gun at Luna

"Lastly, you insult us. So prepare to meet hell." Mikan said coldly. "Oh, and remember, never call us slut or other words that have the same meanings."

Mikan threw Luna to the corner of the classroom. She hit the wall pretty badly. Nonoko came up and poured the potion down to her face while Anna took the cake and made Luna eat it. After a moment, Luna took a handkerchief and wiped off her face. Everyone gasped especially the boys at the sign of her.

Her make up was ruined. Luna's face now looked like a monster. There were many bags which was really black under her eyes. Her face was full of acne everywhere. Her lip was choppy because she used too many lipstick. And on her forehead, there were many wrinkles. **(IN conclusion, you can imagine The Witch of the Wasted) **Hotaru was now capturing many photos of Luna. _" This will help me make a lot of money"_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She creamed with her high-pitched voice which made all the glass broken down. "What did you do to my beautiful face?"

"We didn't do anything. This is your true face, bi***" Nonoko said "The potion I poured on you is the 'reveal potion' which will wash all your make up away and leave only your face without any of it."

" So this is your true face? Ugly." Everybody in the room said. "We shouldn't have believed in you, bi***" "You deceive us this whole time and we thought you are really nice." "Wrench" "Ugly" "Loser"...

Luna's paled with their words. "What do you mean? This is not my face. That witch pour on me a potion that can change my face." She defended "Natsume, please, believe me, this is not my true face."  
>"Yeah, right. Did you think I don't know about this? I have known this since I first met you. That's why I didn't date you or any girl." The guy name Natsume said while glaring at Luna<p>

"Shut the hell up, _Koizumi_. If you think you can lie, watch me" Mikan said as she took out a bucket of water. Then she poured it on Luna. "Now all the potion are gone. Let's me see your face."

Luna looked up and everybody felt disgusted again. She fell on her knees and said "No. I work so hard to become like this. I even steal the money from the school's safe and I even harm the girls who are prettier than me so that they will change school or be expelled. With that, I will always be the most popular girl in school"

"So that's why many beautiful girl in our school suddenly disappeared." A guy said.

"It's because of you guys." Luna said as she launched to the Sakura sisters. "Give me back my life."

But someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. It was the guard. Mr. Principal came in and said "Luna Koizumi, because you stole the school's safe and harmed the girl with such a reason. Now, I have evidence to expel you from this school and for you to go to jail."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. But my daddy is one of the sponsors so you don't have the right to expel me." Luna said confidently.

"Actually yes, I am. Your father was arrested for doing illegal things and sold cocaine to other people this morning so you father's company went bankrupt and he isn't a sponsor anymore." The principal said as he signaled the guard to take Luna away. Suddenly, Luna's hair became white and her face became older. After a moment, she turned into a 60-year-old woman. Everybody turned to Nonoko, she just shrugged. So now, their eyes turned to Anna.

"Ah. That was because of my cake. It makes people become old. Because you add too much make up on your face, _Koizumi_ so I want you to suffer and feel about many things when you are older." Anna said as she chuckled evilly

With that, Luna was taken away with the guard.

"_Sweet, these girls aren't only super gorgeous but super deadly. I like them."_

"Girls, thank you very much for your coöperation. Without you, we can't find the culprit." The principal said as he bowed his head

"It's okay, Mr. Principal. It's just that we hate criminal so much that we want to find them and skin them alive." The girls said

"I see. But now, call me Uncle Kazumi."

"Yes, uncle Kazumi."

After the principal went out of the room, a guy shouted "Frozen Princesses, you rule" and other guys shouted as well.

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

Hotaru shot them with baka gun _again_. After that, the girls crowded Mikan **( Because it's still free period)**

"So, _**Mikan**_, care to explain us why you're late?" Hotaru asked with evil aura

"_Sigh. I guess I have to tell them"_ Mikan thought

" Actually, when I went to school this morning,….."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Cliff-hanger. Hehehe. <strong>

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger thing but it was too long and I was too tired to write more**

**So, I'll extend the time for you guys to think who Mikan met that morning. I will update the next chapter in 2 or 3 days**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	8. Chapter 7: Their meeting

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Mikan's POV

_*Flashback*_

_I was running really fast to class because I was late. Suddenly, I heard a voice "Stop that…Somebody… help us"_

_I stopped and tried to find where the voice coming from. I jumped on a tree and spotted a group of high school boys crowded two children. The girl had short raven hair with crimson eyes while the boy had silver hair with emerald eyes. Both of them were about 8 year olds. And the boy was protecting the girl even though there were scratches and bruises all over his body._

"_Well, brats, give us some money or I will beat the boy up again" An older guy said _

"_NO. My nii-chan will come here to save me. You can't do a thing." The little girl shouted at them with tears flowing down her face_

"_Your __**nii-chan **__won't come here to help you. This place is far from the high school division so he can't hear a things. Just give us the money now." Another guy said_

"_Stay away from her, you as*****" The boy said as he glared darkly at the group_

"_NOOOOO, YOUICHI, STOP"_

"_You little brats." He said as he held the little boy up and about to punch the little girl._

_I couldn't take it anymore so I jumped down and appeared in front of him just in time to stop his punch. I glared at him and said " How __**pathetic**__. Stealing money from kid. You guys are definitely lower than trash."_

"_Who the hell do you think you are so you can talk to us like that? Do you know who we are?" One guy asked_

"_I'm nobody, just a passerby. And no, I don't know who the hell you guys are. All I know is you guys are such a loser. Take on someone who is smaller than you." I answer him nonchalantly._

"_Why you little-" A guy said but was cut off by their leader." Stop now." Then he turned to me "Well, look again, you are quite a beauty. How about hanging out with us and we don't harm these __**brats**__ anymore?"_

"_First of all, can you put him down?" I asked and he put the little boy down_

"_Second, you mess with wrong person." I said coldly as I punched him in the stomach. The leader coughed blood and fainted._

_Other guys shocked at first but they regained their conscious and started to attack me. I stood in fighting pose, prepare to defeat them._

"_**Well, it's been a long time since the last time I fought with somebody except for Misaki and some of Hotaru's invention."**__ I thought __**"Let's have some fun"**_

_**Time skip **_

_After about 1 mins and 30s, all the guy now had broken arms and bruises all over their bodies. Some of the guys even lost hair. (__**Sorry because I don't know how to describe their fighting so I just skip it. Sorry)**_

"_Tired already? I haven't finished my warm-up yet" I said while kicking their unconscious bodies. _

"_This is the punishment for messing up with me. Now scram before you receive another." I threatened them_

"_You mo…ster…Remember… ou…r… face." A guy stood up and dragged all his stupid friends away._

"_**Yeah. I'm a **__**monster**__**. I don't deserve to live. I only bring misfortune to everybody."**__ I thought in sadness._

_Then I remembered about the children." Oops. I forgot to treat your wounds. Come here, chibi." I said and the little boy came to me. I took out the first-aid kit box and started to treat his wounds. He winced a little bit but he didn't say a word. _

"_Well, I must say you are really brave. You stood up to protect this girl. She must be really important to you right?" I patted his head and said. He stared at me with wide eyes and then turned away to hide his blush. I raised an eyebrow with a smirk on my face. **Cute**. After a moment, I finished. I was packing my things when the girl came to me said "Onee-chan, thanks for saving us earlier."_

_I ruffled her hair. "No problem, kiddo." _

" _My name is Aoi Hyuuga and this is Youichi Hijiri. What's your name, onee-chan?" She asked with glint of happiness in her eyes.__** The eyes that shined brightly in the dark. How nostalgic**_

"_My name is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you two." I answered her _

"_Can I call you Mikan-nee-chan?" Aoi chipped excitedly_

"_Yes."_

"_**She's strong, maybe as strong as my idiotic brother. They will make a good pair. It's time for matchmaking."**Aoi thought grinning like the Cheshire cat._

"_Onee-chan, how old are you?" Youichi looked at me and asked innocently._

"16"

_ "Do you have any boyfriend?"_

"_No"_

"_Then parents?"_

_Silence_

"_Where do you come from?"_

"_I come from the place I was born."_

"_Where do you live?"_

"_Dorm"_

"_Do you have any siblings?"_

"_I have 5 adopted sisters"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Then why aren't you smile just a bit?"_

_I flinched at the question. __**This boy.**__ "Long story, Youichi. But since you ask me too much questions so to be fair, I want you to talk to me about your __love interest__." I said with mischievous smirk on my face. __**"1 for me"**_

_With that, Youichi blushed deep red while Aoi only titled her head to a side. Minutes passed, Youichi was back to himself and said "I like you,onee-chan. This is the first time a girl doesn't go crazy about me and know about __that kind of interest__ of mine. You will be perfect for my onii-chan" _

"_Onii-chan?"_

"_You'll know sooner or later." Youichi said with evil glint in his eyes as he was about to walk away._

"_Are you sure you can go to class alone?" I asked them._

"_I don't know, onee-chan. Youichi was hit pretty bad so I'm going to the infirmary first."Aoi said worriedly. _

_**"That's why he love her this much. Young love." **I thought amusedly_

"_Then let's me take you there."_

"_Okay." _

"_Youichi, hop on my back" I said to Youichi. He climbed on my back and hugged me like a koala bear. Then I took them to the infirmary. When I reached there, I let Youichi down and suddenly, I remembered._

"_**Oh gosh, I am late. Hotaru is going to kill me, bury me and dance on my grave."**__ I thought in horror. "Well, it's nice to meet you Aoi, Youichi but I have to go now. Be careful". Then I ran away._

"_Good bye Mikan-nee-chan. I hope we meet again." Aoi said happily while Youichi only nodded at me. _

_*End flashback*_

"That was the reason why I was late." I said boringly.

" Then I can forgive you with that reason, Mikan" Hotaru said. _Phew_

" Let's go to our seat." Anna said

"But where do we sit?" Sumire asked. All she got was a flick on her forehead. "Ow"

"Narumi said that we must sit near our partners so that they could help us when we needed" Nonoko said nonchalantly.

" I swear that Narume is plotting something in his mind. I'll definitely rip off all his clothes." Mikan said dangerously.

"Count us in" All the girls said in unison with dark aura. Suddenly, there were 5 boys coming to their places.

"Good morning, my name is Yuu Tobita. I'm the class president and people often call me Iinchou. Nice to meet you, _Frozen Princesses_." A glass-eyed boy said. We flinched at the name.

"_That stupid name, stupid fan club and stupid fan boy. Can't they think of another name?"_ We murmured.

"That's mean you are my partner, _Tobita?_" Nonoko asked.

"Yes. I hope we can work well this year, Nonoko-chan." Yuu said thinking about the _Tobita_

"That's Nonoko for you. Because we have the same last name so you can call us by our last name but never call me Nonoko-chan until I give you my permission. That's the same for my sisters" Nonoko threatened

"Okay. Nonoko" Yuu sweat dropped.

"Kokoro Yomi"

"Sumire Sakura"

"_Thank you very much for the Ave Maria song. It helps me a lots."_ Koko whispered into Sumire's ear

"So?" She asked as if nothing happened.

"_Oh, nice reaction. I was hoping she would go crazy about eavesdropping her but she is calm. Interesting as usual" Koko thought._

"Kitsuneme Yome"

"Anna Sakura"

"_I like your cake, Anna-chan even though you threw it away. What a shame"_ Kitsuneme said and she glared darkly at him with the meaning shut-the-hell-up-before-I-make-you-eat-another-cake-that-can-change-you-into-an-old-man-too making him step back a little.

"Tsubasa Andou"

"Misaki Sakura"

Tsubasa said and offered Misaki a hand. She just stared at it then took out a handkerchief. Tsubasa looked at her confusedly. She wiped his hand not leaving a spot and finally shook it. Tsubasa just looked at her with why-did-you-do-that

"I don't want to be infected by your playboy germs." Misaki said boringly. All the guys smirked at this.

"_What a hilarious girl"_ Tsubasa thought _"She thinks I'm a playboy even though I look like one." Sigh_

"Ruka Nogi"

"Hotaru Sakura"

"Well, nice to meet you,Ho-"

_Click Click Flash_

"Thank you bunny boy. This pictures will make me a lot of money." Hotaru said with money sign in her eyes and the girls just rolled their eyes._ Here she goes again_

"Hotaru, give me back the pictures." Ruka said as he chased Hotaru around.

"Now where is my partner?" Mikan asked boringly.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her tiny waist and a deep seductive voice appeared. "Right behind you." He said as he nuzzled and inhaled the scent of her hair. _Strawberry, my favorite._

"What do you think you are doing, _Hyuuga_?" I asked in dangerous voice.

"Hugging you. What's else?" Then he stopped for a while "How did you know my name?"

"I told you, I know about everybody information in this school. So can you let go of me now?"

"No." He said stubbornly "But aren't you too old to wear polka-dotted?"

And finally, I snapped. I elbowed Natsume in his stomach make him let go of me.

"You pervert, who let you have the right to look at my underwear like that?" I said with my cold voice about to change into _**that**_ mode.

Natsume just rubbed his stomach while looked at me with surprise.

Natsume's POV

_"A girl punched me in the stomach for hugging her and looking at her underwear. A freaking **girl**. Without experience, I think girls will definitely go "KYAAAAAA" then faint. How intereting. Let's see what she thinks of me."_ I thought amusedly

"Do you know who I am to punch me like that?" I finally said.

"Yes, I know who you are. Natusume Hyuuga, 16, born in November 27, family has father, mother and a little sister. The next heir of the Hyuuga Corp. _Arrogant_, doesn't care about life, _pervert_, intelligent, blunt, and rebellious; hate all the fan girl because they are annoying…like manga, especially shounen" She said in annoyance  
>"Well, your information is good. But then why did you hit me? You know I can expel you in no time."<p>

"First of all, I have to admit you do look handsome-"

"Hn" I said _"Every girl said that-"_

"-but your attitude is so worst that even king of badass calls you master."

_"- I'm perf-... What?"_

"Second, all your fame and fortune are because of your father who works to gain while you only sit around read manga and curse fan girl."

_"How did-"_

"Third, I don't care a sh** about you or your wealth so back off, pervert."

_"Why you-"_

"Forth, I am not like any other fan girls that go gaga over your 'coolness'-"

_"Yeah right"_

"-because you will still be fined just the way you are even with or without your 'bad boy image' and money."

_"Tch. So annoyin-...Huh? Did I just..."_

Hearing that, all my wrath suddenly disappeared and instead of that '_satisfaction'_.

"_I have finally found her. The girl I'm looking for this many years. The girl who will love somebody for who they are not because of their money and appearance. But the problem is how to make her fall in love with me?" _I thought and an idea popped in my head.

I stood up and got near to her. She raised an eyebrow at me with the look what-do-you-think-you-are-doing-stay-away-from-me then looked away to find her seat.

I just smirked at that. I cupped her chin with my hand to make her turn to me. I looked into her hazel eyes. S_adness._ That was the thing I see in her eyes. Then I pulled her closer to me. She was about to protest but before she did that, I crashed my lips onto hers...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everybody. <strong>

**Finally, they meet and it takes me so much chapter**

**There are some grammar problems. I'm sorry. And I love cliff-hanger muahahahahahaha**

**Anyways, thanks for reading^^**


	9. Chapter 8: First kiss and the dark me

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Natsume's POV

"_Strawberry, just like her scent. And her lips are so soft." _I thought as I just continued enjoying this

Mikan didn't protest anymore. Her eyes were open widely with shock in it and I heard many gasping and crying around the room .

_Fan girls and fan boys. Tch_

After a moment, she pushed me away, much to my disapproval. Her face was now covered by her bang. She touched her lips with her hand and suddenly, I saw her body shivered. I was about to calm her down but before I knew it, a hand flew to my cheek and

_**Slap**_

She slapped me, a hard one. It made me turn 180 degree and almost fall on the floor. All the jaws dropped, especially from my gang.

_Again, a girl not only punch me for hugging her but slap me for kissing her too? What an unexpected reaction_

I rubbed my cheek and winced because the bruise was f***ing hurt. How can it not hurt? Her hand was even printed on my cheek. I looked at her and my eyes got widen. In front of me was the most terrifying sign I have ever seen. Mikan's hazel eyes turned into golden color. It didn't have the sadness anymore but instead of that, fire suddenly appeared along with pain, regret and angriness in her eyes. Her brunette hair was longer and became darker by the time. I could sense a dangerous aura coming from her and it even far more creeper than the usual one. Now I regretted doing the kiss.

Mikan's POV

I was looking for my seat but suddenly, a hand cupped my chin and the next thing I knew, hazel crashed with crimson. I was drowned into his eyes, which were really mesmerizing and alluring. We just stayed and looked into each other eyes like that. Then out of nowhere, he pulled me closer. I tried to break-free but before I could do anything, I felt something warm on my lips. **He. Kissed. Me.**

I was so shocked that I didn't know what I should do. My mind suddenly went blank and all my senses completely gone. I felt electric through my body and in my thought, I really enjoyed the kiss. _My first kiss. But I can't let this happen, I have to let go._

But, suddenly, in my mind, a big mirror appeared. I stood in front of it and I saw her there. _**The dark me**_. She looked the same as me but she had golden eyes and long dark brown hair.

"_**What do you think you are doing?"**_

"_Nothing"_

"_**Snap out of it Mikan. You know you can't fight with him"**_

"_But…"_

"_**No more but. Let me be in your place. I'll handle him"**_

_"No. If I let you out, you will harm my friends and other people in the classroom."_

"_**Then would you just standing there doing nothing except for enjoying his kiss?"**_

"…"

"_**And be with him will make you forget about revenge. Just like how you feel right now with all your senses being shut down."**_

"…"

"_**I woke up because of THAT incident and because of ME, you had to sacrifice your smile so that you can know about me. And to prevent me from coming out."**_

"…"

"_**But I can't ignore this, Mikan."**_

"…"

"_**Anyways, you know that the most important thing now is to find **__**them.**__**"**_

"…_I know"_

"_**Then switch with me. Let's me stop him"**_

"_NO"_

"_**Fine" **_Then I saw a smirk on her face**.**_** "But it's too late." **_

Suddenly, everything in front of my eyes turned black. _Damn_

_**Mikan**_'s POV

"_Finally, I have shut her mouth up…. I was right. She was still a weak, pathetic little girl."_ I thought. "_So disappointed."_

I snapped back into life and realized that _Hyuuga_ still kissed me. _Ugh. So gross. _I parted my lips away from his and let my hand push him away a little. He looked a bit surprised. I let my hair cover my face so that he couldn't see my eyes change. I touched my lips. The smell of cinnamon still lingered there. I suddenly shivered, not because of fear but because I was so angry. Finally, I could kill somebody for touching me. But first,

_**Slap**_

I slapped him. Oh, and it was a hard one too. Everybody's eyes got widen with their jaws dropped on the floor. Then I changed my appearance into my normal one. My eyes turned into golden color and I let my hair grow out in darker color. I also emitted an aura which could kill a person because it was more dangerous.

"_**Now, Natsume Hyuuga, you are about to meet hell." **_I murmured.

Third POV

"_Oh no, Mikan gets into __**that**__ mode. What should we do now?"_ The girls thought worriedly as they looked at the dark Mikan.

"_What? This is the first time I see Natsume so interested in a girl. He even kissed her. But this girl is a lot more trouble than Natsume. She punched him and slapped him. The first girl in the universe rejects Natsume – the heartthrob at school and the next heir of the most successful company. Has this world come to an end?"_ The guys thought with their mouths opened. _"And what happened to her? How did she change her appearance?"_  
>All people in the class stared at <strong><em>Mikan<em>** curiously because she looked so different,

**"What are you guys looking at?" _Mikan _**asked in a dreadful tone and glared at them making everybody paled and shivered. Then**_ Mikan_ **turned her attention to Natsume.

"**Welcome to hell, ****Natsume Hyuuga."** _**Mikan **_said as she appeared behind him. She kicked him in the back make him fall flatly on the floor. He growled in annoyance and he stood up facing _**Mikan**_ while his glare became harder at her.

"_Wow, this is interesting."_ _**Mikan**_ thought amusedly

"**Can I ask a question, Hyuuga?"**

"Hn"

"**Why did you kiss me?"**

"Because I _want _to. That's all."

"**Then why did you look at me with interest?  
><strong>"Because you _are_ interested. Especially with that polka-dotted underwear…."

"**What?'**

"….._Polka_"

"**That's it. No more concession. let's get serious."**_** Mikan **__shouted._

_**Mikan**_'s POV

I was about to launch to Natsume but suddenly, a smoke came out of nowhere. Everybody slowly fell on the floor.

_Sleeping gas. Hotaru. I should have known._

I tried to cover my nose but suddenly my hand was handcuffed behind my back. I struggled to break free but no use. Out of nowhere, a hand hit behind my neck and I became uncounscious

Third's POV

After the smoke went out, there were 5 girls stood in the middle of the room wearing masks. They were holding Mikan in their hand.

_Phew_ All the girls let out a sigh. "_Who would know that __**she**__ will appear this time?"_

"Well, that was too easy. Normally, we have to tie her up in a chair with many handcuffs and rope." Sumire said

"Oh, because the sleeping gas was only a bait. The most important thing is hitting Mikan behind her neck. With that, her senses will shut down and **_Mikan_** will be sleepinng inside again" Hotaru said.

"Then what do we do now? Everybody knows about _our secrets_." Misaki said worriedly

"Aren't you the one who almost let _**her**_ out just a moment ago?" Sumire asked. Misaki just glared at her.

"Stop that" Hotaru demanded." About that problem, you don't need to worry. In this sleeping gas, I also put in some memory erasing gas. Who inhaled that smoke, they will get their memory erase. That's why when they wake up, they will forget about the kiss and _**Mikan."**_

"Why do they have to forget about the kiss?" Nonoko asked

"Because if they remembers it, Natsume will definitely court her and talk about that thing make her go rampage again." Sighed Hotaru.

"But how does _**Mikan**_ not know about the plan?" Asked Anna

"Because if I told her, how can we bring the old Mikan back? So I didn't tell her. That's why _**Mikan**_ doesn't know" Hotaru said nonchalantly. "Now, let's bring her to the infirmary and wait until she wakes up."

After the girls went out of the room, 15 mins later, the bell rang made all the students wake up.

"What happened?"

"Why are we sleeping on the floor?"

"Why do I have a headache?"

…

**At the back of the classroom**

Natsume's POV

I was rubbing my stomach and my back. I wondered why they were really hurt

"Natsume, are you okay?" Ruka asked worriedly

"I'm fine, Ruka.." I said "Koko"

"I know Natsume, but it appeared that nobody knows what had happened."

"_What had just happened? Why do I feel like forgetting something?" _I thought _"Wait a minute, Mikan...Polka, the new students, where are they?"_

I looked around the room but no sign of them. I tried to sneak out of the room but suddenly, Jinno came in and he looked pissed.

"_Tch. Damn that Narumi. He must do something that pisses Jinno this much. Tch. Now I can't get out of class. I will fry him later." _

**Not too far from there**.

_"Achoo_. Somebody must have mention about me." Narumi said _"But why do I have a feeling that I'm about to be cooked?"_

Mikan's POV

"_Ugh. What happened? Where am I?" _I thought as I slowly opened my eyes._ "So bright"_

I adjusted the light and looked a round the room. _White_. White ceiling, white wall, white blanket…. _What is this place?_

Suddenly, Hotaru appeared beside my bed.

"So you have finally wake up, Mikan"

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary."

.

.

.

.

"_**She**_ took control of my body, right?"  
>"Yes"<p>

"Did I harm anyone?"  
>"Only Hyuuga."<p>

"Did anyone know about THAT mode?"  
>"No."<p>

_Phew_

"Where are our sisters?"

"They have gone to the classroom first since you slept for too long."  
>"How long?"<br>"Half an hour"

.

.

"Hotaru, what should I do now? _**She**_ has gone much stronger since the last time we met. What if one day, she took control of my body and you weren't there to help me, would she destroy the world?" I said as I imagined about that

"No, Mikan, we will always stay by your side. We are the same, we experience the same incident and we rely on each other to survive. You are our leader, our light. Without you, we won't be here." Hotaru said and she hugged me. _But I still prefer you with your bright idiotic smile_

"Then how can we get rid of the dark us?" I looked at her curiously.

"I actually don't know. They just appeared in our head with only purpose '**revenge**'... Now get back to class and also, you will have to pay me some money for making me wait until you wake up."

I just sweat dropped "Fine" _Money lover. _So we got out of the infirmary and headed back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody *bow*<strong>

**So what do you think about the story? Is it okay? is there any sentences that you con't understand?**

**In the next chapter, she will meet all the teachers in school. Yay!  
>Thanks for reading^^<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: What a tired morning!

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

Chapter 9

Mikan's POV

As soon as we got out of the class, we heard someone said "Wait". We turned around and saw a guy in his 20s with black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a lab coat and he also had a glass. _He looked so familiar…._

"Who are you guys and why are you coming out from the infirmary?" He asked

"Because she fainted so I took her here but I can't find someone in the room so I just sit and wait." Hotaru said. Somehow, I felt a tension between this two.

"Oh, then I'm sorry. My name is Subaru Imai and I'm one of the doctor. The principal just called me so I'm not in the infirmary. Sorry." I suddenly saw Hotaru flinched.

_Subaru Imai….Subaru Imai….Su..ba..ru..I..ma..i… __Isn't that …_

I suddenly remembered. I tried to ask if is it true but Hotaru shot me a shut-up-or-you-will-die look. I completely became silent.

"It's okay, Imai-san. She's okay now so you don't have to worry. Anyways, you can write her name Mikan Sakura in your note." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Okay. But if anything happen, come to me." He said. Then we waved and walked away. I heard him murmur something like "_It can't be them, they have died…"_

"Hotaru, as I expect, it's him, right?"

"Yes"

After that, me and Hotaru walked down the hall in silent and I took the schedule from my pocket looking at it. _Let's see, today,_

_-Morning-_

_1__st__ period: Homeroom – Narumi_

_2__nd__ period: Math – Jinno_

_3__rd__ period: Science – Misaki_

_4__th__ period: Cooking – Fukutan_

_Lunch time_

_-Afternoon-_

_1__st__ period: Girls- Manners-Himemiya and Boys-Fighting-Shiki_

_2__nd__ period: History – Noda_

_3__rd__ period: Music – Reo_

_4__th__ period: PE – Rei/ Persona_

_Ugh, so many subjects. Sigh_

We finally arrived at the classroom. When I opened the door, there was an old man who was standing in front of the classroom while holding a stick. He had brown hair and brown eyes with a frog on his shoulder.

"Who are you girls?"

"We are the new students. I'm Mikan and this is Hotaru"

" Why are you late?"

"Because I fainted during the free period of Narumi…. May I come in now?"

"Yes, you can. By the way, my name is Jinno and I'm the one who teaches math."

"Hai."

We came inside and realized that there were many people gazing at us with you-should-have-die, thank-god-you-are-okay, Mikan-sama-and-Hotaru-sama-looked-so-gorgeous and what-the-hell-happened-in-the-self-study-period stares. I just glared back at them and they turned their attention back to the board. I then realized Hotaru had gone to her seat near Nogi. So I walked to my seat and I saw that _Hyuuga_ was sleeping soundly while he leaned on the chair, his foots on the desk and a manga cover his face. _Sigh. So much for a partner._

I quietly took a chair out and sat down in order not to wake him up then turn on the board. But all the problems Mr. Jinno was teaching, I have studied them long time ago so I felt sleepy. Not too long after that, I yawned and slowly fell asleep. _zzZZZ _

"_**Mikan, be careful. I sense someone dangerous inside the school**_"

"…"

"….ra"

"…sa.."

"….ku…ra"

"Miss SAKURA"

I suddenly woke up by a loud and pissed voice. _Who was that? Who dared to disturb my slumber?_

"Miss Sakura, I have called you many time but it seems that you dare to ignore me. Do that problem on the board now." I heard Jinno said.

I stretched my arm and legs once more time then got out of my seat walking to the board.

_Huh? This is the questions for college students. And that Jinno makes me to do this. He underestimates me so much. Sigh_.

I wrote down the answer immediately and got back to my seat. Jinno just stood there dumbfounded. "Next time, something more difficult. This is all too easy,…._Jin-Jin_" Snickers could be heard in the classroom. _Nice one, Mikan. _Jin-Jin glared at me and I just shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something but at that moment, the bell rang. Jin-jin stomped his foot angrily out of the room.

"Oi, Polka" A masculine voice appeared beside me.

"What do you want, _Hyuuga_?"

"Where were you when Jin-Jin came in?"

"I fainted so Hotaru took me to the infirmary."

"What-"

"And don't try to ask me about what happened in Narumi's period. You will never know."

After that, Natsume became silent. The next 2 subjects were so boring. The science's teacher, Misaki, who had brown hair and black eyes, just showed us a small cactus that could move and it seemed to be able to find someone cheat during exam. It was kind of cute but who cares.

Then, we had cooking class with Fukutan, who had long black hair and glass-eyed. He told us to cook omelet. We finished it perfectly in 10 mins along with Hyuuga's group. Other groups, some came out nice but the other especially the fan girls were something really black and edible.

However, I always caught Hyuuga looking at me in this 2 periods. He just stared at me boringly like I was a rare species. It made me feel a chill to my spine. _Sigh_

-Lunch-

We sat in a table and began to eat our omelet. It was a good thing that Fukutan let us eat our creations. I still felt Hyuuga's stare.

"Hey, Mikan, Hyuuga has been staring at you for a while you know?" I heard Anna said

"Yes, I know but I don't know how to get rid of him." –Mikan-

"I have to admit, he's a hottie like all his friends" Sumire said dreamingly

All eyes turned to her with a we-don't-know-you-get-out-of-the-table-now look.

"Fine. I'll shut up now." –Sumire-

"Anyways guys, when I was sleeping in Jin-Jin's class, I heard _**Mikan**_ try to warn me about a dangerous person in this school." Mikan said as she ate the omelet really fast.

"WHAT?" All the girls shouted in unison.

"Tch. Lower your voice" I said and they just sat down. "Finish your omelet and we will go out to find a place quietly and far from _Hyuuga's stare_ to discuss about this problem."

They nodded and after a moment, we finished then headed out of the room.

Natsume's POV (Somewhere near Mikan's table)

"WHAT?" I heard the Sakura sisters shouted. I turned to their table and saw Polka look really pissed. _That Polka is really suspicious. But why do I still have the feeling I have forgotten something that was so important when I see her? Tch. _I thought as I glanced at Polka again and again

"Natsume, what's wrong?" –Ruka-

"Nothing" –Natsume-

"Then why do you keep looking at Sakura sisters?" –Ruka-

"…"

"I notice that you have been looking at them especially Mikan this whole class." –Ruka-

"…."

"Don't worry, Ruka. He's just a lovesick puppy." Koko said and grinned evilly at Natsume

I glared at Koko with the meaning shut-the-hell-up-before-I-make-you-into-_Kokokrunch_-for-my-breakfast. Koko immediately shut his mouth up.

"This is serious, Natsume. You are acting not like you at all" Then he stood there thinking for a while. After a moment, he stared at me with wide eyes "OMG. Then who are you? What have you done to Natsume? Bring him back please." Ruka said as he shook me violently.

"Ruka….Ruka…._Sigh_ …RUKA, STOP" I shouted and he was back to himself. Everybody looked at them weirdly while fan girls giggled like crazy. Realizing the commotion he just made, he sat down feeling embarrassed.

"I told you, I'm Natsume. It's just that I'm wondering about them." I said and fixed my clothes

"Since when you start to care about something else?" Asked Tsubasa. I glared at him darkly.

"I just have a feeling like they have a hidden secret. A secret that could change the world." I said as I stared at the omelet. Then I realized the girls walked out of the class. I followed them but when I got out the classroom, they had gone.

_Sh*t _I cursed under my breath and got back to the table.

"Natsume-nii-chan" A child voice suddenly appeared while footsteps could be heard. _Sigh. _After that, a girl with raven hair and alluring crimson eyes along with a silver-haired with emerald eyes boys ran into class. The girl jumped on me. "Good morning onii-chan" She said happily while Youichi stood there nodding at me

"Aoi, what did I say about jumping on other people when they are eating?"

"…."

"_Sigh_. It's okay. Have you eaten anything?" –Natsume-

"I already ate my lunch at the canteen. You don't have to worry." Aoi said proudly. _Yeah right_

"Youichi?" –Natsume-

"What she said is true."-Youichi-

"Ne, Natsume-nii-chan, this morning we met a girl. She helped us to get away from the bad guy." Aoi said happily

"Wait, wait, wait, bad guy? You were bullied?"  
>"Yes, they asked money from us and then beat up Youichi."<p>

"How come you didn't call me?"

"Because I was too scared to remember that I have a cell phone"

"How come Youichi look like nothing happen to him?" I asked as I pointed at Youichi.

"Like I said, we met a girl. She saved us and treated our wounds. I don't know how she did it but only half an hour later, all the wounds disappeared. It's like magic"

"Okay. But remember the next time you are in trouble, call me immediately" I said

"Hai." They said in unison

"Good. Now get back to your classroom for napping"

.

.

.

"Wait. What is the name of the girl that-" I asked them but when I turned around, they were no longer there._ Sigh_

_._

_._

_._

"Natsume, do you think it's _her_?"

"Yes. I think it's _her _since she came to class late."

_Polka, I definitely find out what secrets you are hiding even it takes me all my life._

Mikan's POV

We were walking and talking about various things. Suddenly, we reached a big forest.

"What is this place?"-Anna-

"I don't know but this is so marvelous" –Sumire-

"Over here, guys."

We heard Misaki said and ran to her place. In front of our eyes was a sign. It said 'Northern Forest-the biggest forest in the school ground, also the most dangerous place.'

"Why do people call it Northern Forest?"-Mikan-  
>"Because it's in the North, duh"-Hotaru-<p>

"Why is it dangerous? It looks so peaceful"-Nonoko-

"Less talking. Come in to find out."-Hotaru-

Then we all walked into the forest. It was kind of creepy. Then in the middle of the forest, a wooden house appeared. It looked as if it has been built there years ago. We moved closer. I'm about to knock on the door, suddenly, a hand flew to my face. I stopped it in time. In front of me now, a brown teddy bear.

"What the hell?" I said as I looked at the bear weirdly. Its eyes shined and it started to punch me again while I tried to block all his attacks. In the mean time, all my sisters just stood there looking at us boringly. 5mins…..10mins….20mins….We still haven't found who was the winner. Me and the bear were both tired.

"I can't take it anymore." I heard Hotaru said. Then out of nowhere, she took a bucket of water pouring on bear. Now it was soaking wet and couldn't move anymore. It just sat there looking at the ground.

"Wow. This bear is good and cute, too. But why is it so violent?" Anna said

I came to bear's place and patted his head.

"I know you are doing this to protect yourself. People often mistake you as a monster so you were treated horribly, right? Then, would you like to be our friend?"  
>Bear looked at me surprised then gazed at the ground again.<p>

"Oh, come on, Bear, let's me tell you something 'Being alone does not mean you are lonely, and being lonely does not mean you are alone'".

"Since when did Mikan become so wise?" I heard Misaki whisper to Sumire "Nobody knows"

"I hear that, girls." I said and they stood silently.

"Bear, come on, think about it. Do you want to be our friend?" I asked.

Bear looked at me again. Suddenly, a tear dropped from its eyes. I think it was because of the water. Its nodded and we hugged him in joy. "Welcome to the family, bear. Now, I'll call you Mr. Bear."  
>He nodded again. I turned away intend to leave but he took my skirt and pointed to his house. "You want us to come in?" He nodded. "Okay."<p>

Then we came inside the house. Even though Mr. Bear quite small, the house was really huge. Everything were made of wood and very nice. We sat on a wooden table and a moment later, Mr. Bear came out with a stray of tea. He offered to us and we didn't have any chance to refuse. Because this house seemed to be far from the division so we started to talk.

"So you were saying there was someone really dangerous in this school?"

"Yes"

"Does that person work with _them_?"

"I think so"

"Who do you think it might be?"  
>"Maybe one of the teachers."<br>"But we haven't met all the teachers"

"True"

"Then how do we know who is the one?"

"That's why we must be careful. Don't let our secrets leak out. Someday, the world will know that we are the daughters of the most richest, most well-known and the most successful company in the world: Yukihira, Imai, Shouda, Harada, Umenomiya and Ogasawara. Just be careful. We still have many teachers to meet."

"Hai."

But we didn't realize that somebody was eavesdropping us outside_._ He smirked and took out a phone_ "Boss, I have found them…." _Then he disappeared behind the bushes

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. <strong>

**Yesterday, I caught a cold so I couldn't use the computer.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading.^^**


	11. Chapter 10:Hana Hime Den &Secret reveals

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

Chapter 9

Mikan's POV

_Reng…Reng…Reng _

"Oops, that's the bell for afternoon class" I said as I looked at the clock

"Better go back to class now." –Hotaru-

"Bye bye, Mr Bear. Thanks for tea." We said in unison and waved at him. I saw he waved back and disappeared into the house.

Luckily, we arrived at class in time and got back into seat. I realized that Hyuuga was sleeping with manga cover his face. But I still fell the chill on my spine. _Sigh._

Then the door swung open reveal 2 people, one woman and the other was a man. The woman had long black hair that reached to her back and green eyes. She was wearing a Japanese kimono walking slowly to the front. She also had a hairpin on her hair and a fan that cover half of her face. Accompany with her was a man about 20s. He had silver hair and grey-blue eyes. He wore a training outfit and there was sadness in his eyes.

The woman lowered her fan and we could see her face clearly. She was drop dead gorgeous. After a moment, she finally said "Hi everybody, my name is Himemiya. People often call me Hii-sama. I will teach all the girls in our class about manners like flower arrangement, tea ceremony, how to wear a kimono right,….. I'm looking forward to teaching you." There were many groans and sighs can be heard in class.

_Himemiya, , what a nice name._ I thought while looking at her. Suddenly, our eyes met. She smiled a little bit, look more like smirking then took the fan to cover her face again.

"Don't care about what she said. She is just blabbing." I heard the man said and he received a you-will-be-died-soon glare. He ignored it and started to talk "My name is Masachika Shiki. I'm Himemiya's relative. I will teach boys how to fight and defend. _Even though Persona will still do it_. Now, all the boy, wear the training outfit and headed outside while the girls move to the Hana Hime Den with the instruction of Hii-sama. Go"

We followed Hii-sama to outside and reached a garden. We walked pass it. After a moment, we arrived at the den. It was incredibly large and spacious, so someone not familiar with the den could easily get lost. We climbed to the second floor and reached a Japanese room.

"Please sit down, girls." We heard her said then sat down quietly. "Let's me introduce to you, this is Shizune, my most trust-worthy assistance. She will help you with your work. Now let's me see your face clearly. 6 persons come in front when I call your name."

"…."

"…."

.

.

.

"Last 6 persons: Anna Sakura, Hotaru Sakura, Mikan Sakura, Misaki Sakura, Nonoko Sakura and Sumire Sakura"

We stood up and walked to our places. Hii-sama lowered her paper down and looked at us. Her eyes got widen. _Did she find out about us? _Then she placed both her hands to my cheeks staring at them. _What do I do now?_

"You…" She trailed off.

"Yes?"

"You look so beautiful." I sighed after hearing this "Look at this skin, this face, this hair, this cheek, this nose. It's all too perfect."

Then she came to Hotaru and others too. All she said was "You too" "So beautiful."…. And she seemed to drool at our sights.

"Hii-sama, please restrain yourself. You are scaring the girls." I heard Shizune said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Hii-sama said. _What a weirdo_

"Now, girls, please come back to your seat. In front of you now is some swallow vase, many kind of flowers, branches from many trees….. In this lesson, I want you to make an ikebana which describe you the best. And Shizune will help you. Now let's get start."

_Ikebana, huh?_

After 10mins

"_Well, I see that many people use different kinds of roses to make ikebana because they symbolize love and passion. I have seen them many times so it's kind of boring. I want to see something new and different."_ Hii-sama thought.

After 15 mins

"Okay, girls. Time's up. Let's me see your creation."

.

.

.

"Anna Sakura, Hotaru Sakura, Mikan Sakura, Misaki Sakura, Nonoko Sakura and Sumire Sakura"

'Yes, Hii-sama" We said in unison.

'Now, tell me about your creation."

"I use lilies because it symbolizes sweetness and purity of heart. I like cooking, especially cake, so I choose it." –Anna-

"I use purple iris because it represents wisdom, compliments, fate and hope" –Hotaru-

"I use many kind of daisy because daisy has meanings of innocence, loyal love and purity." –Mikan-

"Different from them, I use gladiolus, a flower not so popular but represents strength, faithfulness and honor." –Misaki-

"Like you see, I use statice, symbolizes remembrance, sympathy and success." –Nonoko-

"And for me, I use lilac for youthful innocence and confidence" -Sumire-

"I see you girls use different kind of flower and they are nothing compare to rose. But looking at this, I can say that these are better than any ikebana in this room. However, I have a question." Hii-sama said.

"Yes?"

"Why do your flowers arrangements look so sad, like they don't have any purpose in life or they are suffering from darkest even though I admit they look so beautiful and radiant?"

We flinched at the question. _How can she find out just by looking at the flowers?_

"That's because….." I was about to say something but the bell rang at that time _Phew._

"Okay, class. That's it for today. We'll do something else when we meet again." Hii-sama said. Then the class stood up, ready to leave.

"The Sakura sisters, you stay back. I have some word with you."

_Oh no._

Natsume's POV

_Damn that Shiki. My arms and legs hurt like hell. Now, come to mind, where is him?_

"Natsume, are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"Yes, Ruka, I'm okay. You don't have to worry me like that. You are not my mother." I answered coldly.

"But Natsume, you were dazed in class. You were thinking about something else. Because when Shiki told the class to switch the position, you still remain the spot doing the same thing over and over again"

"…"

"Now tell me, what were you thinking?"

"…"

"Tell me now or I'll call your mother to tell her that you were interested in a girl." Ruka warned me

"Okay, okay, I'll tell" I finally gave up _If my mother know about this, she will overreact and torture me to know about the girl. Ugh_

"I'm wonder about Mikan and her sisters. But mostly Mikan."

"Still them? I thought it was something like how to court a girl,….?" Koko suddenly popped out of nowhere and said. I glared at him.

"But I have to admit, they look so mysterious." Yuu said

"And hot, too." Tsubasa said.

Everyone looked at him weirdly. "What? I like the red-head chick. She isn't fall for my charm and she treats me like a playboy." He finished

"For me, I choose the green-haired girl." Koko said

"The potion girl" Yuu said

"The cooking girl" Kitsuneme said

"The invention girl" Ruka said and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that she is a cold-blooded blackmailer while you are gentle and sweet. How opposite." Yuu said shyly.

"You know love have no boundary. Natsume, what about you?"

"Of course, the leader"

"You guys will make a great pair." They said in unison as they patted my shoulder.

_Sigh. How can I find out about her secrets?_

**Back to Mikan**

"Achoo" We all sneezed. _Damn who is talking ill about us. Probably the fan girls._

"So you girls know why are you here?" Hii-sama suddenly asked

_Silent _

"Oh, for crying out loud. Shiki, come in here." She said then Shiki appeared behind her. Hii-sama murmured something to him and he disappeared after that.

"And Shizune, go tell Noda that these girls won't attend his class now."

"Yes, Hii-sama" Shizune said and walked out of the room.

"First of all, I want to ask if I said was true about the sadness and secrets of the flowers in your creation?"

"Yes." I said

"Why? What happened?"

"…."

"Tell me now." Her patience has reached the climax

"But can we trust you?" I asked in low voice.

"…."

"Very well, come with me." She said and we followed her. She took us to a room then opened the door. Inside the room were many pictures from years ago. But the person in the pictures were girls. We looked around and suddenly, a picture caught our eyes. "Beautiful, isn't it?"A voice said

We turned around and saw Hii-sama standing there with her fan cover her face.

"That big picture which has 12 students is my favorite. The girls are all beautiful and talent. They became friends when they first met each other. Years later, they graduated as a top students and became wives of the 12 most successful companies" We only stared at it.

" But an accident happened and 6 of them died along with their families. You can see them in the picture in the corner." Hii-sama explained

We turned our head to the corer and our eyes widen. It was the picture of our mothers when they were 16. They were laughing and smiling really bright. I felt my eyes water.

"As I thought, you 6 are the daughters of the ones in the pictures, right?" Hii-sama finally said. We flinched and looked at her. Her eyes now were dead serious. We looked at each other, nodded then we said in unison "Yes"

Her eyes got widen and she fell on to her knees. We ran to her places to pick her up but Shiki suddenly came in and rushed to her before us.

"Hii-sama, Hii-sama, are you okay?" Shiki asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Shiki, tell the girls to come to the tea room. We have something to discuss."

"Girls, come with me now."

We followed Shiki to the tea room and we sat in silent, waiting Hii-sama to wake up.

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell her about us?" –Sumire-

"Well, she seems trust-worthy for me." –Hotaru-

"But remember Mikan said about a dangerous person in school. What if it is her? Then what do we do?" –Anna and Nonoko-

"I don't think it is her." –Mikan-

"What?" –Misaki-

"She looks like she really miss our parents and when you see closer, you can see sadness in their eyes and guilty because of their deaths." –Mikan-

"…."

"Thank you for your compliments, Mikan." Hii-sama said as she woke up feeling better than ever. "It's just like what Mikan said. I really miss them because they are my favorite students and when they died, I felt guilty because I wasn't there to help them and their families." We stayed in silent. "Now tell me. Are you really their daughter, the only survivor of the incident?"

"Yes, we are their daughter and the only survivor" We said in unison.

"I knew it"

'You knew it?"

"Yes, since the beginning but Shiki didn't believe me."

"However, Hii-sama, people said that it was an _**fire**_ incident but it actually wasn't"

"What?"

"At that time, there were many people from an unknown organization break into our house in order to kill us. They shot every person they met, kill every person that shouted." I said "We managed to escape them but they set fire to the house to destroy all the evidences."

"The weirdest thing is we live not too far but not too close from each other, however, at exactly eleven eleven at night(11.11pm) of November 11, 11 years ago, the organization set fire to our house at the same time, not even late a seconds." –Hotaru-

"That's the reason why they called the incident 'Eleven Bloody Rose'" Hii-sama said 'Then how come you meet each other?"

"We don't know how. All we know that we kept running in the dark. When we realized, we bumped each others under a Sakura trees and became sisters. It is like fate." Anna said.

"Then all this years, you girls work to live?"

"Yes."

"Living with each others in the town?"

"Yes"

"What kind of jobs did you do?"

"Nothing big deal. Just cleaning, part-time, selling cookies, babysitting, teaching, blackmailing…."

"Poor you. Now please introduce again to me. And don't worry, I'll help you with your secrets. I won't tell anyone about it even it takes me all my life."

"My name is Mikan Yukihira, heiress of the Yukihira Corp."

"Hotaru Imai, heiress of the Imai Corp"

"Misaki Harada, heiress of the Harada Corp "

"Anna Umenomiya, heiress of the Umenomiya Corp"

"Nonoko Ogasawara, heiress of the Ogasawara Corp"

"Sumire Shouda, heiress of the Shouda Corp"

"Hello you girls. My name is Himemiya and I'm one of your mothers's teachers. You can call me Hii-sama. Nice to meet you. This is Shiki Masachika. He will help you in this school, too."

"Nice to meet you, Shiki." We said in unison. Then Shiki came to my place. "Mikan, you look like Yuka a lot, do you know? However, when I first met you, you still have that radiant smile. Now where is it?"

"I'm sorry. But something happened and we can't tell you about it." I said. "Oh, by the way, there is someone dangerous in the school so I wonder if you can help us find out who he is..."

"I'm glad to help. Now, go to class before I lock you up in a room and turn you into human Barbie doll"

"Yes, Hii-sama. It's nice to talk to you." Then we all walked out of the room.

Third's POV

**Outside**

"Well, isn't it nice of her to care about us like that?" –Anna-

"Yeah, she seems willing to help us."- Misaki –

"Nevertheless, can we really trust her?" –Sumire-

"…"

" Just remember to put our guard on. We don't know what will happen."- Hotaru -

"But I still wonder about 6 others woman in the pictures with our mothers."- Nonoko-

"I don't know but they were familiar." –Mikan-

_Who are those people? What connection do they have with our mothers?_

**Inside the den.**

"Do you think it is a good idea not to talk about _**that**_?" Shiki asked

"Well, they have to figure it out themselves. It was _**their**_ last will after all." Hii-sama said as she looked out of the window. A wind suddenly passed by.

_My students, it appears like what you have imagined. The girls are studying in the school just like what you want. But without you, they have changed and become the opposite. What….What happened after the incident? And is it a good idea to talk to them about __**that**__? …What should I do now, Yuka...?_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody.<strong>

**Finally, someone find out about their secrets. **

**What will happen to them now?**

**In the next chapter, Reo and Rei will appear. Oh, and what about a bet?**

**Thanks for reading^^**


	12. Chapter 11:The legendary butterflies!

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

Chapter 11

Mikan's POV

We ran really fast to class. When we got there, we were out of breathes. I slowly opened the door and saw three over four of the class were sleeping like dead meat. The others were trying to awake and drawing something in their books.

_What the hell happened while we went away? _

"OMG, the Frozen Princesses. You're back." A boy suddenly shouted after he spotted us.

All the boys sat up straight and looked at us dreamingly while the girls growled very loud.

_Baka Baka Baka Baka_

Hotaru shot the guy that shouted in annoyance.

"How can you come back?" A girl asked

"What do you mean?" Hotaru retorted.

"Well, a person who were asked to stay in Hana Hime Den to talk with Hii-sama mostly never came back or back after 5 months." A girl answered.

"How come?"

"I don't know. They just say that Hii-sama make them wear clothes and serve her tea and dumplings."

_It's a good thing we didn't stay any longer._

"So?" We said to her.

"Then how can you be here? It is only half the period."  
>"It's a secret for you to find out." We said in unison<p>

_Stretchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Suddenly, someone used the chalk to make a stretching noise.

_What an annoying sound. It's destroying my eardrums._

After a moment, the sound stopped.

"I don't believe that you forget I am standing here." A person said. We turned to the source and saw a man with brownish-grey hair and his eyes were closed.

"You girls, sit down or I'll get you punish by Jinno-sensei." All the fan girls sat down quietly.

"Now, who are you girls?" He said as he turned to face us.

"We are the transferring students with the name Sakura" I said

"Sakura? But I remember this school was for heirs and heiresses. And Sakura isn't a name of any company in the world. Are you mistaken?"  
>" No. We are scholars. We all had full mark on the entrance exam so we were qualified to study in this school." Misaki said annoying.<p>

"Then how come you are late?" He asked again

"Seriously, you didn't hear anything that slut said at all?" –Sumire said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey" That girl shouted back

"Shut up, dimwit" We said and glared dangerously at her. She just sunk down at her seat. "Hii-sama called us at the end of her class to have a talk"

"Oh. I understand. You can come in." He said and we got to our seats. We found out that our seatmates were looking at us with what-the-hell-did-you-talk-with-that-flower-girl stares. We retorted back with a find-out-yourself-you-jerk-stupid-playboy-weakling-clown..

"Now, girls, for your information, my name is Noda. Everybody always call me Nodacchi and I'm teaching History for your class. And today in our first lesson, we will study about our school's history" **(It's still history)**

_That's why most of the class were sleeping like no tomorrow. This is going to be a long period._

"Because the girls just went back so I summary the first part." Nodacchi said "Our school was built 50 years ago by the Yukihira clan and today was still in care of Kazumi Yukihira,….blah.. blah.. blah..."

_Like I not know about this. So sleepy and boring._

"That's the end of our lesson." He said and looked at the clock. "Oh, we still have time. Any questions?"

I raised my hand high. The girls looked at me surprised.  
>"Yes, Sakura?"<p>

"Do you know about 12 girls that graduate from this school many years ago and after that, they became wives of the most successful heirs in the world?

"Ah, you mean 'The Legendary Butterflies'? "

"Legendary Butterflies?" Now it was time for all my sisters to look at him.

"Yes, they were called that because firstly, they were the sweethearts of our school. There was nobody not know about them. And also, their goddess appearances make all the population of boys went wild."

_I can know that feelings._

"Secondly, they were very intelligent. They graduated at the top and master all the lesson, finish college and universities when they were only 18."

_Heh…. _

"Thirdly, they were the first person made all the heirs fall in love at first sight but say no to them. They rejected their offers to be their girlfriends but after about 3 months of being courted, they finally said yes. "

_That's our mothers. Fathers are definitely losers_

"Fourthly, like Mikan said, they became wives of the most successful company, Yukihira, Hyuuga, Nogi, Imai, Yomi, Yome, Umenomiya, Ogasawara, Harada, Andou, Tobita and Shouda."

_Eh, that's mean the ones in the picture with our mothers are the Fire Princes's mothers_

"Lastly, they were best friends with each others. Even when they were separated, they still protect this school and even become the sponsors for the school."

"Can we meet them?"

"Yes, you can. Every festival, they came back to visit this school."

"You mean all 12 of them?" A student asked

"No. 6 of them have died along with their families 11 years ago in the 'Eleven Bloody Rose' incidents. But there was rumor said that their daughters still alive." Nodacchi said. "But no one found out about them so they were called dead."

_Great. At least people still think we dead._

"Oh, I forgot, before they died, they have written the last will with each other."

My ears perked up when I heard about that. "What did the will say, Nodacchi?"

"I don't know but I only know about is the Hyuuga and Yukihira, Nogi and Imai, Yomi and Shouda, Yome and Umenomiya, Tobita and Ogasawara, Andou and Harada create an enga…."

_Reng Reng Reng_

"Oops, that's the bell. I have to go. I'll tell you guy in the next class." Nodacchi said as he ran out of class in lightning speed.

_What is in the last will? Why I didn't know about this?_

"Oi, Polka" A voice appeared beside me.

"_Hyuuga_, I told you not to call me that." I said in dangerous tone.

"Then what do you want me to call you? I-chi-go-kara?" He said seductively near my ear

"Hyuuga, you are so dead." I said finally snapped but my sisters held me back. And Hyuuga's gang came to his side.

"What did you do again, Natsume?" Nogi said

"I didn't do anything" Natsume said as he tried to be innocent

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically.

"Mikan, what do you tell us about? Don't get involve with them so ignore it" Hotaru said

"But…." I wanted to retort back but she threw me a shut-up-or-I'll-sell-your-pictures-to-fan-boys._ Sigh. Money lover._

"Fine" I gave up.

"Good. Now pack your things. We are moving to the Music room."

**At the music room.**

We walked in the Music room and I was amazed. It had all equipments: Violin, viola, piano, saxophone, drum, guitar, bass….We got into our seats then a guy with red hair and purple eyes came in.

"Hello class. My name is Reo Mouri and I'll teach you music this year." He said

_3…2…1_

" KYAAAAA, PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND, REO"

"SING FOR ME, REO"

"YOU LOOK HANDSOME LIKE USUAL"

…

_Like I thought, fan girls everywhere._

"Sorry girls, I don't date anyone but maybe next time." He said and winked at them. They fell down with hearts in their eyes.

"Now, where are the new students?" He asked as we got up. I saw he looked at us with wide eyes then smirked a bit. "What's your names?"

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"Because I'm your teacher." His smirked now were wide.

_Sigh_

"Mikan"

"Hotaru"

"Sumire"

"Anna"

"Nonoko"

"Misaki"

"All of you must know about my traditional ways that welcome new students, right?"

"No" We said in unison

"Then I'll tell you. You have to …..sing a song in front of the class right now." He said and whistles and claps could be heard.

"Sing, Frozen Princesses. I want to hear your voice."

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

Hotaru's baka gun took all the guy down (except for 6)

"Fine, we'll sing but be quiet." I said as I held the micro, Hotaru-keyboard, Sumire-violin, Anna-cello, Nonoko-viola and Misaki-flute

_**Kinjirareta asobi wa futari no himitsu **(This forbidden play is a secret between the two of us)_

_**Utsurou kisetsu ni hagurete shimatta heya **(In this room untouched by the passing seasons.)_

_**"Nakanaide." **("Don't cry.") _

_**Anata wa itta. **(You told me,) _

_**Nanoni watashi wo hitoribocchi ni shita**__(And yet, you left me by myself.)_

_**Azayaka na tsuki no yo ni umareru chou ha **(The butterflies born on nights with a clear moon)_

_**Nureta hane wo hiroge Waltz wo odoru deshou **(will spread their wet wings and dance a waltz, wont' they?)_

_**Aa anata wa doko deshou **( I wonder, where are you?)_

_**Mayoi tsuzukereba ii kohitsujitachi yo **(You can keep on wandering in vain, little lambs.) _

_**Yurushi no hikari ha nanimo sukuwanai wa **(The light of forgiveness won't save anything.)_

_**"Ikanaide." **( "Don't go.")_

_**Watashi wa itta. **( I told you,)_

_**Nanoni anata wa hitoribocchi de itta **(And yet, you left by yourself.)_

_**Tsumetai garasu no mado hitai wo tsukete **( I rest my forehead against the cold glass of the window)_  
><em><strong>Itoshii anata no otozure wo matteru <strong>(and wait for your visit, my beloved.)_

_**Sou matteru no... **(Yes, I'll be waiting...)_

_**Wasuretakunai wasuretai **( I don't want to forget. I want to forget.)_

_**Tada tada shizuka ni nemuri tsuzuketai... **(All I want is to keep on sleeping in peace...)_

_**Watashi ga umareta imi dareka oshiete **(Someone tell me the reason why I was born.)_

_**Nureta mabuta ni ha anata ga ukabu dake **(Only your memory flashes across my wet eyelids.) **  
>Aa watashi wa dare deshou <strong>( I wonder, who am I?)_

_**Nee watashi wa dare deshou... **(Tell me, who am I?...)_

**(Kinjirareta asobi – Alice – Pandora Heart)**

After I finished the song, there was only silence "How do you think?" I asked them coldly.

.

.

_Silence_

.

.

_Tik tok_ (The sound of the clock)

.

.

_Whoosh_ (A wind passes by)

Still no answer.

Then suddenly, a guy shouted "Frozen Princesses, you guys rocks" And followed after that were loud applauses. Boys whistled really loud while girls looked at us with envious and jealous. Some were even cried really hard. We bowed and got back to our seats.

"Well, girls, I must say you are really good. But your song is sad. Next time, try something more cheerful, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me sir. It makes me old. Call me Reo."

"Yes" We said in unison _Whatever._

'Mikan." He called me. "Do you know Yuka- one of the Legendary Butterflies?"  
>"Yes. I have just studied about that in the history period"<p>

"Do you know your voice sound so much like her?" He said near my ear. "Think about it again." Then he turned away "Okay, class, open your book."

Suddenly, I felt a dangerous aura beside me. I turned to it and saw Hyuuga looking bored like usual and the aura was gone. I just shrugged and took out my book.

Natsume's POV

Her voice was really good. Just like the first time I met her when she sang under the Sakura tree. But how come her voice so sad? Is the melody this sad or is there something bothering her? …_OMG. Am I falling in love with her?_

Me, Natsume Hyuuga, falling in love with a commoner girl? Like that will happen. But she looked like a goddess with such a silky brown hair and mesmerizing hazel orbs which showed sadness. And her lips, so kissable….. Sh*t. Now I have to stop dreaming about her. I looked like a _love sick _teenager. **( Author: So you finally admit you like her. *smirk*)**

Then I saw Reo saying something near her ear. It made my blood boil just by looking at it. _Damn that Reo, take advance of **my** Polka. Tch, I'll kill him later. _I didn't know that I was making a dangerous aura. Just when Polka turned to me, I realized. She just shrugged and took out her book_. _I looked at Polka at the corner of my eyes..**  
><strong>

_Mikan Sakura, I'll definitely find out about your little secrets and make you fall in love with me._

Fire Princes's POV

_They are relly good. The only girls in the school who didn't fall for our charm and money. I'll definitely make them mine._

After some time….

Mikan's POV

_Reng Reng Reng_

_Yes, finally, end of this music class. So tired._

"Class, remember to do your homework probably. See you next time." Reo said and he looked into our direction. _"Especially, you, the Sakura sisters….Or not Sakura."_

We looked at him weirdly while he only smirked. We then got out of the classroom and changed to gym clothes. After we finished, we headed out to the gym. Standing in the middle of the gym, there was a man wear black clothes who had spikey black hair and cold black eyes. He also wearing some piercing on his ears.

"Hello class, my name is Rei Serio. You can call me Persona. I''ll teach you Physical Education and mostly fighting and defend."

Half of the class growled in tiredness.

"Who was growling just now run 20 laps around the school, now."

Nobody stood up. 'Or you want me to point you out and make you clean up the whole school in one day or wearing make up or maybe…be my experience in…"

All the people who growled suddenly stood up and started running.

_Well, I like him._

"Now, who are the rumored Frozen Princesses, stand up." He said

We stood up and faced him. His eyes got widen and he didn't move anymore. He only murmured a word over and over again. _"Sensei"_

After some time, he regained his counsciousness back and touched his forehead with his palmsaying _ "I must be hallucinating."_

"Okay, girls. I want to test you guys. Frozen Princesses and Fire Princes will compete with each other. Understand?"

"Yes" All of us said in unison.

"OMG, the FPs will compete with each others. I have to see it." Some guys said. Then a guy who overheard it ran and told the whole school about it. Just about minute later, all the school population gather on the school ground cheering for both of us.

"Now, 2 teams, face each other." Persona said. We lined up and faced with each others. You could feel some tension and lightning sparks between the 2 teams.

"You are going down, girls. Just make sure don't cry when you lose." Tsubasa said.

"We all know that girls are better than boys. Prepare to lose" Misaki said "And don't go back to your mommy and whine like a baby .Okay?"

_Nice going back, Misaki_

"Polka" Natsume suddenly said out of nowhere. All eyes turned to him.

"What?" I retorted back angrily

"How about a bet?" He said while grinning mischievously.

I looked at him suspiciously.

_What does he mean? A bet?... What is your true purpose, Hyuuga? What do you want from us?..._

_(To be continue...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**I still love cliff hanger so much.**

**Thanks for reading. Oh and next week, I have many exams so I'll update later than usual. Sorry. T- T**


	13. Chapter 12:The bet& the first task

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

Chapter 12

"What do you mean by a bet?" Mikan asked coldly.

"A bet is an agreement usually between two parties that the one who has made an incorrect prediction about an uncertain outcome …" Natsume trailed off

"I know what a bet is. I want to know what it is about."

"We will compete with each other. If we win, you have to tell us your secrets but if you win, we won't bother you anymore."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"But why do you want to know our secrets?"

"That's the thing for me to know and for you to find out."

"But what will we compete with each others?"

"First is physical education which is about to happen." Natsume said proudly.

"…."

"Because the mid-term exam is coming so the second task: Studying. Who get the first place in any subjects win."

"…."

"Third, in October, there will be Alice Festival so we're going to play game there to know who win."

"…."

"Last, at the end of the festival, there will be a music contest. We will sing to decide who is the winner." **( Author: I don't know Natsume can talk this much O.O)**

"….."

"So do we have the deal?"

"Can I have a moment to discuss about this?"

"Yes, you can."

All the Frozen princesses formed a circle.

"Do you think we should agree to this?" –Mikan-

"I don't think so." –Hotaru-

"Why?" –Sumire-

"What if they have some tricks with them? And besides, if we lose, we have to tell our secrets." –Hotaru-

"But you know nobody beat us in the past. We're invincible" –Anna-

"Maybe something is about to change." –Mikan-

"There are many tasks. If we lost, we could fight back" –Nonoko-

"Mikan, Hotaru, think about it, we won't be bother by them anymore. Aren't you tired of being teased and being chased everyday?" –Misaki-

"…"

"Okay/Fine" -Mikan/Hotaru-

Fire Princes's group

"Well, this is the first time I have seen you talk that much" –Koko-

"Yeah. Normally, you only say "Hn" or "Aa"" –Kitsuneme-

"Tch. You guys are so troublesome. This is my life and my mouth. I control it. So you have nothing to say." –Natsume-

"I forgot the "Tch"" –Kitsuneme-

"But it still feel so weird." –Tsubasa-

"Do their secrets that important, Natsume?" Ruka said with serous voice as he eyed the girls  
>"I don't know but I feel that the secrets they are holding are very huge and somehow can change the world's business." –Natsume- "And Yuu..."<p>

"Yes, Natsume?"

"...Find information about them and the 'Eleven Bloody Rose' incidents. I want to know what had happened."

"Yes."

" Natsu-" Ruka was about to say something but the girls lined up in front of them again.

"I don't want to say this but fine, we'll agree to your deal." Mikan said with her eyes closed.

"Great. Now let's do it." Koko said "Persona?"

They turned their heads to Persona and found him smirking. " I agree with this. Not every year that we can have something so amusing like this. Besides, this is the fight between the 2 most famous groups in the school. How can I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>First tasks: Physical education<strong>

1. Running

"First test, running" Persona said "Each team, choose a person"

….Frozen Princesses….

"Mikan, let me compete. I can handle this." Misaki said confidently.

"Okay, Misaki. You can go. But remember, no mercy. Especially on guy like them." Mikan said

"You can do it, Misaki. Gambatte!" Anna/Nonoko/Sumire shouted.

With that, Misaki walked out to the track waiting for the other one.

…Fire Princes….

"Oh, I see that Misaki takes this test. Natsume, can I go?" Tsubasa asked with twinkle in his eyes after he saw _**his**_ red-head went to the track.

" You can but don't screw up, Tsubasa." Natsume said.

"Remember, if you lose, you have to give us your headphones from your father company" Koko said grinning evilly.

"Ugh. Fine. But it'll never happen because I am the second runner in school." Tsubasa said

**At the track**

"So you are my rival." Misaki said coldly

"Yes. Let's do our best today and see who is the winner." Tsubasa said with a smirk. _Let's see what you got, girl_

"Like I said earlier, don't go back to your mommy crying, okay…." Misaki retorted back "Mr. I-know-I'm-good-at-everything-but-actually-I-am-not"

A vein popped on Tsubasa's head. _This girl's gut. _And people from outside could feel the tense atmosphere between the 2 of them.

"Now, racer" Persona suddenly said making Tsubasa and Misaki snap back into reality. "Remember, this is a 400 meter run. That's mean you have to run around the field. Who get back here first wins. Understand?"

"Yes" Both of them said in unison.

"Okay. Get to your position." Persona said. Misaki and Tsubasa stood in their spot.

"Ready to eat my dust." Tsubasa said

"Actually, I am the one who say that." Misaki snapped back

"Ready….Set…..GO" Persona said and a gun shot was heard.

After that, both of them ran really fast. The crowd became wild. They ran just like the wind. No one could see them. Everybody now was amazed. After nearly a minute, they crossed the finish line.

"_Who would have thought that this girl can run so fast?"_ Tsubasa thought and he glanced at Misaki who didn't sweat a little bit. _"And how come she not sweating a little bit? Is her stamina higher than mine?"_

"Who is the winner, sensei?" Misaki asked Persona. He was still dumbfounded.

"OI" Mikan called out for him and he was back to life.

"What?" He asked then looked around "Oh. So anyone record the last-minute?"

Luckily, Hotaru was holding an invention that looked like a stop watch but the difference was it could know what was the finish time of a person and who was the winner. Persona snatched it from her make Hotaru glare at him but he ignored it. He stared at the invention wait patiently. After a while, his eyes widen and then he smirked.

"And, the winners of the race is…." Persona trailed off

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Misaki Sakura" He finished as he showed us the invention. Misaki: 30.05 seconds and Tsubasa: 30.06 seconds. **(New World's Record)** That's mean Misaki won by 0.1 second.

"Now, who is the loser, Andou?" Misaki said smirking evilly and got back to the group, leaving a frozen Tsubasa on the ground.

"_She won? Because of 0.1 second? A girl who can beat me….Sigh. Now I have to buy headphones for all the guys."_ Tsubasa thought in miserable.

"Misaki, good job." Mikan said acknowledge her. _She really has gotten stronger._

"Thanks guys" Misaki said. "But I admit that he was a fast runner. I was about to lose."

"Tsubasa, my man, I don't believe you lost to a girl." Kitsuneme said

"_**But it'll never happen because I am the second runner in school"**_ Koko mocked Tsubasa's voice. Tsubasa looked as if he could kill Koko now.

"Guys, stop now." Natsume said make all the guys shut. "Now, any word to say, Tsubasa?"

"Fine, I'll buy you headphones." Tsubasa said

"That's all?"

"…" He looked somewhere else. _Sigh _" I admit that the girls are very strong. They are maybe stronger than us. You guys must be careful."

"Hn" Natsume said _So if this girl was this good, maybe Polka-the leader would be even better. This sure is interesting._

**Frozen Princesses 1-0 Fire Princes**

* * *

><p><span>2. Climbing.<span>

"Now, come to the gym" Persona said and leaded us to the gym. He stopped in front of a very high wall which looked like a mountain with many holds. "You know what this is, right?"

"That's right, the second test is rock climbing." Persona said with evil laughter.

"We can see here, this wall has many hold but they were very …." He said as he touched a hold and the hold fell "…unstable so it may not look easy as you think.. Now, FPs, choose the represent for this one."

"Sumire…" Mikan said with her eyes closed.

"I know" Sumire said rolling her eyes. "Wish me luck, girls"

"I will go, Natsume" Koko said as he jumped up and down. "I want to try something dangerous."

"Oh, so not because the rival is the girl who you take interest in?" Tsubasa said _Revenge is sweet_

Koko blushed ten shades of red and ran to the wall, putting his equipments on his body. He then looked at Sumire who was standing wait for him to finish.

"Hey, may the luckiest person win." Koko said with a smile

"Whatever." Sumire said boringly.

"_So much for conservation"_ Koko thought

"Now, ready….start." Persona said and they started climbing the wall.

Koko was having a hard time climb because all the holds just fell out. While with Sumire, she climbed it like a game for children.

Koko's POV

_Damn this holds. They are really hard to hold. Now how can I climb this?_

After a moment, I was half way. _So proud of me_

"Oi, Koko" Suddenly, I heard Natsume call me. "Get down now."

"What? Why? I am half of the way now." I said. I saw him sighing and looked up with rage.

"Because she has climb to the top." He said. _What. _I looked around and didn't see her anymore. Suddenly, a hold fell on my head.

"Ouch" I said and looked up. I saw Sumire sitting at the edge. Her hand was holding another hold and she said "Stupid. Just listen to him. There's no point in trying anymore."

"_How the heck can she climb so fast?" _I thought and grabbed a hold but it fell so I lost my balance and fell down. Luckily, the rope held me so I'm not injure. I looked up again and saw Sumire jumping down from the wall. She landed on the ground without a scratch or a sound._ Just like a cat. Did I mention the wall is about 50-60 feets? And a girl jump down from it. Is she even human?_

"That's mean the winner of the second test: Sumire Sakura." Persona said.

"Tch." I said angrily. "Hey, seaweed."

"What?" She retorted back coldly.

"How can you climb so fast?" I asked.

"Figure it out yourself, class clown." She said make my temper went up. She started walking away but suddenly, she turned around, pointed at my face and said "Never call me seaweed again, Goofy". Then she walked away. My group came to me patting on my shoulder and my head.

"I can't believe you lost to a girls" Tsubasa said.

"They are too strong." I said "And like Natsume said, they are really mysterious."

"That's mean we have to win them." Yuu said shyly.

"Yes." Natsume said "To find out about their secrets."

Sumire's POV

"Sumire, are you okay?" Anna asked me worriedly as they crowded me.

"I'm fine. Thank for asking." I said gently.

"Sumire, what do you think about him?" Mikan asked

"Him?"  
>"The person who you just competed with."<p>

"Oh. Him"

"…."

"So?" Mikan asked impatiently

"He was good. The holds on the wall are really unstable but he can climb it to mid way. If it was a normal person, they would have fallen with the first step. And somehow, I have the feelings they really really really want to know about our secrets which means they have to use many different methods to win." I said.

"So from now on, we have to be more careful." Hotaru said.

"Yes….." I said "Yes….we have to…."

**Frozen Princesses 2-0 Fire Princes**

* * *

><p>Third's POV<p>

Outside the gym, there were 2 persons walking. One was a raven-haired girl and the other was the silver-haired boy. That's right, they were Aoi and Youichi. They were talking about many things. Suddenly, they heard noises in the gym. Because of curiosity, they went in. Inside, they saw a huge population of students in school cheering really loud.

" Excuse me, what happen in here?" Aoi asked a boy standing near her.

"Oh. Because the Frozen Princesses and the Fire Princes are competing with each other."

"Frozen Princesses?" Aoi asked innocently. _Who are they? What are they doing with my brother's group?_

"Dummy, it's the name of the new transferring students in Natsume-nii's class." Youichi said. Aoi pouted at this.

"Ne, onii-chan?" Aoi asked the boy again

"Huh?" He said

"Can I go through here?"

"There are many people. You may be crushed."

"I don't think so." Aoi said with evil glint in her eyes as she started to walk through the crowd.

"OMG, Aoi Hyuuga and Youichi Hyuuga, the elementary prince and princess. Make ways for them." A guy/girl shouted and all the people stood in 2 lines for Aoi and Youichi walk leaving the boy Aoi just talked to in dumbfounded state.

"Thank you." Aoi said smiling.

"_Does everybody know that under that smile is a little monster?" _Youichi thought in horror.

As they to the gym, they spotted Natsume's group.

"Hey, that's onii-chan's group, Youichi." Aoi said happily.

"I know" Youichi said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's mean the Frozen Princesses is the group over there." Aoi said and pointed at the place Mikan standing "Hey, isn't that Mikan-nee-chan?"

"Who?" Youichi said as he looked at the place Aoi was pointing and his eyes widen. "That's her."_ I know they will meet sooner or later_

"Ehhhh. So onii-chan and onee-chan are fighting? I don't want to…." Aoi whined like a baby.

"Shut up, Aoi." Youichi said and turned to the girl next to him. "Oi, ugly girl. Who is taking the lead?"

"The-e Fro-zen Pr-rinces-ses 2-0 F-ire Pr-inces" She uttered the word in fright.

"That's mean Mikan-nee-chan is winning, right?" Aoi asked

"Yeah, dummy" Youichi said

"Mou, don't call me that Youichi. I'm not that dump." Aoi retorted back _Yeah right_

"But to think there is a person who can defeat onii-chan's group is unbelievable." Aoi's voice suddenly turned serious

"Yeah." Youichi said looking at Mikan then looked at a picture in his phone. _There are many thing I don't understand. Just who are you really, Mikan-nee-chan? Why do you look like **her** so much?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody!<strong>

**Finally, it's about time for Natsume to find out about their secrets. And what is the picture in Youichi's phone? **

**IN the next chapter, we will know who is the winner of the first task.**

**Thanks for reading^^**


	14. Chapter 13:Who will be the winner?

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

Chapter 13

Third's POV

3. Basketball.

"Frozen Princesses and Fire Princes, next test is basketball. Ready to go." Persona said

"Then I'll …" Mikan said but was cut off by Anna. " Let me go in place of you."

Mikan raised an eyebrow at this statement and looked at her with you-know-my-most-favorite-sport-is-basketball gaze.

"I know but…." Anna trailed off.

"But?" Mikan asked suspiciously.

"…but you are good at everything, Mikan. So I want to try a little bit." Anna said while playing with her fingers.

"…."

" Okay. I'll let you go." Mikan said as she rolled her eyes. "But if anything happens, withdraw immediately."

"Hai. Thanks Mikan." Anna said.

"Hey, Natsume, can I go?" Kitsuneme said

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why do you suddenly want to compete? Unless….." Koko said with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Who is the one represent the other team?"

After he finished that sentence, he looked to the court and saw a girl with pink bubble hair. He turned to Kitsuneme and his face now could be described as a Cheshire cat.

"Shut up, Koko" Kitsuneme said blushing really hard.

"Kitsuneme" Natsume called him

"Yes, Natsume?"

"Remember to play fair. I don't want them to think we are cheater or loser." Natsume sighed

"Hai" Kitsuneme nodded at Natsume then headed out to the court.

"Now, player, to your position." Persona said

"Where?" Anna asked

"In front of me and face each other." Persona said in annoyance.

"Oh."

Then they followed Persona's order and stood in the middle of the court. Persona held the ball high up in his hand.

"You two have to steal the ball from the other person's hand and head to the basket. Who has more score win."

They nodded at the same time.

"Now, let the game begins."

Kitsu's POV

When that damn teacher blew the whistle, I immediately jumped to take the ball. However, before I even touched it, it have gone. I landed on the ground looking around and saw Anna lead the ball to my basket.

_No way I let that happen_

I ran as fast as I could to catch Anna but she suddenly jumped and shot a 3-points shot. It got in. I can't believe it.

Anna 3-0 Kitsuneme.

After about 12 mins, the score was 25-26. Both of us now were sweating really hard. _Her stamina wasn't as good as the red-head girl_

Luckily, the ball was in my hand so I ran to her basket. _I need to end this. There is still 1 more minute left._

But, as soon as I passed the middle line, the ball disappeared from my hand. I turned around and saw her running to my basket.

10…

I tried to catch up to her

9…

_Damn, she runs really fast._

8…

I finally catch up to her.

7…

I blocked her with all my power left.

6…

She looked at the clock then me.

5…

She looked around to think a way to pass. _No way in hell I would let her_.

4…

She moved to the left, I followed. She then moved to the right, I followed again.

3…

Suddenly, she made a tricky move and passed me.

2…

I turned around and she jumped to make a dunk…

1….

0.

"Game set, 25-26." Persona said. "That's mean Fire Princes wins the third test."

I let out a mall sigh. Yes, at the last second, when she made the dunk, she missed it because she couldn't reach the basket anymore **(A/N: Lost all her stamina)**

After hearing that, the crowd went wild. There were many cheering and whistles. Both of us were too tired so we fell down on the floor breathing very hard. Not too long later, her group came to her and took her away. Before she went away, she turned back to me and mouthed _"Let's play again next time." _then left. I was lying alone on the court dead tired. I found myself smiling when I remembered about that.

I saw a hand in front of me. It was Koko's. I gladly took it and balanced myself.

"What an interesting game, Kitsu." Koko said

" And also bring the first point to our team." Tsubasa said

"You're our man." I heard Koko shouted really loud and swung his arm around my shoulder. I spotted Natsume not too far from here and he nodded at me. I felt happy with this. And I smiled a bright one along with my friends.

Anna's POV

"I'm sorry, guys." I said while crying really hard.

"It's okay, Anna. We still have many chance. Just let them have this moment of victory." Mikan said

"Yeah." I said as I looked at Mikan. _This is the reason why I followed her in the first place. She understands about us and is the light for us to move on._

**Frozen Princesses 2-1 Fire Princes**

4. Tennis

"Next, tennis." Persona said. "Move to the tennis court, NOW." After that, people stared to move from their places to the court.

"Now, Nonoko, Hotaru. Who will take this test?" Mikan said "You know I despise tennis."

Anna and Hotaru looked at each other for a moment. Then Nonoko spoke "I'll go."

Mikan looked at Nonoko then Hotaru then sighed. "Fine but be careful."

"Hey, Natsume, I'll go." Yuu suddenly said. Natsume gazed at him with a what-do-you-mean.

"Stop that. You know I'm best at tennis." Yuu said

"Hn"

"Okay. Bye guy. Wish me luck."

"Yeah. I'll wish you good luck with the girl of your dream." Tsubasa said smirking. Yuu didn't understand this but when he arrived at the court, he saw Nonoko standing there look at her nails. _Nice_

Nonoko and Yuu then took a racket and headed to their places.

"Who want to be the first server?" They both pointed at each other. Persona sighed. "We'll decide with rock-paper-scissor."

"Now, rock... paper…scissor" Yuu-paper, Nonoko-rock. "Nonoko will be the first server. Player, to your position." Persona said.

Yuu's POV

_This is going to be a piece of cake._

I saw Nonoko take the ball in annoyance. She let the ball bounce a few times and threw it up to the sky. _Here it comes_.

What I didn't know what only in 0.1 second, she served the ball in full speed and it hit in the court. I was left dumbfounded along with other people except for her group who instead of being shock, smirked.

"15-0" Persona said make me snapped out of the thought. I quickly looked at the recorded tennis serves and my eyes widen. _**300km/h**_** (A/n: New world record again)**

For a girl to serve at this speed was unbelievable. I found myself smirking. _Well, I was right. She is the person who can compare to me. Now, let's get serious._

.

.

.

"And the winner of the tennis test is...nobody." Persona said make all people's heart fell down. "Because in the tie-break, you two serve total of 257 so it ends as a draw."

Nonoko suddenly fell down. I ran to her place but I found myself fall, too. _Sh*t, I lost all of my stamina._ And I slowly fell into deep sleep.

Third's POV

"Oi, Yuu." Tsubasa shouted as he ran to the boy. "Hey, wake up, will ya?"

"Hey, he is only asleep." Ruka said _Phew_

"Nonoko, are you okay?" A voice appeared make them turn their attention away from Yuu.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little lacks of stamina" Nonoko said in weak voice. Her breath was short.

"Now, let's get out of here and take her to rest." Mikan said as she turned around to walk away.

"Hey, what's with her?" Koko asked. "She doesn't even help her friend"

"No, Koko, you're wrong." Natsume said as he looked at Mikan.

"What do you mean?"

"She can't bear to look at her friend miserable like that. She only want them to be safe.

" _Polka, you think I didn't notice the worry in your eyes when you saw your friend collapse? Now I understand why they want to be with you... But it is the reason?_

**Frozen Princesses 3-2 Fire Princes**

_Reng….Reng…Reng_

"I believe that school time is over." Persona said "Everybody go home now. We'll continue tomorrow."

There were many "no" outside make all the glass broken down. Persona sweat dropped. _I forgot that the whole student population was here._

"If everybody objected then we'll continue."

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"For the fifth game, I choose… archery" Persona said proudly. "Now, each team, prepare while I go tell the principal about this." Then he disappeared.

"Hotaru…" Mikan said with her eyes closed.

"I know." Hotaru sighed. "Just because I'm always shooting the baka gun at people doesn't mean I'm good at archery."

Mikan looked at her after that statement. We could see many lightning strike from their eyes. After a moment of glaring at each other, Hotaru gave up.

"Fine, I admit. I secretly practice shooting at midnight."

"That's why you never miss an aim." Sumire said.

"But how do you know, Mikan?" Hotaru asked

"I find out that you have an arrow in your room long time ago." Mikan said. Hotaru was surprised to hear this "No need to be surprised. In fact, it's a good thing. I should be the one who surprised"

Hotaru felt like she have lifted a weight over her chest. "Thanks, Mikan."

"No problem. Just go out there and show me what you got." Mikan said.

_Even though she is no longer the happy girl whom I used to know but she really know how to encourage people especially when they need the most. You sure haven't changed much._

"Ruka…" Natsume said

_Sigh _"I will go in the behalf of the team" Ruka said

'But why Ruka have to go, not Natsume?" Koko asked

"Because who is the one stopped you within 0.5 seconds using only a bow when you was about to kill an innocent animal?" Tsubasa said

"…."

"Now, archer, to your position." Persona said.

"Hotaru? You are my rival?" Ruka asked in disbelieve

"Do you have a problem with that, bunny boy?" Hotaru answered coldly. Ruka was about to protest but Persona cut off.

"We have 15 targets over there. Your job is to shoot at the bullseye. Understand?" They just nodded.

"Ruka, you shoot first." Persona said

Ruka raised his bow, aimed and shot. The arrow hit the bullseye. _Easy_. He intended to walk away but

_Whoosh_

A sharp noise of an object passed him. He looked at the target again and saw his arrow was divided into two by another arrow. He turned around and saw Hotaru in shooting position. Her hand was still in the air.

_Wow, I can't believe it...She...*Smirk* This is going to be interesting _Ruka thought in amusement.

Time skip

"The winner of the fifth test is… draw _again_." Persona said.

"_My goddess. This is the first time my hand was this numb."_ Ruka thought as he looked at his hand. It was purple and he couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Ruka…." Kitsu said

"Hotaru, are you okay?" Anna asked

"Yeah." Hotaru said as she looked at Mikan "Mikan…."

"It is okay, Hotaru. We still win. You did your best." Mikan said with gentle in her voice.

"Who said you are the winner?" A voice suddenly appeared.

"What do you want Hyuuga? The score is 4-3. That's mean we are the winner." Mikan shouted

"Yeah. But you and I haven't fought yet." Natsume said as he pointed at Mikan. "Fight with me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"  
>"Because I want to know how strong you are."<p>

"What if you win?"

"This game will end up as a draw."

"What if it's a draw again?

"Then you'll win."

"Then what will we compete?" Mikan said suspiciously. Natsume smirked before saying "All of the sports they just compete."

"That's mean running, climbing, archery, tennis and basketball?"  
>"Hn."<p>

"…."

"…."

"Fine. I agree." Mikan said boringly.

"Then, let's the game begin."

"Mikan, gambatte!" Anna/Nonoko shouted.

"Natsume, if you lose, you are not a man." Koko/Kitsu said

"Yeah/Tch" Natsume and Mikan said at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

Outside the gym, the crowds were going wild again.

"MIKAN!MIKAN!MIKAN…"

"NATSUME!NATSUME!NATSUME…."

"GAMBATTE!"

"Wow, I didn't know Natsume was this willing to compete with a girl." Aoi said with wide eyes

"Hn" Youichi said as his eyes still locked at Mikan.

"Hey, answer me properly. You know I hate that 'Hn' so much"

"Hn."

"Mou, Youichi, I hate you"

"Hn."

_The first girl who make nii-chan this interested. But so suspicious._

**Frozen Princesses 4-3 Fire Princes**

"Okay, Mikan and Natsume, are you ready?" Persona said

"Hn." Both of them said at the same time.

"Then let's the game begins."  
>Running: Draw (Both records: 20.05 seconds)<p>

Tennis: Draw (300 serves in tie break)

Archery: Draw ( No comment…)

Basketball: Draw (100-100 in 10 mins)

"Wow, I can't believe you two, playing at that speed but still want to continue." Persona said in admiration as he looked at Mikan and Natsume who were trying to arrange their breathes.

"Yeah." They said at the same time again.

"_Tch. The first girl who can compete with me and beat me too. Just like I thought, she is much stronger than the others. Interesting." _Natsume thought with a smirk

"_I have to admit he is good but I have to win no matter what."_ Mikan thought.

"Now, for the last one, rock climbing. To your position." Persona said "Ready….Start….Climb."

After that statement, both Mikan and Natsume climbed really fast. But when Mikan was about to get to a hold, the hold fell down and Mikan lost her balance. _Sh*t, I'm gonna fall_…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**Sorry for the late update.**

**This chapter is kinda long and has many grammar mistakes. Sorry**

**THanks for reading ^^**


	15. Chapter 14:What do you know about me?

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

Chapter 14

Mikan's POV

"_OMG, I'm going to fall soon."_ I thought as I shut my eyes, ready for the impact. Suddenly, someone's hand grabbed mine and now, I was in the middle of the air. I looked up and saw it was Natsume's. He caught me on time before I fell.

_Phew._

He then threw me and I got to a hold. I looked at him suspiciously then started to climb again.

Result: Draw _again_

We reached the top at the same time and we were out of breath. So we laid down.

"Hey" I asked him

"Hn?" That was his brilliant answer.

"Why…"

"Hn?"

"Why did you save me?" I said with my bang covered my eyes

"…"

"Why didn't you let me fall?"

"..."

"WHY? ANSWER ME NOW."

"Because…...I am interested in you." He said looking away

"What?"

"Do you want me to repeat again?" he shouted at me.

"You saved me because you interested in me? That was the reason?" I finally snapped "Are you fu**ing kidding me?"

"No." He said with his bangs covered his eyes

"Then what's the real reason, Hyuuga?" I said in my cold tone. " I know you are lying. TELL ME THE REASON NOW."

"…"

"All my life, I always bring misfortune to everybody. I don't deserve anything in this life. Even living…." I felt some tears in my eyes as I recalled the memories.

"…"

"Why? Because _**they**_ are no longer in this world. With that, I can't never feel love again."

"…"

"So when I received the letter said that I passed the entrance exam, I decided to enroll in this school hoping to find a chance to change my life."

"…"

"But, I think I'm wrong…. because of someone like you, Hyuuga."

He looked at me surprisingly. I continued

"You will never understand about us, Hyuuga. A person like you will never understand our pain." I said "So stay away from us…."

"No" He said quietly

"What?"

"I will never stay away from you."

"What?" _What did he say?_

"I will definitely find out about you secrets and…"

"And?"

"I will help you."

"…"

"I will help you find the light in you life again."

"…."

"I will help you get back what's yours again."

"…."

"I will…."  
>"Stop, I get it. You don't have to say anymore."<p>

"No, this thing you have to listen."  
>"Go on"<p>

He closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled a bit. After that, he opened his eyes and looked directly into my eyes. _Crimson met hazel_. I was drawn by his eyes. _Such a mesmerizing crimson color_.

"I will … make you fall in love with me even when you try to push me away." He managed to say the rest.

I was dumbfounded. _What?_ Then I looked into his eyes again. _Confident, determination_. He was saying the truth. However, before I got out of the frozen state, he hugged me. A tight one. One of his hand was on my waist and the other was on my neck. I was surprised by his sudden hug but I felt comfortable and warm. _Warm? Did I just say warm? How could this be? After the incident, I have never felt the warm again except for the time with my sisters. But this warm is different. Did he just manage to make my frozen heart melt?_

"_No, he didn't" A voice appeared in my head. _

"_**Mikan**__? Why are you here?"_

"_Because __**somebody**__ is about to give up her revenge." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_What do you mean?"  
>"Stop being naïve. You know what I mean. This guy, who is hugging you, will make you back into your old self." She shouted<br>"…"_

"_And you made a promise until you defeated __**them**__, you will never open your heart again. Not to anybody."_

"…"

"_Mikan, snap out of it. You have to be brave. Prove me that you are no longer the weak little girl 11 years ago." She shouted at me "Now, WAKE UP."_

After that shout, I realized I was still in Natsume's arm. Having remember about **Mikan**'s word, I struggled to break free.

'Let me go, Hyuuga." I shouted. Finally, I was free from his grasp. I looked at him painfully. "Love? Are you kidding me, Hyuuga? What do you know about love?"

"I…" He was cut off by me.

"But the most important thing, what do you know about me?" I asked as I felt my voice cracked. "You said that you saved me because I'm interesting, because I'm not like other girls, who go gaga over you,…Do you think I'm a toy?"

"Wait, Mikan…" He begged.

"You only want to know our secrets. Then what? Tell the world about it?"

"Listen,…" He said, his voice were sad.

"You are really despicable, Hyuuga." I said as I gave him my gaze which was full of hatred then jumped down. I felt all the eyes staring at me.

"Persona-sensei." I said

"What?" He answered.

"Let this game be a draw."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Most of the audience shouted making an earthquakes.

"Will you guys SHUT THE HELL UP?" I shouted in fury. "Because Hyuuga helped me when I was about to fall so I owned him."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Everybody said.

"Then the result of the first task is draw." Persona announced.

"Girls, let's go" I said as I ran away really fast.

"Wait, Mikan" They shouted then ran after me.

Natsume's POV

_Mikan…._

Flashback_  
>"All my life, I always bring misfortune to everybody. I don't deserve anything in this life. Even living…."<em>

"_Why? Because __**they**__ are no longer in this world. With that, I can't never feel love again."_

"_Love? Are you kidding me, Hyuuga? What do you know about love?"_

"_You said that you saved me because I'm interesting, because I'm not like other girls, who go gaga over you,…Do you think I'm a toy?"_

End flashback.

She has experienced a lot while I just stay at home, enjoy the luxurious life without care. I always have anything I want. But like she said, I'm really despicable. So despicable that if I didn't meet her, I would never know the value of life.

_Mikan….I'm sorry, Mikan. I didn't think straight. I'm sorry…However, I mean what I said. You will fall in love with me whether you like it or not. But not because I think you are a toy. That's wrong. It is because I ...I ...I love you. Since the first time we met under the Sakura tree... **(A/n: OW, love at first sign. But I never thought Natsume was this shy ^^)**  
><em>

Someone's POV  
>I was walking around the campus then suddenly, I spotted the Sakura sisters running to the Northern wood. I smirked and took my phone out to call my boss.<p>

"Boss, they are alone. Can I make my move now?"

"_Yes, do anything you want. But don't harm them. Bring them to me in 2 days." _

"Yes, boss."

Then I took out another phone, pressed the number. _Well, Sakura sisters, it's time to play._

Mikan's POV

I ran deep inside the forest. I didn't care anymore. After a moment, I reached my limit. I leaned on a tree and thought about the quarrel before. _I can't believe that Hyuuga_.

Flashback

"_I will never stay away from you."_

"_I will help you find the light in you life again."_

"_I will help you get back what's yours again."_

"_I will … make you fall in love with me even when you try to push me away."_

End flashback

His words were so true, so full of confident. _Why do I feel my heart beat faster when I heard those words? I have sworn to never fall in love with anybody again. How can this happen?_

I closed my eyes and started to sing.

_**Maru de wasure shimo no you da ne  
>Kimi wa boku no sei da to iu kedo<strong>_

Hitomi no oku ni wa

_**Tsumetai yami no kage  
>Uwabe dake no hohoemi de<strong>_

Hollowly nagusame no kotoba nado  
>Yubisaki ni fure mo shinai<p>

Kawashita yakusoku nante  
>Karayakusoku da ne<p>

Yakei no enkei no naka de  
>Meian kaimei no naka de<p>

Yami no kyouran ga

_**Rinretsu ni teritsukeru  
>Kanya wa hitori ja tsurakute<strong>_

Hollowly nagusame no kotoba nado

_**Yubisaki ni fure mo shinai**_

Demo kawashita yakusoku wa  
>Uso ja nai kara<p>

Ukanda MERODII wo kimi to kuchizusameba HAAMONII  
>Dakedo sore wa gensou de ima de wa tada no kuusou de<p>

**(Hollowly-Hatsune Miku)**

"_Just like my feeling, so hollow_." I thought in despair.

"Mikan" I heard my sisters calling.

"There you are. We look everywhere for you" Misaki said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Misaki. Just a little tired."

"Then what about the competition?" Sumire asked.

"About that…."I was about to say something

Suddenly, there were guards surrounding us. _Sh*t, I don't have any strength left._ We tried to fight them but they were too many. After a moment, all of us were tired.

"Tired already?" A voice appeared behind a bush. "Guards, get them"

Then, I saw my sisters fall down one to another.

"Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Sumire. Are you …" I said but someone hit me behind my neck. I saw that person smirking then the next thing I knew, darkness took over me.

Natsume's POV

_Why do I have a chill just now? Did something happen?_

I suddenly felt something was not right. After Mikan left, nothing happened but what is this sudden chill?

"Natsume…" Ruka said

"Yuu, have you found any information about the Sakura sisters?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't" he said much to my disappointing. "But I found out that…"

_Intruder alert…Intruder alert…_

"_What? Intruders?"_ I thought

But the bell was silent again.

"Everybody, sorry for the inconvenient. Stay in your position" Persona said.

"Natsume, look at this." Yuu said "I manage to hack the school's computer. See what happened few minutes ago."

I looked at the screen and saw many people get in. _How can those people get in?_ After a moment, they came out but not alone, there were persons on their shoulder and one of them had brunette hair.

"_Then, it can't be…"_

I thought as I ran out of the gym. _Mikan… Please be safe…._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, first, sorry for the late update. I have tests and my computer broke down.<strong>

**Second, b**ut I still manage to finish it in 1 days. I have so much free time. Hehe****

**Last, I want to say thank you for all of your reviews and for all people who read this story. I know it has a lot of grammar mistakes. **

**Thanks for your support.^^**


	16. Chapter 15:The kidnapper? What? How?

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Mikan's POV

_Ugh… _

I thought as I slowly opened my eyes_. "Where am I?"_ I adjusted the light and looked around. The place was like a storage with many boxes and light bulbs on the ceiling. _How did I get in here?_ **(A/N: Just imagine the storage where Mikan and Natsume fight with Reo)**

I then realized my hands were tied and my feet, too. _What the… _I sat up and tried to remember what happened.

Flashback

_Suddenly, there were guards surrounding us. __**Sh*t, I don't have any strength left**__.__ We tried to fight them but they were too many. After a moment, all of us were tired._

_"Tired already?" A voice appeared behind a bush. "Guards, get them"_

_Then, I saw my sisters fall down one to another._

_"Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Sumire. Are you …" I said but someone hit me behind my neck. I saw that person smirking then the next thing I knew, darkness took over me._

End Flashback

"_So that's what happened."_ I thought. _"But wait, Hotaru, Anna, Misaki, Sumire, Nonoko…."_

I looked around and saw them behind me. They were still unconscious. _Phew_. After a moment, they began to wake up as well.

"Where are we?"

"What happened?"  
>"My head hurts"<p>

…

"You guys," I said

"Mikan. What…." Sumire said

"We were kidnapped by somebody." I said cutting off Sumire.

"Who?" Anna asked  
>"I don't know but it's definitely a person in the school."<p>

"Mikan is right. If it isn't a person in the school, those guards can't go inside." Hotaru said

"Then who is it?" Misaki said

"_Before I blacked out, I saw that person smirking. And in **that** period, he smirked at us…."_ I thought then realization hit me.

"I think I know who is the one…." I said

* * *

><p><strong>Far from there<strong>

Natsume's POV

"_Sh*t, where are they? How can I find them?"_ I thought.

"Natsume, wait, you run too fast. We can't catch up." Ruka said while he tried to arrange his breathes. Behind him were Koko, Kitsu, Yuu and Tsubasa.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked irritated.

"Because we follow you and you are our leader."  
>"…"<p>

"You want to save the girls, right?"

"…."

"Then let us help you."  
>"But it might be dangerous….."<br>"Everything will be okay as long as we are together, Natsume." Ruka said "That's the thing your mom teach you long time ago. Don't forget that."

"Yeah" .All the boy said in unison.

"Fine. We will do it together. But don't bring me down." I said

"But Natsume, are you sure you want to rescue them or only Mikan?" Koko asked with a grin. I flinched and stopped at my track. _How did he…._

"What do you mean?" I asked back trying to keep my cool but inside, I'm panicking.

"We know you like her." Kitsu said. Now the group looked at me with Cheshire's smile on their face.

"No.. No .. No. I don't like her." I protested.

"Yeah. You only love her." Tsubasa said teasingly. I felt blood rushed to my cheek.

"OMG, Natsume is blushing. Natsume is blushing. Tell me this is not the end of the world." Ruka freaked out

"Chill out, Ruka. He's fine." Koko said _"I told you he is a lovesick puppy."_ He murmured the last part but I still heard it.

I glared at Koko with a shut-the-hell-up-before-I-turn-you-into-Kokocrunch-or-I-will-tell-Sumire-about-your-love-for-her.

"Don't you dare" Koko said after he felt my stare

"Make me". I smirked.

"You guys, it's no time to fight." Yuu said "We have to find the girls, remember?"

"Yes." We said in unison. _Sissy Yuu._

"I have found out the kidnapper's lair." Yuu said while typing his laptop.

"How can you find it?" Kitsu asked

"Easy, I saw the car number so I tracked down all the car that have the same number. After that, I excluded ….. And now, here I have, a storage near the harbor which about 3 km from here." Yuu finished. We looked at him with jaw dropped on the floor

"What?" He asked. We sighed. _Now I know why we can't get away from him._

"But there is a picture of the culprit." Yuu said

"What?" We shouted.

"I told you I hacked the school's computer." He said rolling his eyes. "Now, let's see who is the mastermind."

He opened the picture and our eyes widen. Even though it was kind of blurry, we can still see him clearly.

"It's…."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Mikan <strong>

Mikan's POV

"Reo?" They shouted in unison.

"SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I shut them up. They all covered their mouths.

"How can it be?" Sumire said.

"Remember the first time we met him, he told us to tell our names even though he had the note. Then he told me about Yuka – my mom. After the lesson, I heard he murmured something like _"Especially, you, the Sakura sisters….Or not Sakura.""_

"That's mean he knew about our true identities." Anna said.

"Yes, that's right." A voice appeared.

We turned to the door and saw Reo standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Reo" I said dangerously.

"Little kitten, don't be so violent." Reo said "I haven't done anything to you….yet."

"Why did you kidnap us?" Hotaru said.

"Why?" Reo asked then he started to laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"You girls don't know why you were kidnapped?" Reo asked. We glared at him.

"Fine, let me tell you. You girls are the daughter of the last generations of the Yukihira, Imai, Shouda, Harada, Umenomiya and Ogasawara. Also, the last survivors of the 'Eleven Bloody Rose'" Reo said.

"That's mean you are the one who attacked our families." Nonoko asked with her wide eyes.

"Yes. 11 years ago, we attacked your homes and killed everyone in order for us to be number one in the business world. Because we don't find you so we set fire to the house." Reo said "All this years, we thought that you girls are dead. But now, you are here, alive, in front of me. After few more days, you will meet our boss and he will definitely kill you this time."

"How did you know it was us?" Hotaru asked

"I overheard your conversation outside the Bear's house." Reo explained

"Then how come you don't attack the Hyuuga, Nogi, Tobita, Yomi, Yome, Andou?" Misaki asked

" Because after I merge my company with them, I'll kill them. It will never be too late." Reo said

"You are so despicable." I shouted. "You don't deserve to live. I'm going to kill you to avenge my parent's death"

"Whatever. Enjoy this moment together while you can." He said then disappeared behind the door.

"What are we going to do?" Anna said while crying.

"First, stop crying, Anna. Crying is no use." I said "Sumire, do you have your knife?"  
>"I knew it. You know everything about us." She said then took out a knife under her skirt.<p>

Sumire cut all the ropes and we were free. _Now, how to get out of this place?_

Suddenly, we heard many screams outside. "Nonoko, dissolve this door." I commanded.

She took out a potion and poured it on the door knob. After few moment, it melted down and the door was unlocked. _"Reo, you underestimate us too much"_

We opened the door and we were surprised. There were bodies and blood shattering on the floor and standing in the middle room were Hyuuga, Nogi, Tobita, Yomi, Yome, Andou with many cuts and bruises_. __Well, somebody have help us to beat up those guys._

* * *

><p><em>Third's POV<em>

"How many guards are there in this storage?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know." Yuu said

"Now I know why the girls couldn't fight them." Tsubasa said

"But are you sure we are in the right place?" Ruka asked

"100%" Yuu answered.

"Then where are those girls?" Koko asked

"WE are here." A deep voice echoed in the room. They all turned their heads to the sources and saw the girls who were unharmed. Somehow, Mikan looked pissed as well as Hotaru and Misaki. "Now tell me why are you guys here?"

"Well, duh, we come to rescue you." Tsubasa said

"I don't need anyone to help us." Misaki said

"Then why you are here? Being kidnapped by Reo?" Tsubasa mocked

"How did you know the kidnapper is Reo?" Hotaru asked

"I have my own source." Yuu said

"Enough chit-chat." Mikan said "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast, Frozen Princesses and Fire Princes." Reo's voice appeared while many guards surrounded them.

" Not again." Mikan said while sighing. "But tell you one thing, we are not the one whom you fought before in the forest."

"Let's see about that." Reo said smirking.

"Oi, Hyuuga" Mikan said

"Hn"

"Want to compete who beat the most guards?" Mikan asked

"Hell yeah." Natsume answered.

After a moment, all the guards were beaten black and blue. There was only Reo standing, however, his face was still calm.

"How many guys did you get?" Natsume asked.

"37" Mikan answered nonchalantly.

"Damn, I got 36" Natsume groaned. Mikan smirked at that then turned to Reo

"Now, Reo, are you ready to die?" Mikan and her group asked in her dangerous tone. Reo just smirked.

"Let's see about that."

Then out of no where, many guards jumped down from the rooftop and captured the Frozen Princesses.

"_What the…"_ They thought in unison

"Fire Princes, do you know what you have done?" Reo asked. His smirk was still visible on his face

"Saving the girls, duh" Koko said

"Do you know their real identities?" He asked again.

"_He can't possibly do that."_ Mikan thought. "Let's go of me now."

"Guards, shut her up." Reo commanded

"Um...m...m" Mikan said (Let me go)

"What do you mean their real identities?" Natsume asked. Reo smirked again.

"Then let me introduce to you..." Reo said as he got near the girls. "...The last survivors of the 'Eleven Bloody Rose' and also the daughter of the most well-known heirs with 6 of the legendary butterfies: Misaki Harada from Harada family, Anna Umenomiyafrom Umenomiya family, Nonoko Ogasawara from Ogasawara family, Sumire Shouda from Shouda family, Hotaru Imai from Imai family and last but not least Mikan Yukihira from Yukihira family, the richest but also the most successful"

Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu's eyes widen and their jaws dropped on the floor.

"How can it be?" They said in disbelieve

_Sigh, so much for a secrets. _Mikan and Hotaru thought

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**Finally, the boys find out their secrets.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading ^^  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 16: What the hell is happening?

**Hello everybody, in this chapter, Dark Mikan and her friend appeared so their talk and name will be in bold. That's all**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story<strong>

Chapter 16

Third's POV

"WHAT?" The guys shouted except for Natsume who seemed to be in frozen state.

"How can it be?"  
>"What had happened?"<br>"OH. MY. GODDESS"

"Somebody hit me now."

"…"

Mikan looked at them then sighed. _Idiot_. She bit the man's hand, elbowed him in the stomach and freed herself. The man groaned in pain, slowly lost his conscious.

"Hey…." Mikan said to the boys while crossed her arms in front of her chest

_Still shouting_

"Listen…"

The boys were running like crazy

"I said listen…."

Nobody listened to Mikan as many tick marks started to appear on her forehead

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME?" This time Mikan was the one who got pissed. All the shouting immediately stopped and Natsume was brought back to reality.

"Are you guys an idiot?" Mikan said angrily

"But….are you really _**them, **_the daughters of the legendary butterflies?" Yuu said shyly.

"Yes" Hotaru's voice rang in the room. Everybody looked at her and found out that all the guards were beaten up. Beside her were Misaki, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko who were dusting their hands and pants.

"That was easy." Misaki said.  
>"Yeah. Too easy." Sumire said<p>

"Guys, stop talking about that. The priority is now they know about our secret." Mikan said

"So I was right." Yuu said

"What?" All the eyes now turned to him

"Natsume, remember the time I told you in the gym that I didn't find anything about them"

"Hn."

"Actually, I found out one small detail."  
>"And that's it?"<p>

"There are some similarities between them and the legendary butterflies so I think they have some connection"

_Silence_  
>"What?" Yuu asked<p>

"Yuu, next time, tell us immediately." Natsume said dangerously. "No wonder they are familiar. They are in my mother's picture."

"Hey, have you guys finished talking about us?" Hotaru said

"Yes."

"So now, what do you want to know from us?" Anna said

"Everything" The Fire Princes said

"Ehem" Somebody coughed. "I don't think that you forget that I'm here."

"Reo." All 12 of them said in unison.

"Sorry but the fun part is about to started." Reo said. "Guards, get them"

This time, there were hundred, thousand of guards came in. They fought but there were too many. Slowly, they became tired. Natsume's group was caught and tied up while Mikan's group was surrounded.

Mikan's POV

"Hey, Mikan" Anna said

"Hm?"

"Can we use _**it**_?"

"What?" Mikan shouted

"It's the only choice. Please." Anna said as all the girls glanced at me who were looking around.

"_Everybody is tired. If I don't use it, we will be captured. But if we use it, the boys will find out more."_ I thought

"_**Well, it's no other way, right?"**_A voice appeared

"_**Mikan**__."_

"_**Hello to you too,**__ Mikan"_

"…"_  
><em>_**"Let me tell you one thing, the boys already found out your identity so it will be sooner or later they will find out about me."**_

"…_."  
><em>_**"Change with me now.."**_

"…"

"_**Or you want everybody be captured and live in darkness once again."**_

"…_."_

"_**You have lived in the dark for far too long, **__Mikan__**. It's time to stand up against them. But this time, not alone."**_

"…_."_

Third's POV

Truthfully, Mikan was also too tired and can't stand any longer. But she can't lose. She will protect what is dear to her. She doesn't want to experience the past again.

"Okay, you can use it." Mikan said with bangs covered her eyes

All the girls nodded and closed her eyes at the same time. Suddenly, there were light glowing from their bodies. Everyone had to shut their eyes because of the brightness of the light. _What is happening?_

As the light slowly disappeared, standing in the girls spots were six different people.

Mikan's hair was now longer and became darker. Her hazel pools slowly turned into golden with angry and darkness in it.

Hotaru's hair still had that dark color but it reached her shoulder this time. Her eyes turned into dark purple. It showed nothing but darkness.

Misaki's eyes turned bloody red while her hair became scarlet. Revenge was the thing that visible in her eyes.

Sumire's eyes turned into olive color. Sadness and dull. Her hair still had those curls but became darker by time.

Anna's hair turned into a dark shade of pink while her eyes with emotionless feeling were long gone and became lifeless

Nonoko's hair still remained the same but her eyes were the same as Anna's

Everybody's eyes got widen at the signs in front of them. _What? _

"**Hello Hotaru, Misaki, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko. It has been a long time." Mikan** said  
><strong>"Why do you say like it has been hundred of years?" Hotaru<strong> said

"**Well, I have slept for too long, you know." Mikan** retorted back

"**True. 11 years have passed. Can you believe it?"** Anna said

"**Now, what can I do with this body?" Sumire** said as she twirled around

"**Oh, I know, we can destroy the town and kill all the people." Nonoko** said

"**No, that's too boring. Something more daring." Misaki** said rolling her eyes

"**Then searching for **_**them**_**?" Anna** said

"**Maybe. Who knows" **

"**Well, you can enjoy your moment later. We are having a major problem over here." Mikan** said as they looked around.

"What is this? Some kind of jokes?" Reo snorted. "You maybe change your appearance but nothing will change."

"**Really? Let's see about that." Mikan** said as she got into her fighting stand **"Come here."**

"Guards, you heard her. Get them" Reo commanded

The guards ran to the girl's direction but the next thing they knew, the girls have disappeared. However, only in a second, all the guards fell down and became unconscious.

"What? What happened?" Reo asked

"**Apparently, you underestimate us too much." Hotaru **said as the Frozen Princesses appeared again. The Fire Princes looked closely at the guards and found out that they all had at least 5 broken bones and many bruises.

_How could they do this in one second?_

"**Don't worry about them. They will wake up about a day later." Anna **

"**Now, it's your turn, Reo." Mikan **said dangerously**. **

"You will never catch me." He said as he ran with full speed to the door.

"**Not so fast,** Reo" Mikan said and Reo was surrounded by the girls. **"Now, face your punishment"**

And that was the last thing Reo heard before he got beaten black and blue by the girls.

"**Well, I think we have finished our jobs."** **Misaki** said

"**Yeah. It's time to crash something." Anna** said

"**But, why do I feel so tired?" Nonoko** said as her eyes now were blurry  
><strong>"That's mean we will go back to sleep now." Mikan<strong> said sighing

"**Not again.**" They all whined

"**We have no other choice. **Mikan** and her friends are too tired. Also, we have fought longer than we expected."**

And with that, they disappeared and the Frozen Princesses was back to their bodies. However, they can't stand so they fell down. Luckily, Natsume's group caught them on time.

"So we have seen quite a show back then." Ruka said  
>"Who knows they hold such a secrets." Koko<br>"Natsume was right, if their secrets leaked out, they would change the world's business." Tsubasa said as he looked at Natsume

"Natsume?" He called

"…"

"Natsume?" He called louder this time.

"Hn?"

"What's wrong with you?"  
>"Nothing. Just thinking" Natsume said "But do you remember what our mothers have told us before?"<p>

"Yes, we have to be engaged to the daughters of the..." Yuu said

All the eyes got widen as they looked down to the girls.

"You don't mean…." They all said

"Yes, that's the thing I try to say." Natsume said smirking as he picked Mikan up bridal style and got back to school along with others.

"_I have known your secrets, little girl. Let's see what will you do about this"_ Natsume thought and his eyes glinted with evil. _"And it appeared that you haven't known about __**it**__ yet."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the story^^<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: Their stories

'**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story. In this chapter, there is Mikan's POV so all the name of the Fire Princes will be their surname.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Third's POV

It has been a week since the accident. Reo was caught immediately but he didn't answer any question from the police. Somehow, after the incident, the Fire Princes and the Frozen Princesses have become more popular. However, Mikan and her friends were still in the infirmary because they haven't woken up yet.

Now, inside the classroom, there was a raven-haired boy pretending to sleep with manga on his face.

_Sigh. "Without Polka, life is no fun."_ Natsume thought

"Natsume, I know you are not sleeping. Get up." Said his best friend as he shook him like crazy.

"Ruka." Natsume said with his cold tone "Will you cut that off?"

"I know this kind of tone. You are thinking about something, aren't you?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing."

"He is lying." Koko said with his goofy smile

"Then what is he thinking about?"

"He is …." Koko didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Natsume was looking at him with evil in it. _Tell him and I will torture you_. Koko sweat dropped at this

"I bet he is thinking about Mikan." Tsubasa said making Natsume glaring at him with oh-you-are-so-dead.

"Really?"

"Hehehe." Tsubasa smiled nervously thinking what Natsume would do to him.

"Anyways, are you guy going to visit them today? I want to know about their stories." Yuu said

"They woke up?" Kitsu asked

"Yes. I heard the teacher said they have just woken up from their slumber."

"Wow, they slept for one whole week."

"Not like us, who only spent 2 days to heal the bruises."

"So let's go to see them."

"Hn."

**In the infirmary 15 mins earlier **

Mikan's POV

**In their mind**

_"So…What are we doing here?" I asked as I saw my sisters around me. Actually, their conscious._

_"Yeah, why do we have the same dream?" Hotaru asked_

_"We have beaten those guys up….."_

_"…That's mean we have avenge our parent's deaths."_

_"But why are we here again?"_

_"**Because it's us who call you guys here." **A voice echoed in their mind and the dark them appeared. **"Hello again**, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Sumire."_

_"Why?" We asked_

_"**What do you mean?" –Sumire-**_

_"You know exactly what we meant because you are us." –Misaki-_

_"**It seems like you know about us already. But not everything." –Mikan-**_

_"Huh?" –All-_

_"**Let me tell you something first. Reo was caught but he is just a small step that can lead to a bigger one." –Nonoko-**_

_"That's mean there is someone much more dangerous than Reo?" –Anna-_

_"**Yes. And this person is the mastermind. The one that ordered people to kill your families 11 years ago." –Anna-**_

_The sadness feelings started to appear in us again. But at the same time, **revenge.**_

_"Mother, father, …."_

_"**Second, you know what the thing that created us?" –Hotaru-**_

_"…"_

_"**Hint..It's the feeling when you find out somebody has taken away all of your happiness…" –Misaki-**_

_"Revenge…" –All-_

_"**Exactly. So that's the reason why we are stronger than you guys." –Sumire-**_

_"…"_

_"**Because revenge makes people stronger than anything else." –Anna-**_

_"What about love?" –Sumire-_

_"**Love? HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA…." **The dark them all laughed_

_"**You have got to be kidding me." –Misaki-**_

_" **You can never feel the love again. Never in your life." –Hotaru-**_

_"**There is nobody will help you now even the Fire Princes because you have closed your heart since years ago." –Mikan-**_

_"…."_

_"**That's all the things I have to tell you. Remember to tell the Fire Princes every details. Now wake up." –Nonoko-**_

_"Whatever…" –All-_

_"**Oh, I almost forgot, the Fire Princes is hiding a secret too. Find a way to make them talk. Goodbye." –Mikan-**_

_"Wha…"_

I was trying to ask them what they mean but I found myself on a bed in the infirmary. _How nostalgic. _I sat up, looked around and saw my sisters waking up as well.

"Well, I think you guys hear what the dark us said, right?" I asked

"Yeah." They all nodded

Suddenly, the door was opened revealing Subaru Imai.

"I see that you all wake up. So how are you feeling?" He asked

"Normal." We said in unison.

"Okay. Lucky that you don't have any major injuries. Just lacks of sleep and stamina." He said

"Where are they?" A deep voice appeared

"Hyuuga." I said dangerously as he got in as well as other boys in the Fire Princes

"Oh, here you are."

"Don't you have any manner?" I said "At least knock on the door."

"Hn." He smirked. _Tch. I want to wipe that smirk of his face._

"Boys, take care of the girls. They need to rest." Subaru said then he walked out of the room. Now, the room was silence.

"So…." Tobita said starting a conservation.

"So?" I said

"How are you guys feeling now?"

"Fine..."

"..."

"..."  
>"What happened to Reo?" I said<p>

"He was caught by the police for kidnapping"

"What about your wounds?"

"They have healed in 2 days."

"Okay"

"..."

"..."

"Anyways, thank for coming and saving us." I said

"No problem." Hyuuga answered

_Silence_

"Um-m, can you tell me about your secrets?" Tobita said shyly. I sighed.

"Fine but make sure that no one listen to this. I don't want this to leak out."

"O-okay."

_**Time skip**_**.**

We moved our bed near to each others and sat on it in a circle.

"Are you sure that no one listens?" I asked

"Yes." Yuu answered.

"So I get we will start talking now." I said. "So as you know, my real name is Mikan Yukihira."

"Hotaru Imai."

"Anna Umenomiya."  
>"Nonoko Ogasawara."<p>

"Sumire Shouda"

"Misaki Harada."

After we finished, we looked at them and saw that their eyes got wide as a plate.

"WHAT?" They shouted making an earthquake.

"So it's real…." Only Hyuuga said with his composed look.

"You guys are really an idiot." I said "Hotaru." She nodded and stood up.

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_.

The bullets hit the boys except for Hyuuga. They only groaned in pain.

"I thought you died 11 years ago in the 'Eleven Bloody Rose' accident" –Koko-

"Yes." I said "Actually, we faked our deaths"

"You faked your deaths?" -Yuu-

"So that people think that we have died long ago." -Sumire-

"Then why are you alive?" -Koko-

"Our parents sacrificed themselves to protect us…." -Mikan-

"After that, we ran as far as we could out of the mansion…." -Hotaru-

"Somehow, we bumped into each others under a sakura tree in the park…." -Misaki-

"With that, we stayed with each others and took Sakura as our last name….." -Nonoko-

"Oh…" -All boys-

Then we told them the story that we told Hii-sama.

"You guys must have been suffered a lot." -Ruka-

"….."

"I have a question." -Yuu-

"Yes?" -All girls-  
>"I thought your parents and ours are best friends. Why didn't you go to our mansions?"<p>

"Because we only 5 years old back then. How can I find out your address." -Nonoko- "Also, we faked our deaths so if I went to your places, it would waste all of our efforts."

"So then what about the time when you transform. Who are they?" -Kitsu-

"They are us." -Misaki-

"You guys?" -Tsubasa-  
>"Actually, the dark us. They only have one purpose: To avenge our parents deaths." -Hotaru-<p>

"That's mean they only think about…" -Ruka-

"Yes. Revenge.." -Mikan-

"Why do you have them?" -Natsume-  
>"They were created because the purpose of revenge is too high and too strong." -Sumire-<p>

"One week after the incident, when we were sleeping, they just appeared in our mind." -Mikan-  
>Flashback <strong>(An This is the flashback of Mikan but since the girls have the same dream so just pretend that this is also the flashback of the Frozen Princesses.)**

"_Finally, I can go to sleep." I said as I threw myself on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep._

_Suddenly, I heard a voice._

"_**Mikan….Mikan…"**__ I opened my eyes and saw darkness._

"_Where am I?"_

"_**You are in your mind."**__ A girl who looked the same like me appear in front of me except she had darker brown hair and golden eyes._

"_Who are you?"_

"_**I am you."**_

"_You are what?"_

"_**I told you. I am you."**_

"_You are me? Well, you do look like me except for the hair and eyes."_

"_**Yes. I am the dark you who hold darkness and secrets."**_

"_The dark me, huh?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_How can you be in here?"  
><em>_**"That's for me to know and for you to find out."  
><strong>__"So you will be in my mind from now on?"_

"_**Yes. And You and I can transform."**_

"_Transform?"_

"_**If you can't fight any longer, I will transform with you."**_

"_Ohhhhhhhhhh"_

"_**But…"**_

"_But?"_

"_**But I am the dark you. That's mean I'm the opposite of you. I know you are a cheerful girl who won't hurt a fly but I'm different."**_

"_Different?"  
><em>_**"Yes. I can kill people right away and torture them until they beg for forgiveness."**_

"_No. You can't do that."_

"_**Yes I can"**_

_"I won't let you"_

_**"Make me."**_

"_Then I'll do everything to prevent you from getting out and taking control of my body."_

"_**Suit yourself. But with the you in the present, the pathetic little girl, you can't do anything."**_

End flashback

"And because of that, we began to train and threw away our old self." -Mikan- "With that, we can seal the dark us inside."

"…"

"However, recently, they have gone out twice." -Mikan-

"Twice?"-Koko-  
>"The time when we fought Reo and the time…."<p>

"The time.?"

"When Hyuuga kissed me." I said. All the boys turned to me then to Hyuuga then me, Hyuuga, me, Hyuuga, me,….then realization struck them.

"NOOOOO WAAAYYYY" They shouted

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_.

"Turn off your volume _**immediately**_." Hotaru said and they shut their mouths right away. _Idiot._

"That's mean we have seen you in that form before." -Ruka-

"Yes."

"No wonder I felt so familiar when I saw the dark you." -Natsume- "So Polka, I'm your first kiss?"

"Shut the hell up, Hyuuga." I said

"But why did we forget?" -Yuu-

"Because we erased your memories." -Hotaru-

"Ohhhhh."

"So that's it. End of secrets."  
>"That's all?"<p>

"Yes." We said

"Remember not to tell anyone. If you tell anyone, you will die immediately."

"Yes." They said "Then we will go out for you to rest."

"Wait" I said gain everybody attention "Hyuuga"

"What?"

"Spill your secret out." I said "I know you are hiding something."

"…"

"…."

We glared at each other then Hyuuga smirked  
>"You are sharp as ever, Polka." Hyuuga raised his hand in defeat. "I will tell you."<p>

"Are you sure, Natsume?" Nogi asked.

"They will know sooner or later." Hyuuga said

"So?" Hotaru asked

"You know that our mothers are the legendary butterflies and our fathers are the 12 most successful heirs, right?"

"Yes." We said in unison

"Because of that, they create a special bond with each others to keep their friendship and business."

"What do you mean?"  
>"What I mean is they create an engagement for their children. That's mean we are engaged to each others."<p>

.

.

.

.

_Silence_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chirp Chirp._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tik tok._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Silence._

.

.

.

.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" This time the girls shouted and even louder than the boys.

"Engagement?" I said "Are you f**king kidding me?"  
>"No."<p>

"How can I know you are not lying?"

"Ask Noda. He knows about this."

"So who is engaged to who?"  
>"Lemme see." Yuu said "Ah, here it is. Hyuuga and Yukihira …." My jaws dropped while Natsume smirked <strong>(AN :Because they have their family name already so it's okay if I use their last name, right?)**

"…Nogi and Imai…." Hotaru's eyes had money sign in it while Ruka's face paled

"…Yomi and Shouda…" Koko smiled the Cheshire's smile while Sumire sighed in annoyance.

"…Andou and Harada…" Misaki cracked her knuckle and neck while Tsubasa sweat dropped really hard

"….Yome and Umenomiya…." Kitsu smiled his goofy smile while Anna wanted to kill somebody

"… Tobita and Ogasawara." Yuu cried silently while Nonoko sighed.

.

.

._Silence._

.

.

.

"What? Why do I have to be engaged to the pervert fox?" I shouted

"Ask your and his parents." Yuu answered

"Polka. I know you are happy with this."

"In your dream."

"Then what about this. We still have the bet which only finishes the first task as a draw."

"So?"

"How about make the bet more fun?" He smirked "Since we know your secrets, we will continue competing with each others."

"And?"

"If you win, we will break-off the engagement but if we win, you will have to be our slave in 1 week" He said offering his hand "Do we have a deal?"

"But your parents think we are dead. Why do we still engage to each other?" Anna asked

"Because they believe that their friends are still alive and they said something about dream…" -Ruka-

I thought a little bit. After a moment, "Deal" I said and shook his hand.

"I look forward to it." He smirked and whispered to my ear then walked away from the infirmary.

_Hyuuga, you don't know what you have got yourself into….._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**This chapter is kinda long.**

**I only know it when I finish**

**And if somebody confusing about the thing like ("..." -Anna- ) That's because I'm too lazy to write the whole sentence so I only write the name of the one who says that sentence.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	19. Chapter 18:The King game

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"Damn it"

"How can this be?"  
>"F*ck my life"<br>"Oh god have some mercy."  
>"Pissed off."<p>

"Bullsh*t"

.

.

.

.

That was the things which the girls were saying while punching the trees in the Northern Forest. Apparently, they were torturing the poor trees because of the new from the boys that they will be engaged to them. So now, half of the forest were destroyed and leaves were shattering everywhere.

"Ugh, I don't believe it." Mikan said

"Why do we have to be engaged to the Fire Princes?" Anna asked

"Ask your parents who are on heaven." Hotaru answered nonchalantly.

Suddenly, there was a giant chicken appearing out of nowhere.

.

.

.

.

"That's definitely a big chicken." Sumire said

"Piyo, Piyo" The chicken said

"Hotaru…."All eyes turned to her. Hotaru then took out a machine. "Invention number 34: Animal translator…. You know what it can do."

Hotaru pointed the machine to Piyo and waited for translation

"He says '_what are you doing_?'."

"Oh." Mikan said then turned to Piyo. "We vented our anger on the trees"

"_Why are you angry?"_  
>"Because somebody told us such an unpleasant new."<p>

"_But you can't destroy the forest like that_." The chicken looked at us angrily.

"You have no right to tell me that."

"_Well, Ruka told me to protect the forest so…_."

"Wait, did you say Ruka?"

"_Yes. I love him. He cares about us and….._" The chicken started to blabber about Ruka.  
>"Piyo, where are you?" A voice called out.<p>

"Speak of the devil and the devil comes." Hotaru said. "Quick, hide in the bushes."

Then we all hid ourselves behind the bushes. "Hotaru, come on." Mikan said

"Okay." She said then looked at the chicken with a don't-tell-him-about-us-or-we-will-roast-you-for-tonight-dinner glare while emitting a killing aura. The giant chicken only sat down in fear. After that, Hotaru disappeared in the bushes.

"Here you are, Piyo." Ruka said as he saw Piyo cried like waterfall. "Oh, why are you crying? Poor you….There, there, I'm here. You have nothing to worry about."

The chicken only hugged Ruka really tight then stopped crying. They looked into each other eyes. _Boys….meet…..Tori…._

_Let's play, shall we?_ They gave out pink aura with flowers and played happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the bushes<strong>

"Are we seeing things?" Misaki asked dusting all the flowers in front of her.

"No." Nonoko said shaking her head.

"Apparently, that is Ruka's true potential and personalities." Mikan said

"I can see that." Anna said

"Girls, let's get back before the nurse knows that we sneak out and starts to …" Sumire said

"OH MY GOD, DOCTOR IMAI, ALL THE GIRLS HAVE DISAPPEARED."

"….freak out." Sumire finished with a sigh.

"Okay. Let's go." Mikan said. All the girls stood up except for one. "Hotaru…"

"You guys go first. I'm still have many pictures to take." She said "There is no way I'll miss this opportunity." _This will make me rich_

"Suit yourself." Mikan said "But hurry up."

"Yeah." Hotaru said as the girls disappeared. Ruka, who was playing with Piyo, suddenly felt someone's stare.

"_What was that? Why do I have a chill just now?"_ Ruka thought as he continue playing with Piyo, unaware of Hotaru, who was taking pictures of him.

_Yes, yes, go on, fall into my trap. With this, I'll be rich in no time. _Hotaru thought as her eyes had money sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the infirmary.<strong>

"Care to tell me where did you guys go?" Subaru said

"We got bored so we decided to go around for a bit." Mikan said

"Oh, so you got bored, huh?" Subaru said. "So I will give you somebody to play with and to make sure that you won't sneak out again"

"Who?"

"Us." A voice appeared and standing at the door was the Fire Princes.

"_Oh boy, could this day get any worse?"_ Mikan sighed. _"Today will be a long day…"_

"Wait, , we don't need anyone to take care of us." Hotaru said  
>"No. You can't take care of yourself."<p>

"Yes, we can"

"No, you can't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

.

.

.

"You are so stubborn. It's a yes and it's final." Subaru said "And I don't care what you said. You are the patient and you have to listen to me."

"…" Hotaru said "Fine"

"Good. Now rest." He said then turned to the Fire Princes. "Take care of them, okay?"  
>"Yes."<p>

Subaru nodded at them and got out of the room.

"Hotaru, I know you and him are brother but you have to respect him." Mikan said

"Yeah, at least he helped us with our wounds." Nonoko said

"To think a blackmailer and a doctor are related. How nice." Misaki said

"Shut up." Hotaru said

"You guys, I think you must see this." Anna said making all the girls turned their attention to her only found that the Fire Princes standing in the door with jaw dropped on the floor

"What do you want now?" Mikan asked

"H-Ho-Hotaru and Subaru are related?" They asked

"Yes."

"How?"

"Since they both have Imai on their family name"  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot."<p>

"So now, what do you guys want to play?" Sumire asked

"How about the king game?" Anna suggested.

"That's good idea. We haven't played that for a long time." Mikan said "Everybody, form a circle and Koko, find a box and 12 sticks now."

"Okay."

After a moment.  
>"Here you go." Koko said handing Mikan a box and some sticks. She then wrote number and a 'K' word on the sticks and dropped them into the box.<p>

"So you know the rules, right?" She asked "The one who gets the 'K' will be king and he can order the numbers to do what he wants. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Remember, no sexual harassment or things we can't do like 'fly to the sky' or 'stay under water for 30 mins'." Mikan said. "Are you clear?"

"Yes."

"Now, let the game begins. Everyone, pick a stick."

**First round**

"Yay, I'm the king." Tsubasa said as he showed everyone the 'K' "So, I order number 2 and number 9 to dance the 'Chicken Dance.'"

"WHAT?" Kitsu and Koko shouted

"This is the order of the king." Tsubasa said "Now, come to the front and danced."

"But we don't know how to dance"

"Just do thing like the chicken always do. That's all"

"Fine"

Koko and Kitsu tried their best to dance but it was somehow right.. Because their hair had yellow color so it resembled chicken's fur. Tsubasa and Yuu laughed out loud while Mikan and her friends tried to hold their laughter. When they finished, everyone had died from stomach hurt.

**Second round**

"I'm the king." Sumire said. "I order number 1 put make up on number 12."

"Yes" Nonoko said

"No." Yuu shouted.

Nonoko looked at Yuu for a moment then smirked. She then took out a case. In the case, there were different kinds of make up. Yuu stared at it in horror. _Mother, help me_.

"Tobita, stay still so that I can do it perfectly."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yuu shouted but it was too late.

After a moment, Nonoko finished and Yuu looked like a goddess with eyelashes, lipsticks, faint blush and a wig.

"Are you a boy?" Tsubasa asked

"Wow, so this is the power of make up." Koko said

"I can't barely recognize you." Kitsu said

"Well, Ruka. You are definitely a sissy." Natsume said

"Guys, this is not fun-"

Flash.  
>"What is that?" Yuu turned his head the sound only found Hotaru holding a camera.<p>

"This picture is going to make me rich." Hotaru said as she held the picture of Yuu on her hand

"Oh my goddess. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yuu shouted while crying. T-T

**Third round**

"Who is the king?" Tsubasa asked

"Me." Hotaru said as her eyes glinted evilly. "I order number 3, 6, 11 and 5 wearing this maid costumes."

"WHAT?" Tsubasa, Natsume, Kitsu and Ruka shouted.  
>"I'm so good." Hotaru said then she took out 4 maid costumes with frilly apron. "Wear this, now."<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

After a moment, they came out. Tsubasa was wearing a black maid costumes. There were many ticked mark on his forehead. Kitsu was wearing an orange maid costumes. He didn't have any emotion on his face. Ruka was wearing a blue maid costumes and his face was red like a tomato. Last but not least, Natsume came out wearing a red maid costumes. He was emitting a killing aura.

Hotaru didn't waste any chance and took many pictures from many directions.

"H-Hota.." Ruka said while blushing

"Shut up bunny boy or I'll sell this pictures to fan girls." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"This is so humiliating." Natsume said with his eyes close.

"Yeah." Tsubasa and Kitsu nodded.

**Forth round**

"I'm the next king." Mikan said. "I order number 7 hug number 4 from behind."

"What?" Tsubasa and Misaki shouted. Then they turned to each other.

"You are number 4/7?" They asked at the same time "How can this be?"

"This is the king's order."

"Do it."

"Misaki, sit down." Mikan said. Misaki only glared back with a I-will-get-my-revenge-later.

"Fine." Misaki said ."But wait, Andou, come here."

Tsubasa walked to her place. "What do you want from…"

He didn't have a chance to finish when Misaki sprayed some sort of cleaning product.

"There. Now you are all clean." Misaki said

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want to be infected by your playboy germs."

"I am not a playboy."

"But you look like one."

"Enough of this comedy show." Mikan said. "Hug her."

"Sorry." Tsubasa muttered as he hugged Misaki from behind.

"_Her hair is refreshing. And she looks so much fragile." _Tsubasa thought

"_Somehow, I feel really comfortable…"_ Misaki thought

"Enough." Misaki suddenly said and got out of Tsubasa's hug. "Lucky that I don't get any germs."

"Hey…" Tsubasa said

And they started quarreling again while everybody in the room sighed.

**(Because I'm too lazy to write so I'll make a summary about some rounds.**

**_Hotaru and Ruka have to dance tango**

**_Koko sings "What makes you beautiful" in front of Sumire. **

**_Natsume has to give Ruka a bouquet of flowers**

**_Kitsu has to confess his feelings for Yuu**

**_Anna, Nonoko and Sumire have to wear clown clothes.**

**_Mikan and Hotaru have to do a prank on Jin-Jin**

**_Tsubasa and Koko have to steal Narumi's frilly clothes and wear it.)**

**.**

.

.

"So this is the last one, huh?" Mikan said

"Let's make this one special, okay?" Sumire said asked.

"Whatever. Now pick."

"So who's the king?" Mikan asked

"I am, I am" Misaki said. "I order number 3 kiss number 10 on the lips."

"WHAT?" Mikan shouted.

Natsume looked at Mikan then smirked.

"Don't tell me you are number 3…" Mikan asked

"Actually yes, I am." Natsume said showing Mikan the stick with number 3 on it which made Mikan's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh, revenge is sweet." Misaki said

"So Polka, are you ready?" Natsume said as he took Mikan's chin in order for her to look at him.

"Wait, I don- mmph…"

Before Mikan could say anything, Natsume has already kissed her on the lips.

"Mm…Mnmnm" Mikan tried to protest but Natsume didn't let her. In one swift moment, he let his tongue inside her mouth in order to deepen the kiss. Mikan didn't know what to do anymore. She felt weak and dizzy. After a minute, Natsume parted their lips. He then looked at Mikan who tried to hide all her blushes. Looking her at that state, he licked his lips, savor the strawberry scent.

"Mm, I see that you enjoy the kiss, Polka." Natsume said

"I do not." Mikan protested. "Lucky that this is an order from the king or I'll kill you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Natsume said and let out a small smile.

"Mikan, I don't know you could be like that." Misaki said

"Shut up"

"So ladies, what do you think about today?" Koko asked

"It was horrible." Mikan said

"Normal." Hotaru said

"No comment here." Sumire said

"Like hell." Misaki

"It was okay, I guess." Anna and Nonoko.

But the guys didn't know that it has been a long time Mikan and her friends played with other people and they had so much fun. Only they didn't want to say itout loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody.<strong>

**I'm still sorry for the grammar because I can't find some one to edit this.**

**At first, I intend to do the truth-or-dare game but since I read many stories about that so I use the Osama games, also known as The King game**

**Anyways, thanks for reading^^**


	20. Chapter 19:Not so perfet day

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story. Please, read the note under this chapter when you finish reading this chapter. '  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

**In the dorm  
><strong>

"I can't believe you make me do that, Misaki." Mikan said angrily

"Sorry. But it's your fault for making him hug me. You know how much I despise him." Misaki said.

"Even if you despise him that much, you don't have to revenge me by making me kiss him."  
>"But you look like you enjoy that kiss."<p>

"As if." Mikan shot back "And what about you? You looked comfortable when you were in his arms."

"In you dream. I don't want to infect by his playboy germs…"

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka._

Being as flexible as ever, Mikan and Misaki dodged all the bullets and glared at the culprit who shot those bullets.

"Will you guys shut up?" Hotaru said "I'm trying to rest here. All those games make me feel tired."

"Whatever." Mikan and Misaki said in unison.

"Really guys." Anna said. "It's not that bad…."

"Not that bad? Ugh. He is just a pervert/playboy who get on my nerve." They said in unison again.

"I have to admit you two can get along really well." Sumire said.  
>"As ifNever in a million years."

"Okay, okay. We can go to rest now. This afternoon is going to be a long day." Nonoko said

"Oh, I almost forgot. It's almost that day, right?" Mikan asked as their eyes slowly had sadness in it.  
>"Yeah."<p>

"So we have to get the principal's permission to go out on that day."

"Yeah."

"That's all I have to say. Sweet dream." Mikan said as she felt asleep immediately.

"That's our leader."

"Such a heavy sleeper."

"How about put a prank on her?"

"Don't you remember what she did to Hotaru's stuffs the other day?"

"Yeah. I forgot."

"Okay guys. We have to go to sleep now. It's getting late."

"Okay. Sleep well"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at the airport around 4 am<strong>

There were 12 persons with their luggage standing at the door. They looked around, admired the technology that they have missed during all those years away from their hometown.

"It's good to be back" A woman said

"Shut up. You know you are getting too much attention."

"Whatever."

"So why are we coming back to Japan again?"

"Because it's almost festival time."

"Oh my god."

"You mean we have to come to their school?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"I don't want to go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be crushed by the students and hear them shouting our names."

"Who cares about that? This year, everything is going to be different."

"Huh? What do you mean by.."

"That's a secret…"

"Oh, oh, oh, do you mean our sons have found someone they like?"

"Maybe. But that's not the thing I am thinking right now."

"Hey. Have you finished your talk?"

"Sorry."

"Can we go home now? I'm tired because of the airplane and all those works I just finish."

"We still need to visit them tomorrow. It has been 11 years since they died."

"Okay.."

"But remember to be on time"

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Mikan's dorm

"Guys, wake up. It's morning." Hotaru said

"5 more minutes." We whined

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

All of them were fully awake and dodged the bullets. Except for Mikan, who used her hand to stop the bullet and went back to sleep.

"You don't need to do that, Hotaru." Sumire said as she stretched her arms

"Tell me to stop doing that…" Hotau said "Look at Mikan"

"Well, she is a heavy sleeper. There's no helping it."

Then Hotaru heard something outside the dorm

"What's wrong-"

"Shhh."

Then she walked to the roof quietly.

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

The roof was destroyed and the Fire Princes fell down from it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hotaru said

"Visiting you guys?" Koko said but more like a question

"On the roof?"

"Yeah."

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

Hotaru used the Baka gun again. "Like I believe in that lie. What's the real reason?"  
>"Fine" Ruka said rubbing his head. "We want to see what your dorm looks like." <em>I can't tell that we stalk them .<em>

"Are you kidding me? We have something called 'door'" Misaki said

"But we don't like using it."

"Whatever."  
>"Hey, where is Polka?"<p>

"Huh? Mikan? She is still sleeping."

"What? She is still sleeping with all these noises?"

"Well, she is a heavy sleeper."

"Why don't you wake her up?"

"Because the last time I woke her up, my camera and photos ended up being ripped off and smashed into pieces." Hotaru said shuddering at the memory

"So who have the guts to wake her up?" Sumire said as they arrived in front of Mikan's room

"Me" Natsume said. "Wait for me."

"Then we will go make breakfast." Anna and Nonoko said. "Have any of you guys eaten breakfast?" All the guy shook their heads.

"Then breakfast for 12."

When Anna and Nonoko left to make breakfast, Natsume opened the door and got in Mikan's room.

"Don't do anything to her, Hyuuga." Hotaru warned

"Okay, I get it."

He closed the door quietly.

"Well, her room is darker than I thought." Natsume thought as he looked around. The room had a dark red color with black curtains. Then his eyes landed on a figure lying on a king-sized bed. It was Mikan. Natsume came closer and looked at her face. _She looks like an angel._

He then caressed her face careful without waking her up. After a moment of satisfaction, he shook her.

"Wake up, Polka. Wake up." Natsume said but no response from the brunette. "Oi, Polka."

She stirred a little bit then gone back to sleep_. I know why they don't want to wake her up. _

"Mommy….Daddy…." She said in her sleep. Natsume looked at her fragile figure. _I guess she really miss her parents._ _Now I understand why I want to protect her no matter what. But I have to wake her up._

Without a choice, he got to her ear and whispered seductively.

"_Mikan. _Wake up or I'm going to eat you." Then he blew to her ear.

"Eek." Mikan squeaked as she sat up really fast. Her face had a tiny blush. Natsume chuckled at this.

"You….What are you doing here?" Mikan said, pointing her finger at him.

"Because your friends said they didn't want to wake you up so I did that for them."

"Did you do anything to me?"

"No."

"Good." Mikan let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, little girl? Are you asking me to do something to you?" Natsume smirked.

"N-No."

Natsume then crawled onto Mikan's bed. He was on top of Mikan.  
>"How about we do it now?" He said seductively.<p>

"W-Wait."

_Bang!_

"That is enough, Hyuuga." Hotaru said, pointing the baka gun at him "I told you not to do anything to her."

"I haven't done anything."

"Yeah. And look at your position."

"I was teasing her."

"Get out now." Hotaru said "Mikan, change your clothes then get down now."

"Yes." _That was close_

_**Time skip.**_

Mikan finished changing her clothes and got down the dining room. She opened the door and was greeted by her sisters and all the Fire Princes.

"Good morning/ Hello/ Hn."

"Could you tell me why are they here?" Mikan asked

"Why? Don't you want us here, Polka?"

"Not even a bit."

"Because I found them on the roof and they haven't had breakfast so I took them in." Hotaru said

"Why do I think you just help _some lost puppy_?" Mikan said

"Hey" The Fire Princes shouted.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast." Mikan said "What do we have today, Anna?"

"Because there are many people so is pancake okay?"

"Okay."

"Chocolate or strawberry syrup?"

"Strawberry."

"I don't know that you like strawberry."

"Shut up, Hyuuga."

"Here you go, Mikan."

"Thanks, Anna."

"This is the best breakfast we ever had." Kitsu said. "You are really good."

"Thanks." Anna said

"What do you expect from the daughter of the Umenomiya, the company famous for cake and sweet?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Actually, these food is nothing compare to the food my parents make. They can create a food that can help people smile." Anna said

"Anna. You just need to be yourself and think about happiness. With that, you can create food like your parents." Kitsu said

"Thanks, Kitsu." Anna said as she smiled at him. Kitsu saw that and blushed deeply. All the guys looked at him and grinned evilly.

"_Anna has smiled. It can't be good."_ The girls thought. _"The dark her is going to be mad about this."_

"After this, you can come to our dorm to eat if you want." Anna invited them.

"Really/What?" All people in the room said in unison.

"I'm the one who make so no complain, okay?" Anna said

"Yes."

_**Time skip**_

"We have finished" Koko said

"Let's go to school." Kitsu said along.

"Hn"

"You guys can go first. We have to clean this up." Mikan told them as the guys walked away from the dorm.

"Anna." Hotaru said "Do you know what you have done?"

"U-Um…."

"You smiled. For goddess's sake. We haven't smile for a long time and promised that we won't smile until we defeated them."

"I-I know."

"You have just created a chance for the dark you to get out."

"I just can't help it. It has been a long time since somebody praised my cooking except for you guys."

"You know you are good at cooking. Because you are your parent's pride" Mikan said "So never. I mean never ever smile until that day comes. Get it?"  
>"Y-Yes."<p>

"We have to put our guard on starting from this moment and be careful when we are with the Fire Princes."

"Got it."

And they went to their class with a heavy atmosphere.

* * *

><p><strong>At the classroom.<strong>

"Good morning student." Narumi said in his girly clothes. "I have an announcement to make"

"On the 11/11, you start your first semester exam so nobody can absent that day." He said

Mikan's eyes along with the Frozen Princesses widen. _"We have exam on that day? That mean we have to visit them sooner."_

"Now, I have something to do so free period." He said then got out of the room.

"Well, what do you think?" Misaki said.

"How about this afternoon?" Mikan said. "Today is already the 9th and we have exam on the 11th"

"What about tomorrow?"

"We have to study that day because of the bet we made with the Fire Princes."

*Flashback*

_"How about make the bet more fun?" He smirked "Since we know your secrets, we will continue competing with each others."_

_"And?"_

_"If you win, we will break-off the engagement but if we win, you will have to be our slave in 1 week" He said offering his hand "Do we have a deal?"_

_"But your parents think we are dead. Why do we still engage to each other?" Anna asked_

_"Because they believe that their friends are still alive and they said something about dream…" -Ruka-_

_I thought a little bit. After a moment, "Deal" I said and shook his hand._

_"I look forward to it." He smirked and whispered to my ear then walked away from the infirmary._

*End flashback*

"Oh, that bet."

"So in conclusion, this afternoon?"

"Yes."

That time, they didn't know that they will meet people who will remind them about their pasts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**I'm sorry but after this chapter, I'm going to have exam so no more chapter. At least until end of December.  
><strong>

**Thanks for your support until today and for reading my story.**

**I'm truly sorry. T-T. Oh I almost forgot, Happy birthday Natsume.  
><strong>


	21. Note

**Note**

**Hello everybody again. It has been a long time, hasn't it?  
><strong>

**I have something to tell you. Chapter 19's title will be changed into 'Not so perfect day' and the next chapter will be 'Sign of the upcoming storm' or something related to that. So wait a little more and the next chapter will be updated. Thanks for waiting. Oh, I will give you perview so that you will know about the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW.<strong>

**A new face...**

_"Reo has been captured…."_

_"I'll go to Japan and capture them myself"_

__"...like what your parents did to me…"__

**November 11th...**

_"Uncle Kazumi…."_

_"So what you try to say is you want to absent this afternoon to visit you grandfather's grave?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"_Why do I get the feeling they are lying?"__

**A phone call...**

__"_Kazumi, long time no see."___

___"Long time no see, too, Hyuuga-san."___

**An arguement...**

_"Natsume."_

_"Sakura._

_'Natsume"_

_"Sakura."_

_._

_._

_._

**The feeling**

_"I'm sooooo gonna marry her one day"_

_._

_._

_._

_"I won't die until the day I get to marry her."_

_._

_._

_._

_"It's like the history has repeated again."_

_._

_._

_._

_"But will we melt their frozen heart?"_

**A bad intention...**

_"I can see that they held an important place in your hearts"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"What will you do if something happen to them?"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all... Wait for the next chapter.^^<strong>


	22. Chapter 20: Sign of the upcoming storm

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

**A place not in Japan**

_Ring._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ring._

_._

_._

_._

"Hello?"

"_Good morning boss."_

"What do you want?"

"_I have some good new and bad new."_

"Carry on…."

"_What do you want to hear first?"_

"Anything."

"_So bad new okay?"_

"Whatever."

"_The bad new is Reo has been captured…."_

"Ehhhh…So the dimwit wanna-be-popstar was finally captured…*Smirk*… Suit himself. But how can he lost?"  
><em>"I will send you the video which I recorded everything later."<em>

"Good work. Now what about the good new?"

"…_.We have found their location."_

"And?"

"_They are at a school called Alice Academy."_  
>"Alice Academy huh?" <em>Like mothers like daughters.<em>

"…_Boss?"_

"Hmm?"

"_So what are we going to do now?"_  
>"Just continue following them. I'll go to Japan and capture them myself. Anyways, good work. Now go. I have many things to do"<p>

"_Yes, boss."_

_Tut…Tut…Tut…_

"Heh…"

"_Finally, after all this year, I have found you, the flowers which have to bloom in the darkness. You think you can run away from me but you can't always hide from me. I'll find you and make you suffer like what your parents did to me…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Alice Academy<strong>

"Now, who want to come in first?" Anna asked shyly as they stood in front of the big oak door with a plate 'Principal's room'

"What about you, Hotaru?"

"Do you want to me to destroy this damn door or knock it?"  
>"Knock it, of course."<p>

"Then I'll _knock it down_ with my Baka gun."

"Hotaru…It's not a joke."

"Shut up, you guys." Mikan shouted. "I will knock, okay? It's lunch time and I haven't eaten anything. My stomach is growling"

They just sweat dropped at this reason. _What a leader she is…._

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." A voice said inside as they slowly opened the door.

"Uncle Kazumi…." We all said

"What brings you girls here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"We want to have your permission to go out this afternoon."

"What's for?"

"It's almost our grandfather's death anniversary so we want to visit him."

"So what you try to say is you want to absent this afternoon to visit you grandfather's grave?" The principal said with his eyes closed

"Yes." We said in unison.

"Why it has to be today? We still have tomorrow and …."

"We can't tell you anything. Sorry."

"But can I have one question?"

"Yes."

"Why do you girls have the same grandfather and family name but look so different from each other, except for Anna and Nonoko?"

"Because our grandmother had _an affair_?" Sumire said as she got 5 punches her face.

"Ouch, that hurts a lot you know…"

"Whatever." They said while Kazumi only sighed.

"Okay." He said. "You can go but remember to come back before 10pm or you will be staying outside."

"Hai."

"Now dismiss."

They all said goodbye to the principal and got out of the room.

"_Why do I get the feeling they are lying?"_ Kazumi thought. Suddenly, his phone rang

"Hello." He answered already knowing who was the one calling him.

"_Kazumi, how long has it been since the last time I talk to you like this?"_

"I can only say it has been a long time, Hyuuga-san."

"_I told you to call me Kaoru."_

"But I am still not used to it."

"_Next time, call me Kaoru-san, understand?"_

"Yes. So what do you call me for?"

"_It's for this afternoon. Are you free today?"_

"Yes."

"_Can you tell me more detail?"  
><em>"I have a meeting from 2am to 3am. After that, I'm free."

"_Good."_

"So what do you want?"

"…"

"…."

"…"

"Kaoru-san?"

"_It's almost their anniversary…."_

"Oh…" A hint of sadness in his voice

"_Ioran and my friends want to visit them this afternoon so want to come with us?"_

"Yes."

"_So 3.30 this afternoon, okay?"_

"Yes."

"_So, Ja ne…"_

Kazumi ended the phone call as he heaved a sigh. He looked out to the window_. "Yuka, Izumi, it has been 11 years….But I still can't take the fact that you two have gone... But what about your daughter? Is she still alive? Will there be a time I will find her?"_

**To the cafeteria.**

"I can't believe we just trick him…"Anna said. "So guilty."

"Well, do you want us to say that we visit the Yukihira, Imai, Shouda, Ogasawara, Harada and Umenomiya's grave?" Misaki said as she sipped the soup.

"That's not what I mean but…"

"Oh, come on, Anna. We are different from other people and nobody will ever love us…" Mikan said nonchalantly.

"Hey girls." A voice appeared and after that, the Fire Princes was behind them.

"….except for _them_" Mikan finished.

"Can we sit with you?" Koko asked with his goofy smile.  
>"YesWhatever" With that, they settled down with this kind of position

Natsume – Mikan – Hotaru – Ruka – Tsubasa – Misaki

Yuu – Nonoko – Anna – Kitsuneme – Koko – Sumire

"So what are you talking about?" Kitsu started a conservation

"Do you know what day is the day after tomorrow?" Nonoko asked

"November 11th." He said as all the guys gasped. "The Eleven Bloody Rose."

"Exactly. This afternoon, we are going to visit them." Mikan said

"So Polka is not going to be at school this afternoon? I can finally be at peace." Natsume teased.

"Shut up _Hyuuga_. It's you who disturb my peaceful time."

"Natsume. Call me Natsume."

"Until you call me Sakura."

"Why can they call you with your given name while I have to call you with your family name?"

"Because I want to, Hyuuga."

"Natsume. Not Hyuuga. How many times I have to tell you that, Polka?"

"Then Sakura, not Polka."

"Natsume."

"Sakura.

'Natsume"

"Sakura."

"Natsume"

.

.

.

They continue with their argument while people just stared at them.

"Do you think it's time to stop them?" Asked Ruka as he eyed the raven-haired girl.

"Let them be." Said Hotaru as she ate her crabs "It has been a long time since Mikan can find a match for her"

"Oh well." He shrugged his shoulder.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura"

"Hyuuga."

"Sakura."

"Polka."

"Mr. Grumpy."

"Strawberry-printed"

"Pervert fox."

."Pig"

"Bastard."

"Heavy sleeper"

"Mr. I-am-so-perfect-and-rich-that-I-can-get-whatever-I-want"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How can it change into insulting each other with their nickname?" Nonoko asked at the sign in front of her: Mikan looked annoyed while Natsume smirked.

"It's what they call love quarrel." Yuu said

"Maybe." Nonoko trailed off. "But I don't think that's the point."

"Who knows."

.

.

.

.

"Arrogant"

"Emotionless."

"Self-esteem"

"Stubborn"

"Prideful"

"Cold-blooded"

"Tell that to the one in front of my eyes."

"Shut the hell up."

.

.

.

.

"Wow, this time, their personalities." Misaki said rolling her eyes. "How admirable."

"This is getting too long." Tsubasa sighed

"It has been half an hour already." Sumire sighed

"Why do I feel people are staring at us?" Anna said  
>"Ignore them. They won't harm you.". Nonoko said<p>

"Now I understand why you are all act like this." Said Koko

"What do you mean?" The girls chorused

"Your attitudes are so much like your leader." Kitsu said

"Well, we are the same and we can understand each other's thought."

.

.

.

.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE." Mikan shouted after a long time bickering with Natsume.

"Run out of word already, Polka?" Natsume asked amusedly.

"Shut up, Hyuuga." Mikan glared at him immediately. "Girls, let's go back. It's almost time to go."

"Finish already?" They said. "Oh well, thanks for the meal."

With that, they walked away to their dorm, leaving the Fire Princes in the table.

"So Natsume, what do you think?" Ruka asked

"She is interesting. I'm glad that she is my fiancée. I'm sooooo gonna marry her one day." He smirked

"So Natsume finally admits liking Mikan. That's mean he is like a lovesick puppy." Koko squealed like a girl "I'm a pure genius."

"Shut up Koko or I'll grill you."

"How can you marry her?" Asked Kitsu

"Have you forgot about the bet already?"

"What if they win? We'll have to break off the engagements."

"I know we'll win. I just know it." Natsume said grinning evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>In the afternoon<strong>

"Girls, are you ready?" Mikan asked "It is 3.00 already."

"Here." They chorused

After a minute, they came down all dressing in black.

"I don't like black very much." Sumire complained. "It makes me look old."

"Stop whining, Sumire. We have to wear this so that people won't recognize us." Mikan said "Okay, let's go girls."

With that, they walked out of the academy without anyone's notice. Yeah. That was they thought. But not.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too far from there.<strong>

"Well, it's not like I can see them dressing in black everyday. They look hot." Natsume smirked. As you can see now, the Fire Princes ditched their class to see the girls off. And they were on a tree.

"When you _die_, Mikan will definitely visit you _everyday_ in black." Koko joked.

"I _won't die_ until _the day_ I get to _marry her_."

"Yeah, yeah, lover boy."

"Shut up" Natsume protested then smirked again. "What about you guys? In _love_ with the girls already, right?"

They all blushed. "H-How d-d-did y-you k-know?"

"It's so obvious."

"Maybe." They said while averted their eyes away.

"Really?" Natsume asked

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Really?"  
>"FINE, I admit it. I <strong>love<strong> Hotaru, okay?" Ruka shouted while blushing furiously.

"You said you loved her?" Koko said with his wide eyes.

"Yeah. At first, I only interest in her because she is not like other girls. And somehow, I feel that I have fallen in love with her ever since I met her near the lake. I have to admit she always blackmails me and cold-blooded but she is the only one who can make me feel comfortable and relax."

"You are the same as me, Ruka." Natsume grinned.

"Yeah." All the guys chorused.

"That's mean you are all the same?" Ruka asked

"Hehehe, like you said, we have fallen in love with them. And it was love at first sign. They are the only girls who don't go gaga over us and look at us with who we are not because of our fame and wealth." They said in unison

"Well, I have already known it." Natsume said as he placed his manga on his face and fell asleep. Suddenly, he remembered something and asked "Hey, do you guys find it weird?"

"What weird?"

"Noda said that our fathers were the one who tried to court our mothers because they rejected them. And now, it's us who try to win the girls' hearts…."

"It's like the history has repeated again." Yuu said

"Yeah." Natsume said. "I wonder this time will we end up together like our parents?"

"Maybe god knows."

"Hn."

"But will we melt their frozen heart?" Tsubasa said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I think that's the most important thing." Yuu said

"Who knows?" Natsume simply said. "We can do everything as long as we are ourselves."

"Maybe you are right…." They chorused.

With that, they stared up to the sky, hoping to find a way to make them smile again and a way to make them come back to themselves again….

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time.<strong>

A person was smirking after he saw the video

"So that's why you are so strong…" He said. "But are you really or that's just the outer?

He threw a dart and it hit a picture of a young brunette girl.

"I can see that _they_ held an important place in your hearts, _Frozen Princesses_."

He threw another darts and it hit a pictures of a raven-haired girl. Then he looked at the screen which showed the Fire Princes who was carrying the Frozen Princesses bridal style.

"And they seem to care for you too."

2 more and this time, a green-curly and a red-head

"How pathetic."

The last two and it hit right in the face of the twins

"What will you do if something happen to them?" He said while his eyes glinted evilly along with is evil laugh. "MWAHAHAHAHAHUAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH"

"_Ready for my revenge…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**What can I say? It's good to be back**

**So anybody knows about the mystery man?**

**Try to guess. Sorry for the late update. I intend to update yesterday but something came up with the computer.  
><strong>

**Anyways, thank for reading. ^^**


	23. Chapter 21: Unexpected meeting

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

After a long time riding on the bus, the Frozen princesses finally arrived at the cemetery.

"Damn it. So tired." Misaki said as she stretched out her arms

"I hate the smell of the bus" Sumire said

"Look at the time. It is 3.30 already. We are so late" Anna said as she looked at her watch "Damn those traffic jam and the bus"

"Bear with it. We can't call a taxi because it is much more expensive and not enough spot for us." Mikan said as she looked around

"No need. Sumire is like a cat so she can sit on the roof of the car" Anna said teasingly. Sumire glared dagger at her but Anna never backed down so she glared back and it formed a glaring contest. There were lightning striking from their eyes and a dark aura began to form.

"You guys….Mikan goes in already so hurry up" Nonoko said as she ran into the cemetery.

"Hmph" Sumire and Anna said at the same time and they turned away from each other with their eyes close.

They walked a little bit and finally, they reached the tombstone of their families. It was still the same after all these years….Mikan and her friends kneeled down and placed their flowers on the stone. After that, they burnt the incense and prayed. When they finished, they closed their eyes and talked to their parents like always.

"Mom, Dad, how are you? Are you happy with each other on heaven?"

"You don't have to worry about us anymore. We are 16 already. We can take care of ourselves"

"Actually, we met _someone_ at school and it seems that they are really interested in us. Everyday is so tiring…"

"And fate really is so playful. They are the sons of your best friends. You still remember the Hyuuga, Nogi, Yomi, Yome, Tobita and Andou, right? That's them."

"But it has been a long time since we had so much fun. I think ever since you died, I never felt such things called happiness."

"Do you think they are the one can help us to open our hearts? Will we ever smile again?"

However, they began to tear up. Big, fat tears fell down from the corner of their eyes

"Mom, Dad, I miss you very much. I miss the warmth of yours. I miss your smile. I miss all those happy moments that we shared in the past."

"Why fate is so cruel? Is being happy a sin? I want to turn back in time. To the time when everything was still so perfect, so peaceful…."

They can't stop themselves from crying anymore. Suddenly, a wind passed by

"_Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Misaki…."_

"What's that?" Mikan asked "Do you guys hear it?" They all nodded

"_I know you have been suffered a lot but everything is going to be alright."_

"_You just need to smile because that is the thing which can make you just the way you are."_

"That's mean no more emotionless façade?"

"_That depends on you. If you can control the dark you. Also, revenge can't really make you stronger. There is another way but you have to figure it out yourself."_

"_There will be a time when you are in danger but remember, we will always stay by your side and help you"_

"_I think maybe, just maybe the boys whom you talk about will bring back the smile of yours"_

"_Goodbye, my dear. Remember to be a good girl. We will always love you…."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

"_I love you too, Mom, Dad"_ They thought as they looked up to the sky.

"Guys, it is time." Mikan said as they wiped out all the tears and slowly closed their eyes. _This song is for you, the one who loves us with all their hearts and cares for us like nobody else and also for us, who was blinded by revenge and never seek for happiness…... _

_(Mikan)__** Cherry blossoms are blooming**_

_**Even in this town, all are the same color**_

_**In the unfamiliar scenery like this**_

_**No matter how much loneliness, just try smile**_

_(Hotaru)__** First time in this town, in the first spring time**_

_**My journey will start in this town from now on**_

_**Even I can't meet you for a while**_

_**Full of energy to run from the past**_

_(All)__** Sakura color, now I have to say goodbye**_

_**From that old day, continue on my way**_

_**Until the day that I can get bloom in this town**_

_**Making up decision and look up to cherry blossoms**_

_(Sumire)__** Among the crowded people**_

_**Who seems to understand each other but**_

_**All are hiding the worries, walking faster**_

_**Keep the weakness inside and look up ahead**_

_(Anna)__** The sunset and the road up to the hill**_

_**In this town, there are nothing look like that**_

_**Wherever you are, we are all thinking the same, right?**_

_**Full of energy to run from the past**_

_(All)__** Sakura color, until the day that we meet each other**_

_**I will not look back from now**_

_**From that day and so on, thank you so much**_

_**Let's blooming proudly even in different**_

_(Nonoko)__** In the spring time, it's time to go on**_

_**Whenever you feel uncertain**_

_**Straight your hand ahead**_

_**Living in the way that you want**_

_(Misaki)__** Now it's the time to discover what you really want**_

_**From the past, to tomorrow or whenever**_

_**We can't go back from here now**_

_(All)__** Sakura color, the unseen scenery in each day**_

_**Will be light up, let's start to discover it**_

_**No matter how much year from now on**_

_**We will be smile when we meet each other, let's go**_

_**Sakura color, because I never forget it**_

_**Now it's just the start of this journey**_

_**Until the day that I can get blooming in this town**_

_**Making up decision and look up to cherry blossoms**_

**(Sakura color – GreeeeN)**

As soon as they finished the song, they opened their eyes and saw that everything has changed to a bright side which was now somehow glittering under the sunlight. After their parents' death, the world which they see was black, dull, and had no life in it. Everyday was so boring and repeatedly. But after they spoke to their parents, it was like they was lifted up from a curse. Their eyes got back its shine and a new feelings rose inside them. _Hope, happiness._

"How long has it been ever since we saw the world so beautiful like this?" Mikan asked. Her eyes were bringing up with tears

"11 years. For 11 years living in the darkness and now, everything has changed…"

"Just like you said, Mom, Dad…." Mikan continued "Everything is going to be alright…."

Suddenly, they heard a voice calling out for them

"Yuka…."

They all turned around to look at the owner of the voice and their eyes got widen "….but apparently, it is not"

* * *

><p><strong>About 15 minutes ago….<strong>

There was a man with brown hair leaning on the wall waiting patiently. However, that was people thought. If you looked closely, you can see he was emitting a dark aura and his eyebrows twitching nonstop

"_What took them so long?"_ He thought in irritation

Only moment later, a black limousine parked in front of the cemetery. _"Not again" _

As the door opened, a woman with raven hair and crimson eyes immediately stepped out. She looked around a little bit and spotted the one she was looking for. Then man with brown hair

"Kazu-chan" She called out happily. Tick marks started to appear on his head

"Kaoru-san" His voice became depper and deeper "You said to meet up at 3.30 and look at the time. 3.45"

"It's only 15 minutes"

"To me, 15 minutes is very important. Not like you."

"How mean"

"And what about that limousine?"

"Because I want to go together with everyone and only limousine has enough spot."

"But did you think about it will get attention from everyone?" Kazumi said. He was already pissed off "Look around" Kaoru did what he said and saw that many people was looking at them with curious and admiration. It is like they are going to jump on them and ask for autograph.

"I just see people" Kaoru said

"Yeah. Only people." Kazumi said nonchalantly

"You two, stop argueing now." A deep voice said. He is no other than Ioran Hyuuga, father of Natsume Hyuuga and also the director of the Hyuuga Corp. He immediately turned to Kazumi, which made Kaoru kinda upset…. "Kazumi, long time no see."

"Long time no see, too, Hyuuga-san as well as Nogi-san, Tobita-san, Andou-san, Yomi-san, Yome-san" He bowed down

"No need to bow, Kazumi" Ioran said "So how is your work?"

"The same as always. What about you?"

"The amount of works is getting more and more. I just want Natsume to finish his study so that he can take over the company"

"It won't be long, Hyuuga-san."

"I hope so. That child is very intelligent but he is too arrogant and egoistic."

"No doubt"

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, at Alice Academy<strong>

"_Achoo_" Natsume sneezed.

"What's wrong, Natsume?" Ruka asked

"Nothing. Maybe someone is talking about me."

"What if it is a cold?"

"I have never caught a cold in my entire life." Natsume said proudly. Ruka rolled his eyes. Then he remembered something

"Somehow, without the girls here, you seem to be quiet." Ruka teased "Missing _her_ already, huh?"

"Shut the hell up, Ruka." Natsume glared at him

"Okay, okay." With that, Ruka backed down but a smirk was still visible on his face

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the cemetery.<strong>

"So, has Natsume taken any interested in a girl, Kazumi?" Ioran asked as they walked to the tombstone. "I just wish that someday, he will find a girl who can compare to him and change his attitude"

"I don't know about this but I hope so, too" Then he remembered something. "Actually, lately, he is…."

Suddenly, he tripped on to something "What the?" When he looked down, he saw Kaoru and the parents sitting on the grass like they were hiding from something.

"What are you doing?" Kazumi asked as he was pulled down violently by Kaoru.

"Quiet" She signed and pointed to the tombstone. Kazumi looked at that place and saw 6 girls wearing black standing in front of the grave. Then he heard them singing….

_**Cherry blossoms are blooming**_

_**Even in this town, all are the same color**_

_**In the unfamiliar scenery like this**_

_**No matter how much loneliness, just try smile**_

"_This voice"_ He thought as he recalled the memories

Flashback

"_Izumi…." Kazumi called out for his brother_

"_Brother Kazumi. You really come. I'm so happy" A man with a bright smile came to him and hugged him really tight_

"_Of course I have to go. It's your daughter's birthday."_

"_Yeah. Can't you believe it? She is already turning one."_

"_I know. So can I meet her now?"_

"_Yeah."_

_With that, they went to the bedroom and before they got in, they heard a singing voice_

"_Whose voice is that?"_

"_My wife."_

"_Your wife?"_

"_Yeah. Is it beautiful? Her voice is so smooth and angelic. It's lucky that I get to marry her."_

"_Hm."_

End flashback

"_Just like the voice I heard when I went to my brother's house. The voice of his wife, Yuka Azumi, leader of the legendary butterfly."_

Then when the girls finished, he looked at them and his eyes went widen. _"It's…."_

However, before he could say anything, Kaoru was already stood up and walked to them.

"Yuka…." She said. More like whispering but loud enough for them to hear and turn around_. "It's them, no doubt."_ Kazumi thought

Mikan's POV

We turned around and saw Uncle Kazumi and a woman with raven hair and crimson eyes look at us with wide eyes. Behind them, there were 11 people. They all looked so familiar.

"Yuka…" The woman said as she touched my face. I immediately stepped back a little.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Yuka." I said firmly. However, she still looked at me with surprise and shock.

"Do you have any relationship with her? Do you know her? Who are you? Where do you come from?..." She kept asking me questions which made my head spin around and around

"Wha-" I tried to say but uncle Kazumi stood between me and her and said "Kaoru-san, calm down. You are frightening them"

"Sorry." She mumbled. However, I didn't hear that because I was busy trying to escape with my sisters.

"Wait, girls." I heard Kazumi's voice. _Damn it. We are screwed…. _"Come back here."

We wanted to run away so much but after what our parents had told us, we were going to face it.

"_**Are you sure this is a good idea?"**_Dark Mikan said

"_Yes"_

"…"

"_Do you know, Dark Mikan…."_

"_**What?"**_

"…_I want to become stronger." _

"_**So?"**_

"_So I'm going to stand up against my fear and face my past"_

"_**Tch. Do what you want but remember if you are too weak, I'm going to break-free."**_ She said before disappear in my mind

"Are you ready?" I asked my sisters and nod was the only thing I saw. With that, we turned around and faced them.

"You girls, you want my permission to go out to visit your grandfather but why are you here?" Kazumi asked

"…."

"Girls?"

"Uncle Kazumi…" Mikan said softly "I will tell you everything when you finish your visiting" He only nodded and walked to those people, talked to them for a few seconds. There were some argues and shoutings, however, they still went to our parents' grave and prayed….

"Mikan…." Misaki said

"It's okay, Misaki. Everything is going to alright."

"but what if someone overhear us like the time when we were in Mr. Bear's house?"

"I will think about that…"

"Do you think that they are trust-worthy?"

"I don't know but it's worth to try. Besides, they know my mom's name so they must have a closed relationship"

After some time, they went to our standing place

"So?" Kazumi asked

"Do you have any private place?" I asked again. They just looked at each other then nodded. I wondered why…

** Few minutes later…..**

_So this is why._ I thought as I was looking at the luxury of the limousine. It was huge and had almost everything. We were busy looking around until Kazumi faked his cough.

"So before we get to the main point, let's introduce each other." He said "Adult fisrt"

"Uncle Kazumi" Hotaru called out. "You don't need to introduce them to us. We have known who they are."

"Really?" All eyes turned to her, including us

"Yeah. They are the parents of the Fire Princes." She simply said. _Oh, that's why they are so familiar…. _

"How did you know?" I asked

"I have my own source"

"You girls, could you tell us who you are now?" Mrs. Nogi said.

"Yes…." We said in unison _This is going to be a long ride…._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update<strong>

**My computer has some problem so from now on, it maybe takes about 4 to 5 days for a new chapter yo be update. **

**Thanks for reading. ^^**


	24. Chapter 22: The proof

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

**Back to Alice Academy**

"Hey, do you think they are going to be okay?" Ruka asked as he pet his rabbit

"Not to worry. They are the Frozen Princesses, the only one who can compete to us." Kitsu said

"Yeah. So how can they lose to someone?" Koko finished

"It's just that I got a feeling like they have met someone." Ruka said

"It's maybe your imagination" Koko chuckled "What do you think, Natsume?"

"Hn." Natsume simply said

"Say something"

"Hn" He said again as he continued reading the manga

"Don't blame him. He misses Mikan" Yuu said and he got a dark glare from Natsume. Every boys looked at Natsume with a grin.

"Who knows you could be this mushy." Ruka said

"I'm not"

"Just admit it. You love Mikan more than you thought."

"No."

"It was love at first sign after all."

"Hn"

"See, he doesn't even object it."

"Hn."

"No, he is just too tired to talk to you about such pointless matter."

"He is such a cold-blooded person"

Ignoring all the comments from his friends, Natsume darted his eyes away from the manga and looked up to the sky. Today, the weather was really great. It wasn't too cloudy or too sunny. It was simply perfect. A wind suddenly passed by as Natsume enjoyed the breeze. Such a beautiful day like that, everybody must feel relax and happy. Not for Natsume. He admitted that he really missed Mikan. A day without her was so boring. But he is Natsume and he never gonna admit it to his friends. Never in a million years. He just wished that Mikan could finish her visit so that he could see her again. However, he suddenly had a feeling. A bad feeling about the thing might happen to him or Mikan in the future….

Little did he know, his prediction was right…

* * *

><p><strong>At the airport.<strong>

"Boss, we have arrive" A person said as he turned around only to meet a man in his 30s with dark colored hair and dark green eyes.

"We are here already?" He said in his low voice "So fast." He chuckled lightly "Prepare a car for me."

"_Finally, after all this year, I am back to Japan, the place where everything started. So nostalgic and at the same time, so disgusting."_ He thought.

_Ring Ring Ring_

He picked up his phone and walked down from the airplane "Hello?"

"_Boss, welcome back to Japan." _The person on the other line said

"Yeah, whatever." He said " So have you done _that_ for me?"

"_Yes. 'It' has been freed." _

"Good." He smirked as he got to his car. "'It' is going to be useful in this operation. _They_ are going to love this present"

"_Yes. So what are we going to do now?" _

"Prepare the soldiers and guards. We will attack them in one month." He said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Mikan<strong>

Mikan's POV

"So let me introduce to you" Kazumi said "Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Sumire and they are from Sakura family."

"Uncle Kazumi" I said as all the eyes turned to me "You are wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kazumi said. I took a deep breath then I began to talk.

"Actually, that's not our real name" I said in my stern voice. "Let me introduce myself again." I closed my eyes and when I opened them. _Here goes nothing _"My name is Mikan Yukihira, the heiress of the Yukihira family." The adults' eyes got widen and their jaws dropped. I continued "These girls are all my friends but I consider them as my sister because we have lived with each other for years."

"Hotaru Imai" Hotaru bowed down "Heiress of the Imai family."

"Anna Umenomiya" Anna bowed "Heiress of the Umenomiya family"

"Nonoko Ogasawara" Nonoko bowed "Cousins of Anna and also heiress of the Ogasawara family"

"Sumire Shouda" Sumire bowed "Heiress of the Shouda family"

"Misaki Harada" Misaki bowed "Heiress of Harada family."

As they finished, we looked up only saw the parents in their frozen state. _No wonder they called us Frozen Princesses._ And the next thing we knew, the parents fainted as blood drained out of their face.

"Oh my gosh" We exclaimed "Are you okay?"

"We are okay. Just a little shock" Mrs. Hyuuga said as she held her forehead.

A second later….

"No I'm not okay. How can you think we are going to accept that so fast?" She exploded.

"What do you mean?" We asked fully known about this kind of situation _"Déjà vu… Like mother, like son."_ I thought

"What evidence do you have to prove that you are the daughter of our best friends?" Mrs. Nogi said

"_No, the mothers are shaper than the son who accept the truth immediately."_ We thought

"The incident happened 11 years ago." Mikan said "The Eleven Bloody Rose"

"Everybody knows about that. It was popular years ago." Mrs. Hyuuga said

"People called you the 'Legendary Butterflies'" Anna said  
>"Nodacchi told you about that, right?" Mrs. Yome exclaimed "That history teacher…."<p>

"Hii-sama was the one who taught you about manners and traditional things." This time, Misaki was the one who said

"Yes. I assume that you saw the pictures in her room?" Mrs. Andou said "With that, you can guess immediately."

"But-"  
>"No but, next"<p>

"The engagement between the families." Nonoko said

"That's maybe true but I still think Nodacchi is involve to this" Mrs. Yomi said

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

"Achoo." Nodacchi sneezed "Achoo"

"_Two at the same time. Am I catching a cold or something?"_ Noda thought _"Is there someone who is talking about me? I hope not."_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the limousine<strong>

"Out of proof already?" Mrs. Hyuuga said "If so, get out of the-"

"Wait" Hotaru said, cutting Mrs. Hyuuga's line. "We still have something to proof that we are the daughters of your best friends" Then Hotaru took out a purple chest. The girls looked at it with wide eyes. "That's…."

"You still remember this, right?" Hotaru asked and they just nodded. Hotaru opened the chest. "The mark of the rightful heiress."

Inside the chest, there were six rings. One with orange stone color (Citrine) and a small word 'Yukihira' under the stone. Purple color (Amethyst) -'Imai'. Pink color (Pink Tourmaline)- 'Umenomiya'. Dark blue color (Sapphire)- 'Ogasawara'. Green color (Emerald)- 'Shouda'. Dark pink color with a little red (Garnet)-'Harada'.

The girls then showed it to the adults. First, they looked at it with wide eyes. Then Mrs. Hyuuga took a ring out and looked at it carefully. Her hand suddenly trembled.

"This is it. This is definitely the ring of the Yukihira family."

"How do you know?" Uncle Kazumi said

"Yuka has shown me this many times in the past. She also said this ring is going to past down to the next generation." Then she turned to us "That's mean it's you. You are really the daughter of our best friends." Tears rolled down on her face. "You are still alive, after all this years…"

Everyone was really surprised and at the same time, happy. Because they have found the long lost heiresses of the most successful companies. Especially Kazumi. He has found his niece, the daughter of his brother. She has been right in front of him this whole time. How can he miss that?  
>"How can you all still alive?" Kazumi asked. The girls then told the story of their life after the incident.<p>

"So that is what happened." Mrs. Hyuuga said "So sad."

"But I have a question…" Mr. Nogi raised his hand "Why aren't you wearing the ring?"

"Because after our parents dead, we threw our name away and lived with who we are." Mikan said

"And with that, we can forget about the incident and our painful past" Hotaru continued

"Also, we can hide from the dirty hand of the person who wanted to kill us" Misaki finished

"Do you know who is that person?"

"No" They shook their heads. "We just know that Reo was one of his minions"

"Reo? The famous singer?" They shouted

"Yes. Unbelievable, right?"

.

.

.

.

.

"So, you know about the engagement, right?" Mr. Hyuuga said

"Yes. Your son told me about that." Mikan said

"So do you agree to become his fiancée?"

"Well, we made a bet and see if we win, they will break the engagement but if they win, we will be their maids."

"Why do you want to break off the engagement?"

"Because we hate them" They answered in unison. "You know us, who are the last survivors of the incident, are being targeted, right?"

"Yes"

"So we don't want anyone to involve with us. We have a dangerous life so we can be kidnapped any time. The Fire Princes have a peaceful life but they choose to protect us and to mind a business that is not for them."

"…"

"Last time, when we were kidnapped, they had helped us and they are the only one who know about our secrets. Except for Hii-sama and Shiki"

"Hii-sama knows about this?" Kazumi asked

"Yes. She knew it when she looked at us because we resembled our parents very much."

"I see…"

.

.

.

.

"So you still don't want to marry them?" Mrs. Nogi said "The engagement is the last will of your parents."

"I know that." Mikan said "But marriage depends on love and trust. Not on some paper with a signature."

"I see." Mrs. Hyuuga said "I will give you time and after the festival, we will hear your answer."

"Yes. Thank you Mrs. Hyuuga."

"Call me Kaoru-san. Mrs. Hyuuga makes me old"

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do now?" We turned to look at her then look at the ring

"When the time comes, we will tell the world who we are and we will live with it. But the first thing we need to do now is to avenge our parents' death."

"You know,…" Kaoru trailed off "Revenge is not the thing that makes you stronger."

"Then what is it?"

"Love"

"Love?"

"Yeah."

"But how can we find them? We haven't received any of them ever since our parents died."

"Try to think about it when you are with our sons."

"We will try."

"Okay, we are here." Kaoru said as we got off the limo "Remember, if Natsume still bullies you, call me. And I still want you to be my daughter-in-law, Mikan-chan" Kaoru shouted and with that, the limo went away.

"_Like mother like son"_ Mikan thought before going into school.

"Mikan." A voice called out. She turned around only saw uncle Kazumi

"Yes?"  
>"So you are a Yukihira, huh?"<p>

"Yes."  
>"Do you want to control this school?"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"This school is actually for you but you went missing so I took control of it and also, our companies."<p>

"We still have the company?"  
>"Yes. They works in secret, though."<p>

"I will think about that. Thank you very much, uncle Kazumi" Mikan said as she smiled at him

"Finally, that smile. The smile that I'm looking for." Kazumi said as he patted her head. "Since when did you get it back?"

"I think it was when I talked with my parents at the grave."

"I see." Kazumi said "Just continue smiling, Mikan. Because that's who you are and who you are meant to be."

"Yes." Mikan said as she hugged him.

"Welcome home, Mikan Yukihira." He said "And you girls, too. Come here." He said as he hugged all the girls. "You are like sisters of Mikan so that's mean you are also my nieces."

"Thanks, uncle Kazumi"

"It's okay. From now on, if anything happens, tell me."

"Yes." With that, the Frozen Princesses walked away leaving Kazumi who looked at the sky. "Yuka, Izumi, so they are still alive…. Thank you for protecting them until now… And they have grown up so fast…"

* * *

><p><strong>At the dorm.<strong>

When they opened the door, they were surprised because the Fire Princes were in their dorm.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan narrowed her eyes at them

"You said that we could have dinner at your dorm so we came to get it" Yuu said shyly

"You know that we aren't home yet…" Anna said

"But you are here, now." Kitsu cut her off

"…so that's mean I haven't cooked anything." She finished

"We can wait"  
>"How can you get in our dorm?" Misaki asked only get a grin from Tsubasa.<p>

"We copied your key"

"Since when?"  
>"Since the time Hotaru shot us on the roof."<p>

"Okay. You are definitely burglar. I'm going to call uncle Kazumi"

"Wait. Don't do that. We haven't eaten anything so please…."

"You know, there is a rule that boys can't stay in the girls' dorm." Sumire said  
>"We will leave when we finish the meal." Koko said with a goofy smile<p>

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I still don't believe them" Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Oh, come on. Only a meal." Ruka begged

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU" Mikan shouted. "I'm having a major headache right now so please, don't say anything."

"Okay." They all said, shivering because of her voice. Except for one person

"Polka." He said

"What do you want, Hyuuga?"

"So, how is your visit?"

"Normal." Mikan answered with her eyes closed "But I met your parents."

"What?" Natsume shouted "You met our parents?"

"Yes."

"See, I told you I had a feeling they met someone" Ruka said "Who knows they are our parents."

"So what happened?" Natsume urged

"They know our secrets." Mikan sighed.

"How can they know? They are not the type of person who believe in other easily"  
>"With this." Mikan said as she showed him the rings. "This is the thing that can proof that we are the rightful heiresses"<p>

"So pretty." Yuu said

"I also have one" Natsume said as he showed his ruby ring.

"We too" Ruka with aquamarine ring, Yuu with peridot ring, Tsubasa with Cobalt Blue ring, Koko with Topaz ring and Kitsu with Lime ring.

"Well, you are the rightful heirs of your families." Mikan said

"No doubt" Natsume smirked

**After an hour…**

"Dinner is ready." Anna called out as everyone ran to the table and they started eating. "Well, you guys eat like pig"

"Excuse us for that but it's 9.30 already. How can we not hungry?" Koko said

"You can eat install noodle"

"We are totally sick of it"

.

.

.

.

"So full" Kitsu and Koko said as they rubbed their stomach

"Your cooking is still good as ever, Anna." Kitsu said

"Thanks." Anna smiled at him.

"hey, where is Mikan?" Hotaru asked as she looked for the sign of her brunette friend

"She is sleeping on the sofa." Ruka said

"Well, look at her. She must be really tired." Hotaru let out a small smile and of course, Ruka saw it and blushed deep red.

"Well, who can bring her to her room?"

"I will." Natsume raised his hand as he stood up and stretched. He then went to Mikan's place and carried her bridal style.

"Remember, don't do anything to her." Hotaru warned

"I won't" Natsume rolled his eyes.

After making sure that Natsume was out of the living room, Hotaru began to speak "I bet he is not going to come back."

"Why not?"

"Just see"

"He will go back. Because we have to go back to our dorm." Ruka said

"Wanna bet?" Hotaru smirked

"Yes." Ruka said confidently

* * *

><p><strong>At Mikan's room<strong>

Natsume was carrying Mikan bridal style. Then he placed her on the bed carefully not to wake her up. "Good night, Polka." He said and was about to leave. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shirt. He looked down and realized it was Mikan's hand. He tried to break out of her grip but it was so tight. Finally, he gave up then climbed to the bed sitting next to her. Mikan felt something warm by her side and hugged it which was Natsume. At first, Natsume blushed a little bit "Oi, little girl. Get off me"

However, when he looked at Mikan and saw that she was sleeping so peacefully, he eventually gave up again. _"Who would have thought I would be like this to the girl I love?"_ Natsume thought as he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, which made Mikan snuggle closer to him. He then slowly put an arm around her waist and slowly drifted off to sleep. _"I wish this moment would never end when we were this close to each other."_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the living room<strong>

"Now, what did I tell you, Nogi. Hyuuga won't come back." Hotaru said with her money eyes.

"Damn it." Ruka cursed under his breath

"You should learn a lesson, Ruka. Never bet with the ice queen" Koko said amusedly.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Suddenly, they heard someone's footstep.

"Oh my gosh, it is the guard." Anna shouted "Quick, hide"

The Fire Princes didn't know where to hide until they were pulled by the Frozen Princesses to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Ruka asked<p>

"To hide, of course." Hotaru answered coldly "Now, where is my money?"

"Here" Ruka said as he handed her 200 rabbits "Money-lover"  
>"If you say that again, I will post your embarrassing picture on the web"<p>

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Aw, who knows Misaki would care about me." Tsubasa said<p>

"Shut up, Andou. I'm still think you are a playboy." Misaki glared at him. Tsubasa only cried in silent.

* * *

><p>"Sumire, my babe…"<p>

"Shut up Koko or we will be busted"  
>"Yes, yes, your majesty."<p>

* * *

><p>"Anna, are they gone?"<p>

"No, wait a little longer"

"You know, Anna…"

"Yes?"  
>"You look beautiful when you smile. And I like it."<p>

Anna felt her heart bumped faster….

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Yuu?"<p>

"Hacking the computer."

"For what?"

"To see if there is information about the guy who tries to kill you"

"Aw, how sweet."

* * *

><p>A few moments later...<p>

"Coast is clear." Yuu said but when he was about to walk out, he felt something on his shoulder. When he looked down, Nonoko was sleeping and as well as the girls in other rooms.

"What should we do now?" The boys thought as they looked at the girls. "Oh well, one sleep over won't hurt anybody, right?"

With that, they all felt asleep next to each other….


	25. Chapter 23: The fight

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

_Chirp Chirp_

The sound of the birds woke Mikan up. _"Is it morning already?"_ She thought as she snuggled closer to the object and hugged it. _"So warm. I don't want to wake up."_ Then her face suddenly bumped into something hard. _"Wait, I don't remember having any hard thing on my bed."_ Mikan thought as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up only to meet a pair of crimson eyes which stared at her _lovingly_.

"Good morning." It said with its deep voice.

"Good morning" Mikan answered by reflex as she got back to her sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait. Crimson eyes?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan opened her eyes wide and looked up again. There she saw Natsume who had a smirk on his face and his hands wrapped around her waist tightly. "Good morning again, _sleeping beauty_." He said. Mikan then realized their face were now only inch apart. She began to tremble. Natsume saw it and asked "What's wrong, _my love_?" There was a hint of playfulness and teasing in it.

The next thing Natsume knew, a pillow was thrown right to his face. **(A/N: Luckily it is a pillow…)**

"Y-You p-per-pervert." Mikan shuttered the words out. Her face was slightly red because of embarrassment. She was hugging another pillow and held it tight as if it was her last hope to survive.

"Why did you do that, Mikan?" Natsume said. "We just sleep with each other."

"You are joking. You are joking" Mikan said as she hit him with the pillow. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I was busy watching your sleeping face."

"Y-You per-pervert FOX" Mikan shouted waking all the school up as she threw another pillow at him. Of course, Natsume dodged it. (**A/n It was 6 am so it's okay for people to wake up.)** Mikan then took out a gun from the sheet of the bed. She pointed it at Natsume. "Tell me. Did we do something?" Mikan asked, her eyes were brimming with tears. Natsume just sighed and raised his hand in defeat. "No. Last night, you slept on the couch so I took you here."

"Is that all?"

"And before I could go out, you are the one who held me back and didn't want to let me go."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No. Why would I lie to you? I swear I'm telling the truth. If not, I will lose to you in the next exam"

"But we still didn't do anything, right?"

"Hn."

"Answer me. Yes or no?"

"We didn't do anything, okay? Look at your clothes. They are still the same."

Mikan looked down to her clothes. "Good."

"But you are the one who snuggled close to me." Natsume smirked. Oh, how Mikan wants to wipe that smirk off his face.

"That doesn't count." Mikan turned away. _"I can't tell him that he is so warm and comfortable. I want to get back to his hand once more."_

"_I can't tell her that I secretly took a picture of her sleeping face."_ Natsume thought as he took his phone out_. "It's her fault to have such an angelic and peaceful face when she slept. This picture is going to be my wallpaper. I just hope that Koko and Ruka won't find out about this or I will be screwed up literally." _

Suddenly, they heard some noises outside.

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

"Hotaru, it hurts"

"It is your fault"

"Why my fault?"

"Because you slept on my bed and hugged me"  
>"But…"<p>

"Another word, bunny boy then ready to die"

*Gulp* -.-

_Bam_

"You playboy, get your dirty hands off me"

"Ouch, Misaki, you are so mean. My butt hurts"

"You stupid playboy. Shut your mouth up or I'll break every bones in your body."

"Uh-huh" T-T

_Whoosh_

"Sumire, it is not time to throw knives. I don't want to die young"

"Tell that to the Death God. Now, stay in that place so that I can rip your skin off your body."

"Noooooooooooooooooo" 0.0

*Sound of something dissolving* (I don't know how to describe it)

"An-Anna, No-Nonoko, chill out.."

"You told us to chill out while you sleep peacefully on our beds like that?"

"We are so sorry ."

"…"

"…"

"You see, Hyuuga, you are the one who received a pillow." Mikan said "I'm still kind-hearted."

"Yeah right. Who is the one who pointed the gun at me?" Natsume rolled his eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…."

"Well?"

"Not me, okay"

"Yeah right."

"Now get out of the room so that I can change my clothes."

"Okay, okay, Ms. I-pointed-a-gun-at-the-boy-whom-I-hugged-last-night" Natsume smirked again. Mikan narrowed her eyes at him "Whatever, Mr. I-watched-a-girl-in-her-sleep-without-shame."

"Ms. I-snuggled-closer-to-a-boy-just-to-get-warm"

"Mr. I-hugged-a-girl-tightly-in-her-sleep-and-enjoyed-it"

"Ms. I-snore-louder-than-thunder"

"I didn't snore like that" Mikan gasped

"You were sleeping at that time so how could you know? Only I know." Natsume said in victory. Mikan's temper finally reached her climax. "Get out of the room now." She pushed Natsume out of the room and closed the door angrily. Natsume chuckled at this. _"So cute." _He thought as he looked around and saw his friends were like just gone back from war. Their bodies were full of scratches and bruises. _"Must be the girls."_ Natsume shrugged and made his way back to his dorm with his friends.

"_Those perverted boys"_ The girls thought _"They are so stupid"_

"_Those devilish girls"_ The boys thought except for Natsume who hummed a tune with a small smile.

After that day, the boys and the girls ignored each others and didn't talk anymore. Except for Natsume who tried his best to court Mikan. However, Mikan didn't mind it at all. She felt something weird when she was with Natsume. And somehow, she didn't like that feeling at all…

* * *

><p><strong>About 2 weeks later…<strong>

"Now, what did I say, Mikan?" Natsume smirked as he looked at the result table.

"What did you say, Hyuuga? Can you recall it for me because apparently, I can't remember." Mikan rolled her eyes in annoyance "Besides, I told you not to call me with my given name."

"How heartbroken, Polka". Mikan glared at him "Okay, fine, Sakura, I told you that the night we slept with each other I didn't do anything. If I did, I would lose to you in the exam." He smirked again. "Now, look at the result."

Natsume Hyuuga - 100%

"I got 100%. That's mean I'm innocent" Natsume said proudly.

"Maybe you haven't seen it all." Mikan said. " I got 100% too" That statement made Natsume's eyes wander to the name under his. Mikan Sakura - 100%

"That's mean it is a tie. And I am still innocent." Natsume shrugged. Mikan just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I believe you, okay? Now can we find the others?"

"Hn"

As they walked to their usual table, they felt a terrible atmosphere which can make people tremble and faint.

"What the hell happen in here?"

"Beat me. But I find this very familiar." Mikan and Natsume looked at each other and immediately knew who was the source. They got through the crowd and arrived at the place they wanted to go. The Frozen Princesses and the Fire Princes sat far away from each other and many tick marks on their head. The aura was now darker and had more hatred in it. Mikan and Natsume just sighed

"They still haven't forgive each other, right?" Mikan asked

"Hn" Natsume just shrugged. "But why aren't mad at me, Mi- I mean Polka?"

"Figure it out yourself. Pervert fox" Mikan glared dagger at him as she walked to her table.

"You are still mad at them?" Mikan asked while sitting on the chair. The girls just sighed.

"Mikan, it's so embarrassing." Sumire said as she laid her head on the table.

"They slept with us and even hugged us. _How wonderful_" Misaki said humorlessly "Now my body is full of playboy germs."

"And now, their scores are the same as us. That's mean the final task will be the singing contest" Hotaru said while sipping her soup

Hotaru – 100%

Yuu – 100%

Ruka - 99%

Sumire – 99%

Misaki, Tsubasa -97%

Anna, Koko – 96%

Nonoko, Kitsu -95%

"You guys, it's not that bad. It is just a singing contest. We will beat them" Mikan said

"It's easy for you to say" Nonoko blurted out

"Yeah, you and Natsume always go with each other this day." Anna sighed. Then she realized something and turned to Mikan

"What?" Mikan raised an eyebrow

"Are you by any chance…. in love with Natsume?" Anna hesitated asked. However, that statement made Mikan choke her own food.

Mikan's POV  
>Finally, I got that food out of my throat. I then looked at Anna "Now, what did you say?"<p>

"Do you love Natsume?" Anna asked again. The girls looked at Mikan with curiosity and hope.

"No" Mikan answered immediately.

"But you guys stuck with each other all day.."

"It was because of him. He followed me all day"

"And you weren't mad at him when he slept with you.."  
>"No. I was about to shoot him…." Mikan said "…But it will cause a ruckus at school so I didn't"<p>

"But why were you not mad?"

"I have to admit he is so clingy. But when I was with him, I felt warm and comfortable. So I want to discover about this." The girls just looked at each other then at Mikan with a sigh "What?" I asked _I don't like thing which is coming._

"You are so dense"

"Air-head"  
>"Blockhead"<br>"Stupid"

"Stupid x2"

"Stupid x3"

Many arrows flew right throw my heart.

"I get it okay. You don't have to say it anymore." I shouted "I am stupid." _They are so mean_

"We haven't done anything yet" Misaki said teasingly.

"So tell me, what did you discover?" I asked irritated. They all smiled the Cheshire's smile.

"Do you realize it, Mikan?" Anna and Nonoko said as they took my hand

"No?" I said

"Oh.. my… gosh"

"You"

"Love"

"Natsume"

They said each words in whisper….I need some time to digest it. I think I heard wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No. I definitely heard it right. But…

"WHAT?" I shouted on top of my lungs.

"You heard us" Anna and Nonoko squealed. "This is the new of the year."

"Wait, wait. Hold on. I just told you I didn't love him" I denied

"But you said you felt warm when you are with him." Hotaru said "You are definitely in love with him"

"No, I'm not"

"Stop denying, Mikan. I know you do" Misaki teased

"I already said no"

"Don't worry. Your secret is save with us" Sumire patted my shoulder while I just cried silently. "Nobody listens to me." I mumbled as my sisters erupted in laughter.

Third's POV  
>Everybody looked at the Frozen Princesses as if they were seeing ghosts or aliens. Why? Because they were laughing. The ice princesses of the school were actually smiling and laughing.<p>

"Hey, do you see it?"

"Yes. They are…..laughing so freely."

"Weird, right?"

"Their smile is better than their frown."

"I think I have fallen in love."

"I wonder what happened?"

Many comments and whispers appeared in the cafeteria as they were shocked because of what they saw. Some boys even had hearts in their eyes and drooled. Of course, the girls didn't see this or care about this. However, there was a group of boys who was emitting a killing aura and sent death glares to those who tried to flirt the girls.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<br>I was shocked because she was smiling. Mikan was smiling. And her smile was so beautiful. It's good that she was back to her usual self even though it kind of scared me when she smiled like that. I wondered what she looked when she was small. I will ask the blackmailer later for this. Suddenly, I heard something. "I think I have fallen in love" from the mouth of some boys. I was mad. My blood boiled up and jealousy was formed inside me. Slowly, I created a deathly aura and glared at the boys who tried to get near to my Mikan. She is mine and mine only.

Then I realized there were many aura just like the one I made. I looked to my friends and saw that their eyes almost turned bloody red because of jealousy.

"You guys, you are killing people with that eyes of yours" I chuckled as they turned to look at me with disgust.

"They are trying to court the girls we love so how can we leave it like that?" They said in unison.

"Do you think the girls going to accept it easily?" I asked

"Of course they won't accept it but they have changed, Natsume. And if this going on, they will go with another boys which is not us." Koko said

"Chill out, guys. They will fall in love. 100% sure." I said proudly

"How can you be so sure?" Ruka asked

"Because they are meant to be with us." They choked out their food. "What?" I said

"Since when did you become so mushy?" Kitsu asked, obviously amused.

"Who said I was being mushy?" They looked at each other

"Us."

"No more this topic. So what are you going to do to apology the girls?"

"We actually don't know." Yuu said

"That's mean they will hate you for the rest of their life, right?" Natsume smirked "You are fine with that?"

"No" Tsubasa blurted out "It's just that we don't know how to make them forgive us. Misaki probably hates me very much"

"Sumire/Hotaru/Anna/Nonoko too" They said as they got to their heartbroken aura. Just look at them made me sick

"Wake up." I said firmly. "You are Fire Princes, heirs of the famous companies in the world. You can do anything. You can get anything. So I ask you one thing. Are you a man or a squirrel?"

"A man." They answered with determination in their eyes.

"I ask again ARE YOU A MAN OR A SQUIRREL?"

"A MAN." They shouted. This is the reason why I am proud of them as my friends.

"Then if you are a man then fight for the girl you love." I said with a smirk.

"Let's do it." We all shouted.

"But how can we do it?" Koko asked making all of our determination decrease

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the girls.<strong>

"I wonder what happen at the boys?" Sumire asked

"You ask because you are worried about Koko, right?" Misaki teased whiled Sumire turned away to hide her blush. "Who said I worried about him? He is just a clown."

"But you still love him" This made Sumire blush deeper.

"No."

"Stop it, girls." Mikan said. "So when are you going to forgive them?" All Mikan got was a sigh

"Actually, we don't know what to do." –Sumire-

"It was so embarrassing. We might die because of it." –Nonoko-

"How can you say like that? It's not their fault for sleeping on our beds."

"But I still can't take it. I don't know what to say to him. Well, he is like a playboy to me."-Misaki-

"I still blackmail him like usual" –Hotaru-

"I get it. I will take care of it." Mikan said "Tomorrow, let's go to Central Town to buy things for the festival."

"But the teacher haven't told us about that" Anna wondered

"Narumi will tell us tomorrow. Don't worry. We will go in the afternoon." Mikan answered

"Okay." The girls chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Natsume was reading his manga when his phone rang. He looked at the ID then smirked

"Do you know if a girl call a boy at night, that's mean the girl miss that boy so much?"

"Not funny, Hyuuga"

"Harsh, Polka. So what do you want?"

"Hyuuga, tell the boys to go to Central Town tomorrow afternoon"

"Are you invite me for a date, Mikan?"

"No, it is not a date. I'm doing it so that they could forgive the boy. And don't call me 'Mikan'"

"Eh? We are closed enough to exchange phone number so why can't I call you 'Mikan'?"

"Because I don't want to. So are you clear?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, goodbye."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Where is my 'goodnight'?"

"What? Do I have to say it?"

"Yes."

"What if I don't say it?"

"Then I'll come to your room and make you say it."

"…"

"So?"

"Goodnight, Hyuuga."

"Next time, call me Natsume and have some feeliin it. Goodnight, _Mikan_."

"Whatever."

With that, Mikan hang up. Natsume looked at his phone and let out a smile. Mikan was really interesting. However, he wondered what does she feel about him? It will be good if she loves him. He will treasure her and let no one touch her except for him.

What Natsume didn't know that Mikan, on the other hand, was confused of her feeling. After hearing the 'Goodnight, Mikan', her heart beat faster and she can feel heat rushed to her face. Is this feeling called love? Maybe her sisters were right, she has fallen in love with Natsume. But how can she tell him about this?

Tomorrow afternoon is going to long…...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody<strong>

**Sorry for the late update.**

**I have too much work to do and almost out of idea. There are some hint in this chapter about other pairs. You can guess, right?**

**Of course, I still write until this story is complete. I promise I won't drop this. But you have to wait long for the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.^^**


End file.
